Not better left unsaid
by Axis22
Summary: sometimes it's better to keep something a secret, sometimes it's better to tell someone that there best friend has a crush on them, but it's always better to stop someone from announcing that Isabella has a crush on someone over the loud speaker, especially since more than 80% the boys at school have a crush on her … Yet for some reason none of them know who she has a crush on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that I'm late with this story but It's here and ready to , I really like stories that involve multiple people so In the end I decided to go with this one. In truth no one actually gave me any reasons to do either … so I didn't switch from this one … so … I'm doing this one for that reason … but in any case I hope this story kicks off. In other news I changed one thing from the earlier summary in the fact that it's not Irving that does something wrong but someone still does it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was yet another great day in Danville. Given that it wasn't the best of times, seeing as winter vacation had just ended and we had to go back to school, but I could still tell that today was going to be a good day when I woke up. "Ready to go back to junior high Ferb?" I asked my brother who was still in bed.

Ferb gave me a look that clearly said 'no.'

"Ferb, you can't just not go to school." I said as I got out of bed. "Given that I don't like it either but you can't just go around moping about-" Ferb shot me a glare and I stopped talking. I could tell that he was still upset about Vanessa going steady with some guy that looked like a picture made by M.C. Escher. I didn't really understand why he would fall for a girl so much older than him, but I still felt bad for him. I mean how would I feel if a girl I fell for started dating someone else … but I digress. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my usual winter wardrobe.

"You think maybe you should try something else?" Ferb started. "You know that if you want to get a girlfriend, like you've been talking about, then you should try something other then the orange striped shirt."

I let out a sigh. True, Ferb and I have been trying to get a girlfriend, Ferb so that he could get over Vanessa and me just for the sake of having someone, but I didn't really want to have to change my wardrobe. "Let's just get breakfast and get to school."

Ferb shook his head, pulled himself out of bed, and also got dressed. While he was getting dressed I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. "I still don't see why Ferb thinks it'll be so hard for me to get a girlfriend, I mean it'll be fun to have someone else to be with when we work on our daily projects."

"You do Remember that you've been grounded for a week right?" I turned around to see Candace standing outside the bathroom door.

"It was an accident." I said as I brushed my teeth. "I mean it's not like I knew that the reenactment of Indiana Jones and the temple of doom with only snow and ice as the scenery would injure someone."

"You broke one of Erick's legs."

"Hairline fracture Candace, it isn't broken."

Candace sighed and shook her head. "I just wish that mom could have seen the actual set before it melted but all she thinks is that it was some play thing."

"Well I'm just grounded from doing things without a parent around."

"Whatever." Candace said as she began to walk away. "Do you know what would have happened if Erick wasn't there when the ice bolder came rolling along?"

I slowly put down my toothbrush. "Then he wouldn't have been able to push Katie, Adyson, and Isabella out of the way … and they would have been hit by the ice bolder ..."

"And if we take into account that Erick's bones are as hard as rock?"

I let my head fall. "Izzy would have gotten seriously hurt ..."

"And? … "

I looked at her with a confused expression before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh, and Katie and Adyson." I turned back to the mirror then looked at the ground

"Now don't do something that reckless again. At least you finally see how dangerous your inventions could be."

I didn't hear what Candace said but continued looking at the ground. "I could have hurt my best friend. I could have hurt Izzy ..."

Candace shook her head and walked back to her room.

_I can't let something like that happen again … I need to be more careful … I need to keep my best friend safe._

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A short time later)

Ferb and I had finished getting ready for school and were now waiting in front of our house for the bus. "Hey Ferb … can I ask you something?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

He gave me a 'go ahead' look so I took a deep breath and continued. "Do you think that Isabella is mad at me?"

He tilted his head a little showing that he didn't know what I was talking about. "I mean two days ago when we did the reenactment of Indiana Jones and the temple of doom, I almost killed her."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Bro, she wouldn't have died. The ice bolder was completely hollow. I mean what's the worst case scenario?"

"She could have lost her leg." I said sadly.

"But that didn't happen, she's not angry at you, she has never been angry at you."

"What about that time we were the beak? She thought I abandoned her."

"But she forgave you after, didn't she?"

I sighed. "She understood … but I ..."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you care about her so much then you should ask her out."

"FERB!" I shouted. He smiled at me then pointed across the street over to Isabella who had just stepped out of her house.

"Hi Phineas, hi Ferb." She said as she walked over. "What'cha'doin?"

I looked at her as she came closer and didn't say anything. Ferb gave me a look that said 'talk to her'

"Hey Phin? You okay?" She asked.

I didn't answer.

"He's just afraid that you're angry at him." Ferb said for me.

I looked at Ferb with an angry glare while Isabella looked at me confused. "Angry about what?"

I let out a sigh. "About two days ago when my carelessness almost got you and some of the other fire side girls hurt."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Oh that? If anything Katie would be angry because Erick got hurt, not me."

"Really?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Trust me Phineas, I would never get angry over something like someone getting a minor injury due to one of you ideas."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief, I was kinda worried when you and the other fireside girls didn't show up yesterday."

"Oh that ..." She paused. "We had a … discussion yesterday … you wouldn't mind if I sat with you for a while, would you?" Isabella usually sits with the other fireside girls but sits with Ferb and I at least once a week.

"Sure, no problem." I felt a small warm sensation overcome me. I figured it was just the relief of having Isabella not be angry at me so I dismissed it.

"Hey, Phin, Izzy. The bus is here." Ferb said as he was walking up to the edge of the street. Isabella and I looked over where the bus usually comes from to see that it was in fact coming.

A few moments later, after we stepped on the bus, Izzy and I looked around to where our usual seats were. As we walked over Izzy and I took our seats on the two person side while Ferb sat across the aisle.

"So what is happening?" Baljeet said from behind us. "I heard that there was an argument in the fireside lodge yesterday."

"It was more of a discussion … then it turned into an argument." Isabella said shyly.

"Oh did you hear? The new top ten most attractive girls in school list came out today."

I sighed. "Baljeet, I don't want to hear-"

"No, no, it has been updated to take into account not just hotness but also intelligence, extra curricular activities, personality, and many more things."

"That list is still a bunch of bull." Isabella said. "They probably didn't even consider the other things-"

"You are number one on the list Isabella." Baljeet said holding the list out so she could see it.

Isabella quickly took it and her eyes widened. I took a peek and sure enough, she was number one on the list. _I am not surprised, she is the cutest thing in the universe and she is leader of the fireside girls, and that's not even counting all the other things she does as a member of the fireside girls. On top of that she has gained a few …. distracting curves … not that I'm interested in her, she's only my friend. _I thought.

"Oh this isn't good" Isabella said.

"Why? You don't want to be first on the list?" Baljeet asked.

"It's not that … look at who made second."

I took a peek at the list again. "Adyson? Why is that bad?"

Ferb shot me a stare. "Adyson coming in second to Isabella, how is that a good thing?"

"I see your point." I said as I handed the list back to Isabella.

The bus stopped again, this time it was Erick's stop. He came out of his house on crutches and his uncle was carrying his backpack. Erick was a brown/dark red headed boy who always wore glasses. At the moment he had a thick winter coat on but underneath I guessed he had on his signature green hoodie and red tee shirt. Ferb got up to get Erick's backpack from his uncle and help Erick onto the bus.

"So … how are things going?" He asked as he took a seat in front of Isabella and I.

"The new top ten most attractive girls in school list came out today." Baljeet said again.

"Did they do a good job of accounting for other qualities?" He asked.

"Yeah, take a look." Baljeet said handing it to him from across our seat.

"There are four fireside girls on this list." Erick said as he handed it back to Baljeet.

"Wait, four?" I asked as I took the list from Baljeet.

"Yeah, Isabella is number one, Adyson is number two, Katie is number five … You know I think this list isn't as accurate as they think it is."

"And the fourth?" Isabella asked.

"Erick looked back at the two of us. "What do you mean?"

"You said four fireside girls made it to the list."

"Ginger is number ten." I said as I handed the list back to Baljeet who read it over time and time again.

"Why do you think the list isn't accurate?" Isabella asked.

"Because Katie should be higher than number five." Erick said as he looked towards the front.

"I'm surprised she even made the list to begin with." Some random guy said from in front of Erick.

"And what do you mean by that?" Erick asked as he poked his head around the seat.

"I mean she always says those weird and annoying things that are completely out of place."

Ferb grabbed Erick's shoulder before he could respond causing Erick to turn his head around. When he looked at Ferb, Ferb shook his head signaling that it wasn't worth it.

Erick sighed and sat back in his seat. "You know the implications of being number one on the list, right Isabella?"

Isabella let out a giggle. "You mean the number of boy's that will be hitting on me will go from twenty seven to thirty nine?"

"Firstly: there are a lot more than twenty seven boys in this school that are hitting on you, and secondly: look at number seven." Baljeet handed the list back to Isabella.

"Jesse Agréable, She used to be number one on the list until the list changed to include more variables, then her attitude dropped her all the way to number seven. She's a very vengeful person and I'm betting that other girls are going to be jealous of you. Like Adyson."

"I know, and it's not like I don't know how to handle myself" She said as we arrived at the next stop.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter, I don't know if I'll be able to write more by the end of the week but I will do my best. But until then …**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse for why this story is late. I'm so sorry but I can't undo what has been done. I finished the first draft on Monday and got it back from the beta for this story the very same day. I could say I was occupied but I could have made time for this. I'm sorry and I will try to have the next chapter up the same day it's ready.**

**Whythis: Thank you, I really appreciate that.**

**Sabrina06: I hope it's more clear now.**

**PhinabellaDirectioner: Thank you.**

**Hyper-Blossom Z: I will try.**

**Anonymous: Well you know me. More is coming.**

**Guest: Well I'm glad to see you like it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and ****Jesse Agréable**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Ferb, Erick, and I were on our way to our first periods together. Although Erick didn't have the same first period as us, we still volunteered to help him carry his backpack, seeing as it was mostly our fault that he injured his leg. Isabella decided not to walk with us seeing as her first period class was on the other side of the school and she didn't want to talk to someone that we were meeting with on our way to Erick's first period.

"HEY, ERICK!" We heard someone call. I looked around to see Katie walking towards us. "How's the leg feeling?"

"Oh it doesn't hurt that bad. It just feels like someone is pounding away at the bone with a jackhammer is all." Erick said statistically.

Katie laughed a little then smiled at Erick. "Well either way you still can't carry your backpack so long as you have to use crutches." She held out a hand towards Ferb and I. "I'll help him carry it until homeroom. After that we no longer have the same classes until eighth period."

"Thanks again for helping Katie." Erick said as Ferb handed Katie Erick's backpack.

"Oh, it's no problem, I mean how often do you get to repay someone who saved your life from a boulder made from ice that was made by one of your friends in an attempt to try to make a reenactment of Indiana Jones and the temple of doom using only ice for props?"

We all stared at Katie for a few moments. "Yeah …" I said slowly.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Erick started. "Katie, you ranked fifth on the list of most attractive girls in school."

Katie's eyes snapped open. "No way. Let me see." She demanded.

Erick pulled out the spare that Baljeet gave him while we were on the bus and gave it to Katie. She quickly looked over it then her smile slowly faded away. "Isabella got first … and Adyson got second …"

"Yeah," I said while scratching the back of my head. "Adyson's not going to be too pleased when she finds out that she got second place to Isabella."

"That's … not really what I meant." She said slowly.

Erick's head fell then he looked at Katie. "I'm guessing that this has something to do with that little … discussion, that happened in the fireside girls cabin yesterday?"

Katie looked away. "Some things were said that shouldn't have been said … someone said something, then someone else said something, and it just escalated from there."

"I'm sorry things happened like that." Erick said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Katie looked up at Erick then blushed for some reason.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault …" Katie put a big smile on her face. "Let's get to class!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

First period was over and second period was just about to start. Although Ferb and I didn't share second period. It was still one of my favorite classes for two reasons. One, it's pre-algebra so it's a relatively fun subject for me. And two, it's the first class that I get to share with my best friend Isabella. I was currently waiting by her locker so that we could walk to class together. It had been something that we started doing a long time ago since it was between her first class and the pre-algebra classroom.

"Darn, where is she?" I asked myself as I looked at my watch. I continued to look around and tapped my foot until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Isabella standing there rocking back and forth.

"What'cha'doin?" Isabella said. Every time I look at Isabella, I can't help but look her up and down. Her usual pink dress and white undershirt really helped show off those curve she had and I couldn't help but stare every single time.

"Are you checking me out again?" She asked innocently.

"What? No I wasn't checking you out." I said as I furiously scratched my ear. "And what do you mean 'again?' I don't look at you like that."

She sighed. "Well let's get to class." She said as she took my hand.

"So how was first period?" I asked trying to get her to think of something else.

She shook her head. "Erick was right, every boy was constantly trying to flirt with me, ask me out, or get me to kiss them. And I thought it was hard when it was only the really annoying boys that I didn't want to go near, but now some nice and kinda cute boys are trying to go out with me."

I felt as sense of unease come over me. "Wait … did you say cute?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of boys out there that I almost said yes to." She said almost dreamily.

I felt a strong sense of cold come over me, almost like I was scared or something. "So … why didn't you?" I asked.

"Oh … I don't know …" She said playfully.

We continued walking until we were stopped right outside the classroom by none other than Jesse Agreable. She wears her straight blond hair short, her green eyes could pierce concrete and from what I heard, no one in the school has ever seen her smile. She would always wear something really revealing, in order to attract attention. Although she was more curved than Isabella I had no difficulties controlling my eyes around her... probably because of her annoying personality and reputation for being one of the meanest girls in school.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked menacingly.

"Um, class?" Isabella responded.

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" Jesse hissed.

"Well I've never really though as much about my physical appearance as you do, but I would like to think I'm at least cute."

Jesse leered. "You think you can just take away my place as number one and not suffer the consequences?"

"I never actually wanted to take it away from you Jesse." Isabella argued.

"Well it doesn't matter what you wanted, you took away my spot as number one and now you and the rest of the fireside girls are going to pay. And not just the ones that beat me either, I'm going after all the fireside girls that I can." Jesse pointed at Isabella. "Mark my words Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you will rue the day you got on my bad side." She turned around and walked away.

Isabella sighed and shook her head. "She needs to calm down, I mean it's not like I wanted this to happen." She said.

I took her hand once again. "Don't worry Izzy, I'm sure that everything will be back to normal before the end of the day."

Isabella looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Phineas."

I felt a warm sensation come over me as I got lost in her eyes. _Damn it Phineas, stop looking at her like this, she's your best friend. I mean sure she's cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, easy to get along with, cute, kinda hot, your best friend, and the only thing you can think about sometimes but if you keep this up, then you will wearied her out and she won't want to hang out with you anymore._

"Let's get inside before the late bell rings." I said as I took Izzy's hand.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Home room)

It was time for period four, otherwise known as homeroom. I was extremely lucky here, seeing as I shared it with not only Isabella, but also Ferb, Erick, Katie. At the moment Katie and Erick had just made it in and Katie and Isabella were glaring at each other.

The glaring continued for a few moments until Isabella finally dropped her head. "Look, we can't continue being angry about this for the rest of our lives."

Katie sighed then looked down. "I said some things that I shouldn't have said … and … you were right …"

"No, I wasn't, you … you're not …"

Katie smiled and let out a slight laugh. "I know what you mean, so you don't have to say it … I actually don't want you to say it … in present company."

Erick let out a small laugh. "I'm guessing it has something to do with … maturity?" He said jokingly.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Isabella answered with a little worry in her voice.

All of us let out a small laugh then we heard the loud speaker come on. "Hello students." The announcer said. "I would like to welcome you all back to another great day of school and hope you all had a great winter break." The announcements continued with the usual about various sports, lunch, and events that were going on. As the announcements came to a close the announcer made his closing announcements. "And lastly I would like to share a little something special with you all involving the recently released top ten most attractive girls in Danville Junior High."

"What did he just say?" Erick asked.

"Shhhh." Another student said.

"Now I know that you all have read it, and some of you want to know a little more about a few of the girls on that list."

"Why would they let the announcer say something about the list?" Isabella asked. "I mean it's not official by the school's standards."

"Does anyone else realize that the announcer's voice is faked?" Ferb asked.

"I've discovered something very interesting about a few of them and a few in the top thirty."

After listening to it again, I could tell that Ferb was right. The announcers voice did change when it started on about the list.

"So what do you suppose this is about?" I asked.

"I have a recording taken yesterday at the fireside girls lodge that some of you might find very interesting."

"So that's what this is about." Erick said nonchalantly. I looked over to Isabella who was covering her mouth and had an expression like she saw a ghost.

"This isn't good." Katie said as she started panicking. "We have to stop this."

"And without further ado, I shall start the tape." There was a click and then some sounds started coming from the loud speaker.

There was the sound of a door opening and then some footsteps. _"That was way too close." _A voice that sounded a lot like Isabella's said. _"I mean we almost failed on getting our ninja patch"_

"_Well maybe if some of us were a little more focused, than things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand." _Adyson's voice said.

"We have to stop this now." Isabella said from her seat.

"Is there something really that important on this recording?" Erick asked.

_"Are you insinuating something Adyson?"_ (Isabella's voice was heard again)

"_Yeah, I'm trying to say that you are so unfocused nowadays that it's even started to affect the rest of the group"_

_"I don't know what you're referring to Adyson." Isabella said indignantly._

"_Oh please, your obsession has started to rub off on the others, I mean look at Gretchen for example." Adyson accused._

"_Hey." _Gretchen's voice said.

"_Earlier today I found her daydreaming about Ferb when she was supposed to be keeping a lookout."_

I turned my attention away from the loud speaker and over to the others. Ferb looked shocked, Erick still looked slightly confused and Katie and Isabella looked horrified.

"Yeah we should probably stop this before it get's out of hand." Erick said as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack. "The original loud speaker transmission is probably being disrupted, so we need to override the whole system."

"You can do that?" Katie asked.

He handed his laptop over to Ferb who still looked shocked. "Nope. That's why Ferb is going to do it."

"_That's not my fault, it's only natural for a girl to think about someone she's in love with." _Isabella's voice responded.

"You might want to hurry that up." Katie said as she pushed a shocked Ferb closer to the computer.

"_You know, it has been known for members of some groups to take on traits belonging to the leader of that group." _Katie's voice said.

"_Shut up Katie." _Isabella responded.

"_Hey, I'm just trying to help."_

"_If that were true, then you would have fallen in love with a boy like the one I fell in love with."_

I looked at Isabella confused. "You're in love with someone?" I asked.

Isabella gave me the stink eye then looked over to Ferb who had started on hacking the system. "How much longer?"

"I have to use the back door and get passed every firewall so it's going to take me a few minutes." Ferb responded.

"I don't see why Erick can't just run to the main office and disconnect the PA system." Isabella asked.

"One." Erick raised a finger. "You can't disconnect the system from the main office, and two," Erick held up a second finger and then pointed to his broken leg. "I can't run."

"_I actually have to ask why did you fall in love with him?" _Adyson asked.

"_That's none of your business" _Katie retorted.

"_I would also like to know why you fell in love with a smart ass." _Isabella added.

"_He's not a smart ass! He's a really helpful person who's there lend a hand when asked when asked." _Katie retorted.

"_Smart ass and helpful don't really go together." _Adyson mocked.

"_I'm not surprised seeing as he's an orphan." _A voice that sounded like Ginger's said.

Erick turned his attention away from the speaker and over to Katie who had started running out of the room. After she left he then turned his attention over to Ferb. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Still some time." Ferb responded, trying to keep a semblance of calm.

Erick then turned his attention over to Isabella. "Is a name mentioned at any point?"

"At the end … surprisingly, we never don't need to use names very often."

"So I was just hearing things when I heard that Gretchen was in love with me?" Ferb said sarcasticly as he continued to hack.

"_Oh be quiet Ginger, and what's you're excuse? The boy you have a crush on isn't even cute." _Adyson retorted.

"_He is to cute, and he also really, really smart unlike the boy you fell in love with Adyson."_

"So Ginger fell in love with a nerd?" Erick asked.

Isabella didn't answer. She only continued to watch Ferb as he continued to hack into the speaker system.

"_He might not be a genius, but he's not an idiot, not to mention he's really talented." _Adyson responded.

"_He's a wannabe artist!" Milly commented._

"_HE'S NOT A WANNABE! he's really talented and someday he could become famous if he wants to."_

"Who exactly is everyone talking about?" I asked.

"A girl's crush is a secret, sharing it is not something that I plan on doing." Isabella responded.

"_And what about you Milly? You can call my guy pathetic all you want but you fell for a bully and that's really low."_

_"He's not a bully Adyson, well, maybe to some... He's really compassionate and has many more talents than he'll ever let on._

"Ferb, how much longer?" I asked.

"Oh about four or five minutes after YOU QUIT ASKING ME THAT!" If Ferb wasn't exasperated before, he was now.

"_Girls, girls, we need to stop fighting, this isn't getting any of us anywhere." _Holly said as she tried to calm everyone down.

"_You know what, Holly's right." _Adyson started. _"Here we are constantly blaming each other when this whole thing is Isabella's fault."_

"_How is this my fault?" _Isabella asked incredulously

"Ferb? I know that you are working as fast as you can but could you please finish it in the next few seconds?" Isabella asked.

"_You obsess Isabella, you obsess over a boy who is so oblivious that he will never find out your feelings for him on his own."_

"_Don't say that Adyson, I'm sure he'll come around at some point."_

"_How? His brother isn't going to tell him, he swore not to."_

"_Stop it Adyson" _Isabella pleaded.

"_She does have a point Isabella, I mean you even __referred__to him as 'the very thing you live for'" _Katie added.

I looked over to Isabella who was taking a few steps backwards.

"_He's worth it, he's extremely talented and one of the most creative people I've ever met."_

There was the sound of Adyson laughing. _"Oh please, he will NEVER see you the same way you see him. I mean-" _The tape cut off.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I managed to cut off the transmission just in time so that no other fireside girl would have their crush reveled. Sure I'm a bit surprised about Gretchen, but I will cross that bridge later. I looked over to Phineas hoping that he would give me a smile or thumbs up for a job well done but what I saw, was that he was still looking at the loud speaker like he was waiting for it to come back on or something.

"Hey Phineas, you okay?" I asked as I shook his shoulder.

He stood there motionless for a moment before he slowly turned around. "Hey Ferb." He started. "You wouldn't by any chance know who Isabella was talking about in that, would you?"

I froze and looked around for Isabella to give me some sort of indication, but unfortunately she had run from the class room some time ago. I took a deep breath and looked Phineas in the eye. "Sorry bro, I have no idea."

* * *

**Hi, so I plan to have the next chapter for this up some time next week. Other than that I don't have much to say other than if you haven't noticed, I have a beta reader for this story. I usually like to have a different one for each story (or not to have one person beta read for more than one of my stories at a time) because I like to keep things simple for my beta readers. I plan to work on one of my other stories before the next chapter of this but my time is … not much. But until next time, I will see you later.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is short … and was started, finished, beta read, and corrected today so it would be a crime not to post it right now. I would like to point out that there is a spoiler for a Phineas and Ferb episode coming out next week towards the end of this chapter. If you don't want to see it then skip Perry's POV. Now to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: Once again, thank you. I like it when my beta reader comments on the story. It lets me know what they think of the actual story.**

**Whythis: Thank you and I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be so short.**

**Thedoraemons7: Oh they will … and I am going to need more OC's … I need to work on that.**

**Anonymous: I'm coming with more as soon as I can.**

**Bluefire407: Yes, yes it is.**

**Emmi194: Sounds like an interesting book, so do I, and thank you.**

**14AmyChan: You think it was Irving dont'cha? I know in the original pitch I said it was going to be Irving but now … *split second decision* It's a secrete.**

**Elcall: I will and I am.**

**LaptopWriter22: I like that you like where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and ****Jesse Agréable**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I continued staring at Phineas as his gaze narrowed. In the next moment I heard him say something that I never thought I'd hear him say. "Are you telling me the truth?" At that moment, I think I would rather have to face Gretchen than have to talk to Phineas about Isabella's crush.

"Ferb, I asked you a question." Phineas repeated. "Do you really know nothing about Isabella's crush?"

I froze as my mind went through the possibilities. _If I tell him the truth then I will be breaking my word to Isabella, if I lie then I'm basically telling him that Isabella doesn't like him and I can't do that either. Phineas might actually be developing feelings for Isabella so I can't dash his hopes against the wall._

"Ferb, look me in the eye and swear to me that you know nothing about Isabella's crush." Phineas said as he took a few steps closer.

Now I was in trouble, no matter what I do I'm breaking my word to someone. Possible solutions continued running through my head but nothing would work. _I can't give Phineas my word and lie about it. I can't break my word to Isabella either. There's nothing I can do, I'm stuck in a no win situation. I guess this is what I get for keeping secrets from my brother for years. Damn, if only I never made that promise to Isabella in the first place, I should have just told Isabella that Phineas is my brother and that I wouldn't keep anything from him if he asked. _I let out a sigh and looked Phineas in the eye. _Family first, I'm sorry Isabella. _I opened my mouth to tell Phineas the truth but before I could say anything, I was interrupted.

"You know Phineas, that's a really stupid thing to do." Both Phineas and I turned to look at Erick who had his arms folded.

Phineas's expression turned from one of confusion to one of anger. "Care to explain that?" He asked.

"Think about what you're asking Ferb." He started. "If he really does know something about Isabella's crush then, like we just found out, he swore not to tell you."

Phineas's angry expression quickly faded away and was replaced by one of guilt. "So if he did know anything then asking him to swear what he tells you is the truth is basically forcing him to break his word."

"But that's only if he does know something." Phineas responded.

Erick leaned to one side and leered at Phineas. "The Phineas I know wouldn't take the chance, he wouldn't risk putting his brother into a position like that no matter how small the odds. He would sooner try to find out for himself if he actually wanted to know."

Phineas's eyes widened. "You know, you're right. It's not right to use loopholes to get answers. I'll find out myself."

I let out a silent sigh. _I have to talk to Isabella before the end of the day._

"By the way Phineas." Erick started. "Why do you want to know if it's you that Isabella has a crush on?"

Phineas's eyes popped open and he started scratching his ear. "Well … you see … Isabella did say that the guy she has a crush on has a brother and seeing how close we are … I guess in the end it was just a wild guess. I mean Isabella knows a lot of boys who have brothers."

"Well then, I wish you a lot of luck." Erick said as he sat back in his chair.

"This isn't some scavenger hunt Erick." Phineas snapped. "Isabella's deepest secret has just been revealed to the whole school. Now, seeing as she is the most desired girl in the whole school, every boy is going to be after her and not give her a moments rest. I want to keep her safe. I have no reason to want to know who it is that she likes."

"You mean unless it's you." Erick said with a smug tone.

"Isabella only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more." Phineas froze. "Speaking of which I need to talk to her." And with that, Phineas ran out of the room.

I turned to Erick and sighed. "I owe you big time for helping me."

"Don't mention it Ferb, I'm happy to help a friend dodge a bullet when they have to take one later." I tilted my head in confusion and Erick laughed a little. "You have to confront Gretchen about her crush on you."

I froze for a moment then face palmed. _I really have a lot of things to work on._

I sighed and leaned back into my chair thinking about how complicated things are. "Speaking of which, what do you think caused the fireside girls to argue something like that?"

"I have no idea." Erick said with a shrug.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I sat in the girls' bathroom crying my eyes out. "Now the whole school knows about my crush on Erick." I whispered to myself. "And now Erick's never going to want to talk with me ever again. I knew that he would never develop feelings for me but now-"

"Katie? Is that you?" I heard Isabella call.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied from inside the stall I was sitting in.

"You crying too?"

"Of course, now the whole school knows about my feelings for Erick. What am I going to do? Erick doesn't have feelings for me, he only sees me as a friend."

"It got cut off just before my crush was revealed Katie, Erick's name was not mentioned."

I stopped crying for a moment and walked closer to the door. "There was still a vivid description." I responded.

"There are a number of orphans and former orphans in this school."

"But they still know about it." I said as I started to cry again.

"They know about all of us. Think about Gretchen for a moment, just think how bad she feels right now."

I stopped and opened the door. "It's still going to be hard for You, Adyson, Ginger, and myself seeing as we are some of the most desired girls in the school."

Isabella reached out her hand and smiled. "Then it's something that we are going to have to face as a team."

I let out a laugh. "Maybe we should all just tell our crushes that we have a crush on them."

Isabella gave a weak smile and tilted her head slightly. "I think that it would be better left unsaid."

* * *

(Perry's POV)

Things have been getting really close for me lately, earlier today I was almost caught sneaking into my secret lair by Candace. Luckily for me she got distracted at the last moment. Yesterday I also had a relatively close call, right in front of the fire side lodge, I was trying to stop Doof from firing his, 'Argue about things you would otherwise not argue about – inator.' He wanted to shoot Rodger with it so he would argue with everyone and loose his mayor-ship but luckily, I managed to get him to misfire. Unfortunately however, by the time I saw that the beam had gone inside the fireside girls lodge it was already too late to stop it from hitting the girls I went to check on them which is how I almost got caught. Thankfully I managed to switch back into pet mode before anyone saw me with my fedora. They actually stopped fighting when they saw me and Isabella used it as an excuse to leave the room. Man, if things keep getting this close then someone other than Stacy might find out about my secret life. And unlike before, I might not be able to keep it from Major Monogram.

* * *

**And so that is the end of this short chapter. I don't currently know which story I'm going to work on next but I will be working on one hopefully tomorrow. Until then, goodnight.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, so I didn't expect to get this chapter up and running by today but as people say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Other than that, I don't have much to say so I will just cut to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: I'm still working on how I want that part to play out but I hope it's as good as people hope it will be.**

**Whythis: I don't think Ferb thinks himself that lucky seeing as he needs to talk to her and he has no idea what his feelings are for her.**

**Flappy741: If you like stories like that, then you are going to love another story I have planed.**

**LaptopWriter22: Yeah, she has no idea how wrong she is.**

**14AmyChan: Did you not see "Happy birthday, Isabella" Perry and Doof are fighting in her living room both fully aware that she is watching … wait … that episode doesn't come out until this Friday... forget I said anything.**

**Emmi194: I don't know.**

**Anonymous: I hope you are.**

**Guest: You will see.**

**PianoMan5: The italicized dialogue in that chapter was the recording beefing played. They had no idea that someone was watching them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and ****Jesse Agréable**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was walking towards my fifth period class with Ferb and Erick. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find Isabella in time to talk to her before the end of homeroom but it was probably for the best seeing as I didn't know what to say to her.

"So any idea who it was that hijacked the announcements?" Erick asked.

Ferb shook his head. "Unfortunately I didn't have time to track the person responsible. They disconnected right after the transmission was terminated."

As we walked, I thought to myself for a moment. _Could it have been Jesse? I know that she wanted revenge on Isabella … but she only has motive and opportunity, there's no way she could have hijacked the intercom. _I shook the thought from my head and shrugged.

"We'll find out later." Ferb said as we got to the class room.

After we took our seats and got our notebooks out, I overheard a conversation happening behind us.

"Dude, can you believe it? That Isabella chick is totally hitting on me." I heard one boy say.

"No way. She said talented and creative and you're neither of those." The other boy said.

"I am totally creative and talented, and even if I wasn't, you know that girls tend to over exaggerate with their crushes." The first boy said.

"If that's true then that would be a very vague description, what makes you think it's you she's talking about?"

"Because she was totally checking me out this morning, she must have the hots for me."

_I highly doubt that. _I thought to myself. _Isabella isn't the type to over exaggerate … yet every boy is going to think that he is the lucky man … this is not going to end well._

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Throughout my whole day, numerous boys kept smiling at me, winking at me or doing some other thing to try to get my attention. For the moment I just ignored it, but I knew that it was going to get annoying eventually. I guess I could say that I wasn't really surprised by the fact that so many boys are into me, but I was surprised that not one of them knew that I was in love with Phineas. I mean it's obvious, right? Either way, I shared my seventh period with Katie, Gretchen, and Ginger so I was hopeful that I could get some comfort from them.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into study hall. I walked over to where Katie, Gretchen and Ginger were sitting and joined them. "So how was everyone's day?"

"Terrible." Gretchen lamented as she rested her head in her hands. "Now Ferb knows about my crush on him so he'll never want to see me ever again."

We all looked at Gretchen strangely. "Are we talking about the same Ferb?" Katie asked.

"I agree with Katie, Ferb would never do something like that." Ginger added.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Gretchen asked. "I know that Ferb doesn't return my feelings hence why I never wanted to tell him. Now that he knows things are going to be awkward at best."

"Well look on the bright side," Katie started. "At least no one's going to be staring at you like a fine piece of candy."

We all looked at Katie strangely.

"Well if she is so sure that Ferb will never return her feelings then she should look on the bright side of things, right?" Katie added.

"You know with an attitude like that, you must be feeling something very similar." Ginger said as she glared at Katie.

Katie tilted her head a little and gave Ginger a strange look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean with your habit of saying stupid and unnecessary things, you must be all too sure that your crush doesn't return your feelings."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Katie snapped.

"Underneath that annoying exterior of his is a scared person who wants to be alone, meaning he has absolutely no interest in someone who doesn't think about things before she says them."

It looked like Katie was about to cry, but Gretchen placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Look, we don't need to argue about this, we're still a little shaken up from yesterday and earlier today so lets just try to calm down and get past this."

Katie looked at Gretchen for a moment then looked back to Ginger. Ginger then let out a sigh and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm just … you want to know how many nerds have been hitting on me today? Every time I turn around, some nerd is trying a cheesy pickup line that they got online."

"Well what did you expect?" I said as I leaned against the side of my desk. "You're number ten on the list of most desired girls, and you said that you were in love with a nerd who you think is cute. Every nerd is going to jump at this chance to get with one of the most desired girls in the school, and this is probably the best chance that they are going to get."

"But I only want the one nerd that I'm in love with, I don't want all of them." Ginger pleaded.

"You know what I find funny?" Katie asked. "Of all the nerds that Ginger could have fallen for, she fell for one that is popular with the ladies."

We all looked at Katie strangely again. After a moment Ginger sighed and looked down. "Yeah … that's just hilarious." Ginger said sarcastically. "Of all the nerds I could have fallen for, I fall for the one that more than a few girls have already fallen for."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After school)

Ferb, Erick, and I were at Erick's locker helping him collect the things that he needed to bring home with him. "So you sure you don't need your science book?" I asked.

"Yeah, Katie is coming over later because she needs tutoring and she's going to bring hers."

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Ferb said with a sly smile which caused me to smile as well.

Erick let out a laugh then looked back at his locker. "Yeah well … not as close as I thought."

The smile on my face slowly disappeared and I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Erick shook his head. "Well … I thought we were close … but now I find out that she has had a secret crush on someone and never told me anything about it."

"So what?" I asked. "Isabella also had a secret crush and never told me anything about it."

"That's different." Erick said.

"Different how?" I almost demanded.

Erick looked at me then for some reason his eyes popped open. "Umm, Katie was my very first friend and is very important to me."

"So what? Isabella was one of my first friends. Heck, I was friends with her before I was friends with Ferb."

Erick looked from side to side quickly. "But … that was when you were young … very young."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I mean … I never had a friend until I met her … so she is really important to me … not to mention I was raised in an orphanage it's not like my life has been all rainbows and sunshine."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment then realized something. "Hey Erick … isn't the guy that Katie's in love with an orphan?"

He looked to the side for a moment then back to me. "There are more than a few orphans in this school Phineas."

"Yes, but how many does Katie know?"

"You know that there's a group in this school called orphans anonymous where depressed orphans go to talk about their past and work through their problems together."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and one time there was a little party where we had to bring a friend, so I brought Katie and introduced her to everyone there."

"So ... how many of them are smart asses?" Ferb asked.

"Enough." Erick said as he closed his locker. "She knows about … I don't even know how many. There are a lot of orphans who attend the meetings who went to the party, Katie could be in love with any one of them."

'Well maybe you should ask her about it." I said as we started walking.

"And maybe you should ask Isabella about her crush." He retorted.

We continued in an awkward silence for a moment until Baljeet came running over to us. "Guys! Did you hear? Ginger has a crush on someone."

We all turned to look at Baljeet. "Yeah we heard." Erick said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Oh, what am I going to do? I mean I was getting close to her but now I don't have a chance if she has developed feelings for someone."

"Huh?" We all said at the same time.

"I like Ginger, I have been wanting to go out with her for a few years but seeing as I am not one that attracts ladies, I need to spend a lot of time slowly building up a relationship."

"What do you mean when you say you 'don't attract ladies'?" Erick asked.

"I mean in my whole life, not one girl has ever been interested in me."

"What about Wendy?" I asked.

"That was one time." Baljeet said as he looked away.

"And then there's your old friend Mishti?" Ferb added.

"We almost went out but decided to just stay friends."

Erick started to scratch his chin. "And what about that hot french girl that-"

"The point is that Ginger would never fall for me at first sight. I need to build up her feelings then slowly ease her into it."

"You talking about girls again?" Buford said as he walked over. "Just like a nerd to dream about dating someone."

"It is going to work Buford" Baljeet started to look crestfallen. "Or it would have … If she did not fall for someone else."

"Well … try to keep optimistic." I said weakly.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "What's up with you dinner bell?" Buford asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're not your usual optimistic self."

I sighed. "Well I still don't know what I'm going to say to Izzy about … I need to say something to her about her crush but … I don't know what to say."

"Why do you need to say anything?" Buford asked.

"Because she's my best friend and her biggest secret was just broadcast to the entire school."

"So? Just cheer her up, get her some ice cream or something."

"It's not that simple." I retorted.

"It actually is … unless you like her as more than just a friend." Buford said in almost a mocking tone.

I looked at him confused. "Well yeah, she's my best friend."

He shook his head. "No. I mean more than a best friend."

"Mega best friend?" I asked.

Everyone did a face palm. "No you idiot, he means it only matters if you're in love with her." Erick clarified.

"Oh." I said calmly. It took a few moments for what he said to actually hit me. All the while Ferb was counting down on his fingers. "Wait … WHAT? I don't love Izzy. We're just friends is all."

"Then why have you gotten so worked up since you found out about Isabella's crush?" Erick asked. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous … actually, there's nothing saying that you're not jealous."

I started rubbing my eyes. "Look, I'm only going to say this once ..." I wanted to say that I was not in love with Isabella but truthfully, I couldn't say it with enough certainty to convince anyone including myself. "Can I get back to you on that?" Erick and Buford started to laugh as Ferb and Baljeet did a face palm.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. Now for an important announcement. I plan to hold off on this story for a short time so I can get some work in on my other stories. Now I emphasize the word short so don't think this story is canceled.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so sorry that this chapter is a little late, I wanted to get it reviewed twice but it was worth it. Now without further adu, I give you the next chapter of this amazing story.**

**14AmyChan: Sorry if I spoiled it for you, but hey, if it makes you feel any better I can spoil this story.**

**Sabrina06: I'm interested in hearing them, you are my beta reader after all.**

**LaptopWriter22: You know I hadn't thought of that.**

**Whythis: What is it about that episode that made you conflicted?**

**Thedoraemons7: Yes, yes they will.**

**Ronnie Walk: Well her it is.**

**Anonymous: I will do my best.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: You know what, you're right, I will try to update a little faster next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and ****Jesse Agréable**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**(Phineas's POV)**

The bus departure had been delayed due to an accident in front of the school causing us to have to wait.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish." Buford complained as he sat back in his seat.

Baljeet got up to take a look at the place where the accident occurred. "Well it should not take too much more time for them to clear it out. Just wait and everything will be fine."

Buford scoffed and turned to look out the window.

I could tell that Buford wasn't too happy about having to wait and truthfully neither was I. Isabella had made up with most of the fireside girls, so now they were sitting with each other. Not to say that I didn't want her to make up with them, I just wanted to continue to sit with her.

I was staring out the window until I heard someone running down the aisle. When I turned to see who it was, I felt my heart skip a beat for some reason when I saw that it was Isabella. "Hey Phineas, I need to see your phone"

I tilted my head to the side a little and looked at her confused. "Might I ask why you want to borrow it?"

"Mine is out of power and I need to see if something I heard is true." I took out my phone and handed it to her. After a few moments I saw her eyes widen in horror. "I can't believe it." She said slowly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Isabella slowly shook her head. "No … someone ... is listing all the information given during the announcements this morning."

"What?" I exclaimed as I took my phone back. It was still on the home page but there was still a link to a page that was marked 'Crushes of the fireside girls.' "This can't be real, can it?" I taped the link and sure enough there was every fireside girl's name and a list of information about each of their crushes.

"Let me see that." Buford exclaimed as he took the phone from my hand. "Wow … someone clearly wants to find out who you lot are in love with and let the whole school know too."

Buford handed the phone to Baljeet who squinted while looking at it. "I don't remember anything about Ginger's crush being popular with the ladies."

Isabella quickly took the phone from Baljeet and stared at it in horror. "They were watching us." She said softly. "Someone was spying on us when … Oh my gosh." She handed the phone back to me and walked back to the other fireside girls.

I took a look at the list for a moment then over to Ferb who was sitting next to me. "Think we can take this site down?"

Ferb shook his head. "They would just put it back up again."

I looked back to my phone and read then re-read the information on Isabella's crush. _Creative, talented, … smart? When did she say that? _I looked over to Ferb. "I think whoever this is might be constantly spying on the fireside girls."

Ferb thought to himself for a few moments then his eyes snapped open.. "I only know one person who is capable of spying on someone twenty-four seven."

"Yeah but why would Irving want to ruin the fireside girls'reputation?" The thought occurred immediately as I looked back to my phone.

"Who knows." Erick murmured from his seat.

I took another look at the list. _Isabella's crush is smart, creative, talented, … and has a brother … _I closed the browser and put my phone away. _It's not my business who it is that Isabella is crushing on. If she doesn't want to tell me then maybe I'm not supposed to know, so I shouldn't be poking around._

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I ran back to the other fireside girls as fast as I could. Adyson wasn't there seeing as she walked to and from school and Gretchen didn't want to take the bus home today. "Girls, we have a problem." Katie, Ginger, Holly, and Milly all turned to look at me. "Someone has been spying on us and putting everything we say about our crushes online."

Everyone's eyes widened and Katie stood up. "Wait, you don't mean everything, do you?"

I nodded. "Every thing we said about our crush today has been put online."

Katie sat down and I took my seat across from Holly and Milly.

"Who would do this?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think that Jesse might somehow be involved."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Milly asked.

I looked out the window and shrugged. "I guess we just … don't talk about it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Katie asked as she peered over the back of my seat. "People have been asking me questions about my crush, making me feel as though I were being interrogated for smuggling a platypus into the country or something."

I turned and looked at Katie, surprised. "Why have they been asking you about your crush?" I asked. "I would think that they'd be pestering me or Adyson more."

She shrugged. "I guess it's because I was more specific … and then there's the fact that you're in love with someone who has a brother … so they will be interrogating their brothers for a while."

I let out a sigh. "Anyone who would press their brother for something like that is wasting their time. The man I love wouldn't abuse his brother for anything like that."

Holly made a slashing motion across her neck "Isabella watch yourself, they might hear you."

"Let them, I might as well save some others the hassle."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Phineas and I had gotten off the bus and were sitting in our shared room talking about future ideas, yet it seemed like Phineas's mind was otherwise occupied. "I still think that it's a bad idea to make a device that lets someone turn themselves into an animal." I said as I was drawing up blueprints. "I mean what if the device breaks or disappears while we are transformed into animals? We could be stuck like that forever."

I glanced up from my blueprint to look at Phineas who was sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I let out a sigh and walked over to him. "Phineas, are you listening to me?"

He looked over to me with a surprised look on his face "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

I face palmed. _Man, I bet this has something to do with Isabella's crush … maybe he's jealous. _I decided to press him a little further on the matter. "Phineas, are you thinking about Isabella?"

His eyes went wide and he looked away. "No … well … not specifically her but ..."

"But what?" I demanded.

"... I think we need to have a chat with Irving." He decided.

I looked at him a little confused. "Why would you want to talk to him?"

He shrugged. "I can't think of anyone else who has that kind of spying ability, if he wasn't the one who recorded the fireside girls then he might have an idea who did."

I thought to myself for a few moments before coming to the same conclusion. "It's worth a shot."

Phineas shot up from his bed and rushed over to his closet. After a few moments he pulled out a small remote with a button on it. "So we're teleporting there?" I asked.

Phineas looked up from the device. "Can you think of a better way?"

I let out a sigh. "That's breaking and entering." Phineas's face fell for a moment before he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm texting Irving to let him know that we're going to be teleporting to his house shortly for his help with something."

I face palmed again. "You know that he's going to jump at the chance to-"

"Response!" Phineas interrupted. "Looks like we have a green light."

I sighed and walked over to Phineas and placed a hand on his shoulder and he pressed the button. This new teleporter worked a little differently than the old one. With this new model, all you have to do is think the location and you will be teleported there. Within no time at all we were in Irving's room being greeted by the screaming fan.

"Phineas, Ferb! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked a little too ecstatically.

Phineas leered at Irving. "We need to check to see if you were behind the little … incident that happened earlier today." Irving's overjoyed expression turned form one of joy to terror.

"Well … about that ..." He said weakly.

"Irving." Phineas said in a demanding voice. "Were you the one who was spying on the fireside girls?"

Irving let out a sigh. "No it wasn't me, but …" Both Phineas and I leered at the fan boy. "I realized that my spy cameras were … hacked … recently."

"What do you mean by that?" Phineas questioned.

"I mean someone has taken control of my whole network … I guess I should have had my password set to something other than 'PhineasandFerbrock1' huh?"

Both Phineas and I did a face palm. "Did you get control back yet?"

Irving shook his head. "They changed the password again so I don't know how to get in … and the program is hacker proof … made special by Ferb."

Both Phineas and I let out a sigh. My hacker proof system was infallible … even by me. "So then what are you doing about it?" My brother inquired.

"Well, I've managed to get control of some of my cameras back by manually rerouting each one individually to the backup system. I'm getting more and more every day, so soon this malevolent force shouldn't be able to spy on you anymore. And don't worry, I have the password set to something that no one will ever guess."

"Is it PhineasandFerbrocks with an x?" I scoffed.

Irving's face went red and he laughed a little. "Well … I'll change it and-"

"No." I interrupted. Both Phineas and Irving gave me a strange look. "You're going to give the backup system to me and I will fix this little dilemma."

Phineas looked at me in a funny way and Irving looked at me in a happy way. "I know that you would be faster at getting the cameras back, but it's not as though Irving can't fix this himself." Phineas said.

I shook my head. "I don't want Irving to be the only one to have access to this anymore. We've seen what happened last time and I want to be prepared if this happens again."

A creepy smile grew on Irving's face. "And if you have something to distract you from Gretchen then all the better right?"

My face turned red and I looked away. "Well … no … but this is important and if it makes me unable to talk to Gretchen... then oh well." Phineas face palmed and Irving laughed.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Some time later)

Katie and I were in my room sitting on my bed going over the various parts of a cell. Katie was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and long pants, she had outgrown her pig tails some time ago and now let her hair flow freely; yet it only reached down to her neck. She had developed some simple curves, yet hated wearing tight clothing, so no one ever noticed. I didn't really mind though, I always thought that she looked nice no matter what she was wearing. "I'm sorry to say Katie, but the network of the cell is not called the vas deferens."

"Then what is it called?" She asked.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sure you can figure it out, it's the only part that has a long name."

She thought to herself for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Is it the ectoplasm reticular?"

I face palmed. "Close, it's called the Endoplasmic Reticulum."

She let out a groan and leaned back. "I'm never going to get this, I need you to give me more tutoring."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

She lifted her head to look at me. "If the Endoplasmic Reticulum is the network … then what does the vas deferens do?"

I looked at her for a moment then back to book she lent me. "It's not part of the cell."

"Then what is it?" She asked as she sat up.

"It's part of the male reproductive system." I glanced up from the book to see the deep pink on her face.

"Can we … move on to the next question?" She asked.

I let out a small laugh then read the next question. "What are the lysosomes responsible for?"

She rolled her head. "I don't know, do they … synthesize proteins?"

"No that's the ribosomes."

She let out a sigh. "I told you, I need more help. Maybe I should come over more."

I looked over to her then back to her book. "Well I have a good way to remember lysosomes … well … it's not exactly what you would call good but ..."

"Please tell me. I need all the help I can get."

"Well ..." I scratched the back of my head. "Back at the orphanage I knew of this guy named Lyle who was one of the kids who was ranked seven on the list of kids least likely to be adopted, and one day he went up to sunset bridge and-"

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Katie interrupted. "I know what the lysosomes do and now I will never be able to forget it with that grim example you gave me."

I let out a small laugh. "How can you laugh at something like that?" Katie asked.

"Because I never knew a guy named Lyle."

She leered at me. "That's kinda low you know."

After a moment we both laughed then leaned back. "Katie, I know you can easily get this, so why are you making it seem like you're having so much trouble?"

Katie looked down. "What makes you think I can get this? Maybe the cell is particularly hard for me."

"I know you better than that." I said in a joking manner.

"Oh come on, you don't know me that well." She retorted, also in a joking manner.

My smile disappeared and I looked at her with a slightly depressed look on my face. "Yeah … I guess I don't." I said in a more serious tone.

Katie's soft expression quickly turned scared. "Don't talk like that. I was only joking."

"Really? Because I'm not so sure."

She started to look more scared. "Erick … what are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "I … I thought we … I thought you could tell me anything … I thought we could tell each other anything."

I saw a tear start to form in her eye. "What are you talking about?"

I tilted my head down. "How long … have you been in love?"

Her eyes popped open. "I've … it's been for some time now … but what does that have to do with-"

"Anything?" I finished for her. "It seems like a pretty big event in your life when you fall for someone."

"I don't have to tell you who I fall in love with." She said in a stern tone.

"I never said you had to tell me who, but just that you love someone."

She shook her head. "You're blowing this out of proportion. I mean sure it is a big event for me that I fall for someone but it's not something that I would go around bragging to just anyone."

I leaned back. "So I guess now I fall under the category of just anyone?" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean I thought we were best friends … I guess not, seeing as you would let the other fireside girls know, and not me." I looked up at her and saw that she was about to cry.

_What's wrong with you Erick? _I thought to myself. _You're making your closest and first friend cry … if anything that's worse than her not telling you about her crush. _I let out a sigh. "You know what, I am blowing this out of proportion." I said causing her expression to lighten. "You know maybe it just never came up, I mean you've probably been in love longer than you've known me. So I shouldn't really be getting upset about the whole thing."

I saw her expression lighten a little more, then she started to tilt her head forward a little letting her hair block my view of her eyes. "I've known you long enough to know when you're saying something simply to make other people feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Albeit, I am trying to make you feel better, I am also telling the truth."

She shook her head. "But you were right before, I should have told you."

"I already told you, I'm sorry for overreacting and-"

"I should have told you that I was in love but I was scared." She said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Scared of what?" I asked slowly.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone? Have you ever felt that the more people you tell the more the chance that the person who you are in love with will find out and reject your feelings?"

I let my head drop. "I did … once."

Her eyes lit up. "... really?"

I looked up at her then let my eyes drop again. "Yeah … and here I am lecturing you about not telling me …"

She scooted closer and sat next to me. . "Could you … tell me about her?"

I laughed a little at the look in her eye. "I guess I owe it to you." I looked up at the ceiling and began. "Well, she had this golden blond hair and everyone thought she was a little strange." I laughed at the memory. "I really fell hard for her but … sadly …" I let my head drop and closed my eyes. "I'm over it …" I could have sworn I heard Katie cry but when I opened my eyes she didn't have a tear in her eyes.

"Thank you … for opening up." She said with a gloomy look in her eyes.

I got to the edge of the bed and grabbed my crutches. "It's the least I could do." I got to my feet and offered a hand out to her. "Would you like to stay for dinner? My uncle is bringing pizza home."

Her face still looked gloomy but then she wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try to start the next one some time tonight but I do have other things to work on. But regardless of what happens I will see you all later. Oh, I almost forgot, anyone who can guess who Erick was talking about can have a cookie. Truthfully, I don't think anyone will get it.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, it's me again and here I am with another installment of this story. I also have an announcement. Seeing as I have a job, I will have less time to type, so from now until … when I feel like it, I will be changing my minimum chapters per week to … well … one … sorry … TO THE REVIEWS!**

**LaptopWriter22: You probably would. Phineas did look at it … but he still doesn't know that it's him that Isabella is talking about.**

**Sabrina06: Glad you think so.**

**PnFbiggestfan: That would be too easy of an answer … if that was the answer. Seeing as it's not, it must be driving you crazy to find out who he is talking about.**

**Whythis: I think she also had her mind erased in the movie. Thanks.**

**Thedoraemons7: I'm sorry but I didn't really understand your review. I get the gist of it (I think) so thank you.**

**Phineas81707: It's not, but that doesn't mean that Katie isn't going to think that he was talking about her.**

**14AmyChan: That just means that I'm doing my job, not the one I get paid for, just the one I do for fun.**

**Pregnantnun227: That is a long review … but short at the same time but thank you all the same.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Sorry to say … well actually I'm not that sorry but you're wrong on the first part and Ferb should grow up.**

**Ripplerose: I was hoping someone would catch that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and****Arron**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**(Erick's POV)**

**(The following Friday)**

I was on my way to Phineas and Ferb's house for Friday's big idea. When I made it through the gate, I saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under their tree looking at blueprints along with Buford, Baljeet and Django. They were all waiting for Phineas and Ferb to explain their idea.

"You know it's a sad sight when the guy with crutches gets here before the activity starts." I exclaimed getting everybody's attention.

"Still waiting on parts to come in." Phineas said as he looked up from his blueprint.

I shook my head and made my way over to where everyone else was. "So are we expecting anyone else? Or is this it for today?" I asked.

Phineas rolled up his blueprint and began answering my question. "Well Gretchen said that she had family coming over, Holly has a report to work on, Milly is cleaning her room, Adyson said that she had a previous engagement, Isabella would only say that she was busy, and we couldn't reach Katie."

"Has anyone else noticed that Katie's been acting strange?" Django asked.

"She's been acting rather distant since our last tutoring session." I said with a shrug.

"You did not by chance say something that would have upset her in any way, did you?" Baljeet asked.

"Can't say I did." I froze for a moment then looked back at Phineas. "You haven't mentioned Ginger. Is she coming?"

"Oh yeah, she said that she is bringing a friend and will be late getting here." Phineas answered with his usual optimism.

"WHAT?" Baljeet exclaimed. "You did not tell me about this."

Phineas raised his hands in defense. "Relax Baljeet. She's just bringing him because he wanted to meet Erick."

I froze for a moment then looked over to Phineas. "Why would someone want to meet me?"

Before I could get an answer I heard a knock at the fence and Phineas rushed over to get it. As the gate opened I looked away and silently cursed, seeing that Ginger had brought one of the many people I thought I would never see again.

"So you must be the famous Phineas Flynn I've been hearing so much about." The tall boy with black hair and wearing a yellow T-Shirt and shorts said. "I thought you'd be… triangular." Everyone laughed while I made my way to the far side of the tree.

_Why is he here? Given I could think of plenty people that could be worse, but still, why is he here? _I thought.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Arron." The boy said as he took a bow.

I sighed and stepped out from behind the tree. "You've really changed a lot haven't you." I said, causing Arron to walk over to me.

"Erick? Is that you?" He asked as he took a few steps closer. "Wow, I can't believe you're actually talking."

"I can't believe you're actually smiling." I retorted.

"Touché." He said instantly. "But in any case, I can't believe I actually found you here."

"I can't believe you actually got out of the orphanage." I replied.

"Again, touché." He said as he took a few steps back.

"Wait a second." Ginger said as she lifted up her hands. "You two know each other?"

"Well that's kinda a long story." Arron said as he scratched the back of his head. "You see we lived in the same orphanage together back when we were kids."

"And Arron had this nasty little habit of saying whatever was on his mind which earned him the tenth spot on the top ten kids least likely to be adopted. Surprisingly he was also the third smartest kid at the orphanage." I finished.

"Third?" He asked.

"Yeah, third." I responded.

Arron sighed then turned back to me. "Look, I know you must be upset because of my part in what happened."

"You're the main reason why it happened." I snapped back at him.

"I wouldn't say that." He said defensively.

"I believe your exact words were 'mistake of creation'."

He sighed. "Okay I guess it is mostly my fault."

"You can say that again." I hissed. Everyone started looking at me like I was possessed or something.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know why you're mad, Mishi explained the whole thing to everyone after you left with your uncle."

"Mishi? You mean the psychopathic creep that sat at spot one? How would he know?" I shook my head. "Better question, why would he care?"

"To answer your first question, I don't know. And to answer your second question … it's Mishi, I think he wanted to make it worse."

"Did he make it worse?" I asked.

He looked down then turned his eyes to look up at me. "People stopped after he explained it … but I think … she … feels awful about it."

"Wait, wait, wait. SHE knows? When did he explain it?"

Arron stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. "She was only away for a month … you know what it's like in Cavumvill … they won't keep you in a Psych ward for long."

"Wait, wait, wait." Phineas said as he walked towards us. "What are you two talking about?"

"It's personal." We both said at the same time.

We turned back to face each other and Arron sighed. "Look, I know what I did was wrong… and I apologized after Mishi explained it." I glared at him. "I'm sorry. I've changed. I feel bad about what I did, so can we just get past it and be friends?"

I glared at him for a few more moments before I sighed. "I'm still upset, but seeing as you have to have changed, if you actually got adopted … speaking of which what are they like?"

"Nice family, they wanted a fourth kid really bad but something happened to the mom's … you know, so they decided to adopt, they chose me."

"Really?" I shook my head. "Back to the point, I'll get over it." I turned away then turned my head back to look at Arron "Eventually."

"If I may ask." Baljeet began as he walked up to us. "What exactly happened between you two?"

We both turned to face the rest of the group. "Don't ask." We both said simultaneously.

At that moment we heard a truck arrive. "Hey, looks like the parts are here." Phineas said completely ignoring the conversation that just took place.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

We had started working on Phineas and Ferb's (mostly Ferb's) new idea of creating a flash-drive that can not only hold a petabyte of information, but also automatically organizes all data that is put on it. Given that I was excited at first but now that Ginger's new friend has joined us… I am not too sure I am that interested in it at the moment.

"Hey Arron." I said as I brought some prototypes over to him. "Phineas asked me to get these tested and seeing as you are almost as smart as Erick, I was thinking that-"

"Baljeet, let me stop you right there." He interrupted. "I'm not 'almost' as smart as Erick, I'm smarter than him."

I tilted my head to the side a little. "But he said that he was smarter than you."

Arron smiled and plugged one of the prototypes into a computer. "I'll give you, that Erick is wiser than I am, there's no argument there. However, he is in no way smarter than me." He unplugged the flash drive from the computer and handed it back to me. "Your organizing program is a little glitchy, not to mention that the date isn't self defragmenting."

I took a look at the drive then back to Arron. "Wow … I … you are smart."

He let out a small laugh then leaned back in his chair. "You could say that, I mean I am top in every class I'm in. And if you don't believe me then just ask Ginger. She's in most of my classes."

"So that is how you heard about Erick?"

"Yup. Thought I recognized the description … you know, aside from the talking part … come to think of it, do you know why he started talking?"

I shrugged. "I am not too sure on the details, but Katie got him talking when he moved here."

He turned to look at me. "Katie? You mean the strange fireside girl that always says random things? The fifth most desired girl in the school? The girl with blond hair? That Katie?"

I gave him a strange look. "Yes … why?"

He looked back to his computer for a moment. "Damn … that can't end well."

"What can not end well?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look. "You don't use contractions much, do you?"

I gave him a leer. "That is not important right now, tell me what can not end well."

"And you just did it twice there."

I gave him another leer. "I can see why others are annoyed when one speaks their mind."

He froze for a moment. "Ah, sorry, old habit, trying to break."

"Must really drive the girls away." I started feeling better, there was no way that this guy can be the man that Ginger was in love with if he was not a ladies man.

"Oh no, you'd be surprised. All I do is simply say something truthful about a girl that's also a compliment and then they just keep throwing themselves at my feet."

I felt my heart sink. _This guy might actually be the one that Ginger was talking about. _I took a deep breath. "So you must really get a few girlfriends then, do you not?"

He shook his head. "Don't have eyes for most of them so when they throw themselves at my feet, I simply step over them."

"Sounds cruel."

"Not like I can indulge them, it wouldn't be right for me to constantly lie to them about liking them."

"So you currently don't have your eye on someone?" I asked as I filled with hope.

"Well now, I never said that. There's a girl out there that I'm interested in … but I don't think I can have her."

_He could be talking about Ginger. Then again maybe he is not. But what do I do if he is? Do I tell him that I am trying to make her my girlfriend? Do I push my efforts with Ginger ahead of schedule and tell her how I feel? No, I'm willing to bet that … it is probably better left unsaid._

* * *

**And now I must rest. Sorry I don't have much else to say here but I doubt many people read these anyway.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I spent all yesterday writing this chapter and let me tell you, I was tired after I finished. And now to the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: Erick has an interesting backstory but I can't reveal what it is just yet … I might not reveal it all in this story.**

**Ayahsad167: Contrary to popular belief, I actually like it when people correct things in my story, it helps me make it better.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Who said he tormented Erick? And yes, Baljeet is having some competition.**

**Pregnantnun227: And I plan to do it more.**

**LaptopWriter22: Don't apologize, a lot of people leave reviews like that.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Glad you think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and****Connor**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**(Django's POV)**

(Next Monday)

I was sitting in my third period classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. This was the first time she's been late to class_, which most students would find exciting but there was one thing that made me a little upset. Third period was my art class._

_I sat back in my chair and looked at the clock that hung over the door. __She's already seven minutes late. __I thought to myself. __Well, at least it's only a small amount of the class time. __I let out a sigh and looked around at the various conversations going on. None of my friends were in this class so there wasn't much I could do._

_After about five more minutes I let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling. __Well let's see, I know she's here today, otherwise a sub would've been here__by now. She only has one class before this and it's in this very class room so she had to leave this room for some reason … a sub would be here if she knew that she wouldn't be returning after whatever it is she needed to do … so she had to do something in this school … it would have to be something that happened last minute or she would leave a note or something … so then she was called for some kind of emergency … but what kind of emergency would require the assistance of an art teacher? __I continued thinking until something came to me. __Unless it was something else that they needed her for. __I began scratching my chin in thought. __She does seem like the older sister type … could she have a younger sibling in this school that was having some sort of crisis_

_I froze as a new thought came running through my mind. __She's married so she wouldn't have the same last name … she does kinda look like her … not to mention that she is the most likely person to be going through something right now …_

_Just then the teacher came walking into the room slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late class." She said as she sat down._

_"__What happened?" A kid that was sitting behind me asked._

_"__My little sister was having some trouble and needed some help." She said as she took a few breaths._

_"__You have a sister?" A girl asked._

_"__Yes, she actually goes to this school." The teacher responded._

_"__Who is she?" Someone else asked._

_The teacher smiled. "It's a secret. Now let's get started."_

_I knew that she wouldn't tell who, seeing as everyone would ask said little sister about what happened, and I doubt she would want her little sister to go through something like that._

_Class proceeded as normal and everyone carried on as if nothing happened. After class was over, I decided to check to see if my suspicions were right. I walked up to the teacher and made sure that none of the other students were within ear shot. "Excuse me, Mrs. Caresin?" I asked._

_"__Yes Django?" She responded as she looked at me._

_I took a silent breath. "Earlier today … you weren't by any chance talking about Adyson Sweetwater, were you?"_

_She looked at me surprised. "I … You're one of Adyson's friends, you didn't know that I was her older sister?"_

_I shook my head. "No she didn't really tell me much about her family … she doesn't really tell me much at all … even though we hang out in the same group, her and I don't really … talk to each other much."_

_She looked at me surprised for a few more moments then smiled. "Well she does talk about you a lot. Maybe the two of you should try to get to know each other more." She packed up some of her things, then turned back to me. "If Adyson didn't tell you then how did you know that I was her older sister?"_

_I shrugged. "Well with the events of last week, Adyson's ex-boyfriend, and the fact that I like – I mean every boy in this school likes her, I could imagine that she is pretty stressed right now." I looked away slightly and tried to hide my slip up._

_She smiled at me and giggled. "Are you in love with my little sister?"_

_My face quickly turned red and I started taping my fingers together. "I … I … well … she ..."_

_Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I quickly thanked her for her time, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door._

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

(Later)

I was sitting in study hall trying not to think of what happened earlier today. My ex-boyfriend Connor decided that he wanted to get revenge on me so he threatened to find this new boy that I was in love with and make him wish he was never born. He vowed to do anything to make him hate me even if he didn't return my feelings. I shook the memory out of my head and tried to study. _It's not like he'll ever find out who it is that I'm in love with, the only way he can do that is if he got more information on him. _I let out a sigh of relief and began studying.

_Not to mention that Django probably doesn't return my feelings … so it's not like I have any reason to tell. _At that moment I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around to look at who it was I was surprised to see it was my sister.

"Hey Angie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just checking on my little sis to see if she was feeling okay. And I wanted to see if you wanted a ride home."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'd like that, if it's not to much trouble."

She smiled and took a seat next to me, Study hall was empty seeing as it was the last period of the day so many of the kids were elsewhere in the school.

"You know Addy." My sister started. "I've noticed that the boy you have a crush on is quite the detective."

"Yeah, I know. He's gotten really good at that kind of thing."

"And here I thought he was just one of my best students." She joked.

We both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. After we had a chance to breathe Angie looked at me seriously. "He's going to find out at some point, he should hear it from you before he figures it out himself."

"And what would that accomplish?" I asked as I rested my head in my arms.

"Well, for one it would clear up any misunderstandings. If he finds out from someone else, then you're keeping secrets from him."

"So? It's not like he likes me back." I responded.

"Addy." My sister said as she rubbed my head. "Don't think like that, I'm sure he feels the same way about you as you feel about him."

I looked to the side. _No, he can't. He can't like me back, if he did and we got together then Connor would know who he was and if we didn't then … we wouldn't be together. _I looked back to Angel and sighed. "He's not going to find out, the list of people it could be is very long."

"Addy, there aren't that many artists in this school, at least not so many to not narrow the list down. I'd say that there's no more than fifty that are striving to become artists."

"I know." I responded. "I just don't know what I'm going to do yet." Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I grabbed my things and made my way to Angle's car.

The ride home only took about five minutes seeing as I live so close to the school. When we got home Angle unlocked the doors and rolled down the driver's window. "If you need someone to talk to just call me. Okay?" I nodded and she rolled up the window and drove away.

I walked inside and upstairs to my room. _What am I going to do? _I thought as I lay down on my bed. _If Django really does like me and I tell him, then Connor will torture him. _I rolled over. _And if I don't tell him then we'll never get together. Connor wins either way. _I let out a moan. _And if he doesn't like me then lose no matter what.. _I looked over to my computer and sighed. _If only the information about our crushes wasn't put online, maybe Django would have a harder time figuring it out._

I got off my bed and walked over to my computer. "Let's see how much info he actually has to work with." I turned on my computer and waited for it to boot up. As it finished, I opened my web browser and looked for the info about my crush. "Let's see now … no ..." I froze in horror as I looked at what was posted there. _Artistic, … investigative? When did that get there? _Much to my dismay there was still something underneath investigative. _Blue eyes, brown hair … where are they getting this information? _I took a few steps back and took a breath. _It's okay, Connor's going to be looking constantly but none of the people who know are going to tell him anything, so unless this thing comes up with more info then he wont be able to narrow it down. The problem is Django, he knows me better and might be able to find out in less time … at the very least I'd say it would take a week, and that's after he starts looking … should I tell him? … No … I think it's better left unsaid._

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I was sitting in my room on my computer trying to go over some things that I needed to do for the next fireside girls meeting. Unfortunately however, my mind was … otherwise occupied with thoughts of Ferb. _What am I going to do? _I thought to myself. _Ferb hasn't spoken a word to me since he found out about my crush on him. _As I was crying to myself, I received a chat request from Isabella over the video chat that Phineas and Ferb created. I quickly accepted it and a screen appeared showing Isabella.

"Hey Gretchen." She said.

"Hey Isabella." I responded.

"Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in a while." She asked concern written on her face.

"I'm doing as fine as I can with the man I'm in love with knowing about it and not talking to me." I replied halfheartedly.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't know what to say." Isabella commented.

"Or maybe he doesn't like me and doesn't want to speak to me anymore." I cried as I rested my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

"Look Gretchen, Ferb has a lot of important work to do disconnecting the bugs wired throughout the school, not to mention he's also getting over a heart break, in case you forgot." I opened my eyes and looked at Isabella. "Not to mention that he is not that kind of man, he would let you down easy if he wasn't in love with you. His not talking to you is a sign that you still have a chance."

"You really think so?" I asked as I lifted my head up.

She scrutinized me. "Gretchen, you have the least to worry about out of all of us."

I wiped a tear away from one of my eyes. "Thanks Isabella. I needed that."

"Good." She said as she smiled. "Now you can help me with something."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Earlier today I accidentally let some things spill about Adyson's crush."

"How did that happen?" I questioned.

"I didn't know that the girls' bathroom was bugged and I was joking around with Milly about Adyson and Katie's crushes and now everyone knows that Adyson's crush has brown hair and blue eyes and Katie's crush wears glasses."

"Why were you talking about the other girls' crushes?"

"We've been doing it for years in case you forgot, it's kinda hard to kick a habit like that."

I sighed as another call came in, this one was from Katie. "Katie's calling."

"Well let her join in our happy conversation. I have to tell her what happened anyway." Isabella answered.

I clicked the accept button which added Katie to our conversation. "Hi girls." Katie said sadly.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Isabella asked.

Katie sighed. "It's Erick … I didn't want to believe it at first but … he doesn't like me anymore."

"Whoa, hold on. What would make you think that?" I asked.

"Erick said that he once had a crush on a blond girl that everyone thought was strange but … he was over it … Erick doesn't know any other blond girls aside from me. And people are always calling me strange."

"He could still be in love with you." Isabella suggested.

"He said that he was over it and I could tell that he meant it." Katie said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I think we're missing something very important here." I began. "Everyone's crush is going to find out eventually and what happens then? Look at me, Ferb found out about my crush on him and now even though I know he's busy with important things, he's trying to avoid me at every turn. Do you guys want that?"

Both Isabella and Katie looked at their screens in shock. They clearly didn't expect me to say something like that.

"I … I have homework to do." Katie said as she disconnected.

Isabella sighed and looked at me. "Look Gretchen, Phineas is the most oblivious person I know, not to mention that he won't try to pry into this unless he is interested." Isabella also disconnected leaving me to stare at a blank screen.

"Well at least I'm feeling a little better." I said to myself as I went back to work.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. My parents weren't home so I didn't really have much else to do. "Stupid shows, got over one thousand channels and still nothing to watch." I sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Why can't I get my mind off it?" I said to no one in particular. "I shouldn't care much, I'm a bully, I shouldn't be thinking about all this mushy crush stuff."

I grabbed some bread and made myself a sandwich. "They would take away my bully card if they found out."

I took a few bites of the sandwich but still couldn't think of anything else. "The words bully, compassionate, and talented, should never be used in the same sentence. I should be completely outraged that she said that." I was no idiot, I knew that Milly was talking about me when she mentioned her crush, meaning I know that I'm the one she has a crush on. "There isn't another bully in the school or all of Danville that is compassionate, and I'm the only bully that the fireside girls know." I shoved the rest of the sandwich in my mouth. "Not that I don't … kinda like Milly. I wouldn't mind dating her." I swallowed. "But then everyone would know that I have a soft spot and I would be kicked out of the bully society."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I wonder how long I can go on lying to myself about how much being a bully matters to me more than Milly."

Moments later I heard my cell phone ring so I took a quick look at the caller I.D. "Ugh, I'd really rather not talk to Connor right now." I picked it up anyway. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"_I'm declaring bully law." _He responded.

I froze and looked at my phone. "You do know what this means, right?"

"_Yeah, but you're Buford Van Stomm, you don't return bully law."_

I sighed. A long time ago bullies feared only one thing, asking for help. This became such a problem that Bullies from all over became scared that they would come to such a situation. Eventually a very wise bully came up with the best idea a bully has ever come up with. One bully tells another to aid him in something and in exchange the helping bully can call in a favor of the first bully at any time they see fit and it can be anything that is within the power of the bully.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"_I need you to find something out for me."_

"Name it, you know I can't refuse."

"_I need the name of the guy that Adyson is crushing on."_

I paused and looked at the phone. "Why?"

"_Well, I need to get back at Adyson for dumping me. And to do that, I need the name of the guy she's crushing on."_

I sighed. "When do you need this name by?"

"_No time limit but as long as you can do it before me, I will return any favor."_

I looked at the phone and grinned. "You know what, I actually might just call in this favor, don't worry, I'll get you your name long before you can."

"_Glad I called the right bully." _He hung up the phone.

I sat back in the couch and looked at the blank T.V. "A favor from Connor … should be able to help me solve my problems."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

From seemingly no where I found myself standing in a large open field. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I started walking in one direction until I found a tree that looked a lot like the tree that was in my backyard. "What is this doing here?" I walked up to it and circled around it. When I came full circle I saw Isabella standing a short distance away with a boy that I couldn't really see.

"Hey Isabella!" I called.

She turned to me and frowned. "Oh, didn't see you there."

"Well here I am. Who is that guy with you?" I asked.

She looked at the guy then back to me. "This is the boy I've been in love with for so long."

"Really?" I said as a strange feeling developed in my chest.

She smiled coyly. "Yeah, he means so much to me. A lot more than you or your silly inventions ever did."

The strange feeling in my chest suddenly became more painful. "Isabella … wha-what do you mean? We've been friends since before we met Ferb."

She looked the other guy in the eye and smiled. "Yeah, but I've moved on now, I'm in love and I don't care about you anymore."

A tear formed in my eye and I started walking toward them but before I could move more than one foot, something stopped me. I looked down to see that I was chained to the tree. "What is this doing here?" I looked back at Isabella and the boy she was with.

"Isabella!" I called.

She didn't answer, she just moved her lips closer to his and kissed him.

"Isabella!" I called again.

This time however she looked back at me but her reaction was something I never expected. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The pressure in my chest suddenly became unbearable. My eyes shot open and I sat up and looked around to see I was now in my room. "It was a dream?" I asked myself.

I looked over to Ferb, who seemed to be sound asleep. "It was only a dream …" I sighed and looked over to Perry who was sleeping at the foot of my bed. "Whatever I've been doing before bed, I need to stop it." I lay back down and closed my eyes. "Isabella and I have been friends for years, and there's nothing that can come between us."

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to focus more on the rest of the gang more than Phineas but I couldn't help but add that little bit at the end there.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here I am with the next chapter. I worked on this all day yesterday and I am tired. It's kinda like writing for five people at once … so it'd difficult to keep continuity with the story. In any case, here you go.**

**Sabrina06: And I'm always glad to hear it.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Then you're probably going to love this chapter.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: I told you before, I can't disclose that information but you will find out soon.**

**Phinbella-cute1: I'm flattered that you like my story that much, I really like writing stories that are filled with drama (Just take a look at me story 'Why'). And you know I should do something about Ferb and Gretchen soon.**

**Abigail: You're question confuses me, if you ask me if I'm going to make more chapters as a guest review then how am I going to answer you unless I'm going to make more chapters?**

**Thedoraemons7: Well things will start to heat up.**

**Phineas81707: Thank you.**

**LaptopWriter22: I don't mean to spoil anything but there's going to be more of that later … or sooner.**

**14AmyChan: Not even Phineas's smile can stand up to my drama!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, and Connor**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I had just had another close call, I had received another late night mission from Major Monogram. Just as I stood up and put on my hat, Phineas awoke and looked right at me. I immediately dropped into my pet mode and prayed that he hadn't noticed. Luckily, it appeared that he just awoke from a nightmare and was still not processing things properly. _That's a relief. _I thought as I pretended to sleep.

I heard Phineas lie down. "Isabella and I have been friends for years, and there's nothing that can come between us." I heard him say.

I waited ten minutes and heard him start to inhale and exhale signaling that he had fallen back to sleep. _Poor Phineas, I wish I could do something for him but I can't risk my cover. _I let out a sigh and continued over to the secret entrance to my lair.

I descended into my lair and walked up to the screen. Major Monogram appeared and greeted me with his usual demeanor. "Ah Agent P. I know that it's late and all but this mission can't wait, and … we needed to tell you it's top secret."

I looked at him strangely. _What is he talking about? What can be so important that he has to keep it secret? _I thought.

"As you know, all agents are genetically altered to have human abilities." I nodded. "And that the process is simple enough that it can be done in no time at all."

I rolled my eyes. _Why is he reminding me of this? I even used the serum in question while in Africa to recruit agents to fight evil Carl._

"Unfortunately however, the serum no longer functions properly." I looked at him shocked.

_This can't be happening. _I thought. _If we can no longer produce the serum __then … there will be no more O.W.C.A. Agents._

"I know that this is very bad news, and I know that you must be thinking 'How did this happen?' Well, there is a crucial portion of the serum that requires an organic component that has been harvested from a biologically engineered source that was cultivated when the serum was first developed, that source has began to age and is no longer suited for harvesting." He moved aside and showed me a video of a plant that had begun to wither. "As you can see we need a replacement. Unfortunately this plant was biologically engineered by the same person who created the serum so we can't simply go out and get another one."

I sighed. And pulled out my computerized note pad and began writing. _Why don't we just ask the original creator to make another one? _I showed him my pad and gave him time to read it. I knew the answer wasn't that easy otherwise he wouldn't have called me in.

"Actually Agent P. that's exactly what we plan to do. The only problem is … we have no idea where the creator is."

My mission quickly became clear, I was to find the creator of the anthropomorphic animal serum and get him to create another plant for us to harvest from. As I was about to show I understood what he was asking another idea popped into my head. I quickly wrote it up and showed Major Monogram. He took a quick look at it and his eyes popped open.

"Agent P., we can't ask your owners to recreate the plant. I mean sure they could, but then that would reveal your secret identity and then there are only two options." I let out a sigh, Major Monogram was right, if I did have Phineas and Ferb help then they would have to get their minds erased.

"Actually seeing as they would be aiding the O.W.C.A. We wouldn't have the right to erase their minds leaving us with only one option." I froze and looked up at the screen. "It's a relatively new rule that has been in place not to long, sorry Agent P." I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"I know it must be difficult, but even if you weren't involved in asking them for help, they would still know about the animal agents and that they use cover stories, Phineas might not find out but Ferb is too sharp and would connect the dots in no time."

I stood up and saluted. I had no choice now but to find the original creator of the anthropomorphic animal serum. I walked out of my secret lair but was interrupted by Major Monogram one last time.

"One last thing Agent P. … if for some reason the original creator of the anthropomorphic animal serum is no longer alive … then we will actually have no choice but to turn to your owners … meaning you will have to be relocated."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. _Then I so hope that this person is alive … and I must find him before it's too late._

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The following morning)

Ferb and I were waiting in front of our house for the school bus to come. While we were standing, I couldn't help but think about the strange dream I had last night. _Would Isabella really not care about me if she got together with her crush? No, we've been friends forever, I'm sure that Isabella and I would still be just as close._

I looked to the side and noticed Ferb glaring at me. "What's up bro?" I asked.

Ferb was silent for a moment before answering. "You've been quiet all morning." He answered.

I tilted my head a little. "Yeah, so? I just don't feel that talkative today."

He shook his head. "You always feel talkative, it's very out of character for you to be as quiet as me."

"Okay, so I'm a little quieter than usual today, what's the big deal?"

"There's something troubling you." He said bluntly.

I looked at him surprised. "What … what are you talking about? There's nothing troubling me."

Ferb sighed then looked across the street. "You can't hide it, but there's nothing I can do if you don't want to talk about it. Just know that if it continues troubling you then you should talk to someone."

I was struck speechless for a moment but eventually moved past it and also looked across the street. _I'm not troubled, it was just a random dream, nothing more. Isabella and I will be friends even if she does get together with whoever it is that she has a crush on._

A few moments later Isabella came out of her house and made her way across the street. "Hey Phineas." She said in her usual cute tone. "What'cha'doin?"

Just as Isabella reached us, I felt the same warm sensation that I've been feeling for a while now only this was the first time it happened while other people were around. _Why am I feeling this? This isn't the normal feeling you get around friends, what is it about Isabella that bring about this warmth and … comfort?_

"Phineas? Earth to Phineas, you there?" Isabella said as she started poking my arm.

"Wha? Sorry, what happened?" I asked.

"You spaced out Phin, are you feeling okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

I looked at her and almost drifted off. I quickly regained my composure and clenched my hands inside my pockets to force myself to pay attention. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

Isabella continued looking at me with the slightest bit of concern in her eyes. After a moment we heard the bus coming and turned to look. "Well, looks like our ride's here." I said trying to change the subject.

The bus pulled up in front of our house and we all got on. Isabella made her way to the back to sit with the fireside girls while Ferb and I made our way to our usual spots in the middle. Just as the bus started moving again I took a look over towards where Isabella was sitting and felt the warm sensation come over me again. _I need to get to the bottom of this. _I thought as I looked away.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I had gotten off the bus and was waiting near the lunch room for a certain someone to pass by. _It could be risky to ask him for help but it's the best way to pull this off. _I thought as I pulled out some 'Tough Gum'. It was only another minute before I saw him pass by.

"Django Brown." I called catching Django's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to face me.

I pulled out some more 'Tough Gum' and started chewing it. "I've got a job for ya."

He stared at me for a moment then let out a laugh. "What do I look like? A mercenary or a hit man?" He asked.

"Or a detective." I responded causing him to freeze.

After a moment he shook his head. "I'm an artist, not a detective."

"Don't deny it, you're the only person I can turn to for this."

He looked at me like I had just told him a joke. Eventually he shook his head and walked over to me. "Fine, I'll hear you out, what do you need?"

I smiled then spit my 'Tough Gum' into the nearest garbage. "Step into my office." I said as I directed him into the lunch room.

I directed him over to a table that was unoccupied and far away from anyone else. I took a seat at one side and gestured over to the other. "Take a seat and we'll do business."

He walked over to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. "Okay then, what's the big mystery that needs solving?" He asked jokingly.

I opened my backpack and pulled out a file marked, Adyson's crush. "Take a look at this." I said as I handed the file to Django.

He opened it and skimmed it quickly. "What, they have files on this now?"

"Yeah, This kind of situation sets bullies wild." I said as I folded my hands.

Django's expression turned more serious. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and looked at the table. "Love is a strong emotion that not even bullies are immune to. That being said, jealousy is a naturally strong emotion as well."

"What are you getting at?" He demanded.

"Well seeing as four of the most attractive girls have a crush on someone, every bully is in a frenzy to see who they have a crush on."

"Why?"

I held up two fingers. "Two reasons." I put down one finger. "One, to see if it's them that said girl has a crush on. It would really boost someone's rep if they had a girlfriend that was one of the most attractive girls in school, and they would like to have someone that attractive anyway." I put a second finger back up. "Two, if they are not the person said girl has a crush on then they will bully whoever it is, who is."

Django looked back at the file I gave him then back to me. "So how do I fit into all of this and why did you only give me Adyson's file?"

"Because that one is of most importance." I reached into my backpack and pulled out three more files and handed them to Django. "And I want you to find out who all the girls are in love with."

Django looked up from the files surprised. "Okay, first, what? And second, what?"

I leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "I need you to find out who every girl in one of those files has a crush on."

"Why?" He retorted. "I doubt that any of the fireside girls have a crush on a bully."

I shook my head and opened Ginger's file. "Read this." I said as I turned it so that he could look at it.

After a few moments he looked back up at me. "_Really smart and ladies' man. Doesn't sound like a bully to me."_

"Arron's a bully"

He looked up from the file. "Really?"

I nodded. "There are a handful of bullies that are smart, and Arron does fall on that list even if he is trying to reform."

Django started looking through the files again then pointed to Katie's. "Here it says: helpful, not a bully."

I sigh and shook my head. "Bullies don't bully all people, this kid could easily just be a bully to some and helpful to others." Django took another look at the list. "Hey, I'm a bully and I'm helpful so you're argument is invalid anyway."

He looked up from the file. "But it says that he's an orphan."

"There are more orphans in this school than you realize, some are bullies like, as mentioned before, Arron."

He leaned back and sighed. "Okay so most of the girls could have fallen in love with a bully, why do you need me to find out who they are in love with?"

"Because if the list narrows and bullies are eliminated from the list, they are going to go out and prove my second point."

Django looked down. "You mean … they will bully whoever the girl does have a crush on?"

I shook my head. "They will bully everyone that the girl might have a crush on."

Django's head shot up. "But combined that could still include half the kids in the school."

"If not more." I finished.

Django took another look at the files. "If the list narrows, and people do find out who it is that the girl is in love with then they will still bully that one kid."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Django. For now it's best if we keep most safe."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Well … what if we keep any information from leaking? Then the list will never exclude bullies."

"Slowed down or not the list will narrow, not to mention that until it does, bullies will still keep others on the list from said girl and pick on them more."

Django grasped his face with his hands. "Okay then … what about Adyson? You said her file was the most important file but her last boyfriend was a bully so she shouldn't have fallen for a bully, not to mention I can't think of a single bully that could cross-"

"Connor." I interrupted. "Adyson's ex want's revenge and he can take it too." I waited a moment for the shock to sink in. "That one kid is in more danger than every other boy in this school."

Django took a deep breath then looked at me. "So basically I'm condemning four kids to bullies just to save others?"

I shook my head. "No, you find out then you find a way to protect them.."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You're using singular pronouns there. Mind telling me why that is?"

I sighed. "Because Connor has declared bully law as soon as I find out who Adyson has a crush on I have to tell Connor."

"WHY?!" He snapped.

"Bully law can't be ignored, I have no choice in the matter and I need this favor from Connor."

He looked at me shocked then shook his head. "Why bother telling me at all?"

I stood up and gathered my stuff leaving the files at the table. "I tell you as a courtesy, you are one of my friends."

"I … I …" He sighed in defeat. "Okay then, fine. How am I supposed to do this on my own?"

I let out a chuckle. "If you don't want to ask someone for help then that's you're problem." And with that, I walked away.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I simply sat there and watched Buford walk away. _Why me? Wouldn't Phineas or Ferb be a better choice? _I sighed and gathered all my stuff and the files. _He couldn't drop another thing on Ferb, he already has his hands full, Phineas is too innoc__ent to understand the situation … that doesn't mean I can't go to them for help though._

I walked out of the lunch room and over to my first period class. On my way I saw what looked like two boys talking to each other but as I got closer I found out that it was more than just that. The smaller one was quickly pushed against a locker by the bigger one and his elbow was at his throat. "Don't you go anywhere near my Ginger ever again. You hear me kid?" The bigger one said.

"What makes you so sure that she's your Ginger? She could have fallen for me." The smaller one said.

"Don't kid yourself, you're not nearly as smart as I am."

"You're a bully."

The bigger one laughed. "Have you seen my grades? Just because you think I push people around doesn't mean I'm dumb." He let go of the little one. "This is your last warning, don't get involved with my Ginger ever again."

I turned away and headed to my class. _This is going to get out of hand really fast … I guess I'll take the case._

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was sitting down in my history class waiting for the teacher to show. Much to my surprise, someone else walked in. "Hi everyone, I'll be your substitute teacher for today." He said as he put his pile of things down.

Moments later there was this strange noise that filed the air and the teacher pulled out what seemed to be his phone. "Sorry but I have to go, have a study hall while I'm gone." And with that, he picked up his things and left.

"Where did they find loser" A boy behind me asked another boy.

I ignored him and pulled out my math book. I wasn't a fan of history but I was a fan of math. I began working through some problems, and stopped when I noticed something very uncomforting. Ginger (Who was sitting across the room from me) was being hassled by some jock guy. I quickly put down my math book and listened in. I would have done something but I'm ashamed to say I was to scared, not to mention I knew that Ginger could handle herself.

"So Ginger, you doing anything special tonight?"

She looked creeped out by the guy's comment and collected her things together. "I'm sorry but I have a previous engagement." She got up and started walking in my direction.

"Oh come on." The jock said. "What? You not interested in hanging out or something?"

"I'm not interested in you, unless you've been living under a rock for the past month, I'm interested in someone who's smart."

"But I'm changing your mind, right?" The Jock said as he got closer to her.

"Why don't you crawl back into the cave you came from?" She retorted as she walked over to me.

"Can you believe some people?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"No I can not." I answered as my heart rate picked up.

"I mean, now everyone thinks that I have a crush on them. It's gotten really annoying."

"I can imagine." I quietly placed my hand on my chest to try to stop the beating.

She pulled out her books and placed them on the desk next to mine. _You have to ask her. _I thought to myself. _She is your friend, she wont be upset._

I took a beep breath and readied myself. "Um … Ginger, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

She looked at me curiously. "Sure Baljeet, what is it?"

I took another deep breath. "Who is this guy you have a crush on?"

She looked at me shocked. _Damn it Baljeet, now __you have gone and don__e it. She thinks you are crazy._

"Um … Baljeet?" She said snapping me out of my mental criticism. "I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Oh, sorry about that. I mean I do not know what came over me and well … I … did not mean to-"

"Baljeet?' She interrupted again. I looked at her and could have sworn that I saw her sweat just a little. "I … I … will tell you about it later."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Oh, … sure … sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Oh no Baljeet, you don't have to apologize." She said with a smile.

* * *

(Ginger's POV)

I sat there looking at Baljeet grab his math books. _Ginger, you idiot, you should have just told him. He clearly likes you back, what do you have to be afraid of? _I quietly sighed in disappointment. _Why am I so afraid? What do I even have to be afraid of? _I shook my head as I started studying.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was walking to my seventh period class with my head down and my yellow hoodie, that Erick gave me, draped over my head. Until now I never realized how good it was at blocking out the outside world. As I walked I felt some eyes here and there but never looked up. _Let them stare, it's not like it maters to me. _I thought.

I continued walking until I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said as I continued to class.

I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see it was a boy with white hair and green eyes wearing a black sweat shirt, sweat pants, and glasses. "Why are you so depressed Katie?" The mysterious boy asked.

I took a step back and looked at him shocked. "Do I … know you?"

He let out a laugh then looked up at me. "I'm in several of you classes Katie and we sit next to each other in fifth period."

I looked at him for a moment then my eyes went wide. "Oh my … Kieke, right?"

He shook his head. "Actually it's … Caeca but please, call me Kie."

"Why's that?" I asked as I scratched my head.

He looked away and sighed. "Because Caeca means 'unseen'."

I covered my mouth. "Oh … sorry"

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it … I was always ignored before by almost everyone."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah … almost."

I looked from side to side then back at Caeca. "Um … how did you know that I was so depressed?"

"I have good ears, and people sound quieter when they are depressed. You're usually happy so it's easy to notice with you."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah I guess I am kinda depressed, but you've made me feel kinda better."

"That's just what I do. I just wish more people would actually see me."

"Sounds like you need to make some friends. Tell ya what, me and some of my friends are getting together after school tomorrow and I'd like you to join us."

He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes. "I don't think they'd-"

"Oh don't be like that, I'm sure Phineas and Ferb would be happy to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Katie, it would be a nice change of pace to be surrounded by some cheerful people."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(That night)

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. _Just go to sleep, you're not going to have the same dream again. It was just a bad night._

I rolled over and closed my eyes. _There's nothing to worry about. Just go to sleep and everything will be okay._

I slowly drifted off and fell asleep. After some time I found myself in a strange room with gray walls and no doors.

_Where am I? _I questioned.

As I walked around I heard a sound come from behind me. I quickly turned around to see it was Isabella wearing a beautiful pink dress that ran down to her heels. "Wow Isabella … you look … stunning." I said as a warm feeling began to form inside me.

"Thank you Phineas, but your opinion doesn't really matter to me that much." She responded as she swayed from side to side.

The warm feeling quickly went cold as the same boy from yesterday appeared beside her. "Izzy dear, that dress looks a little too pink and ugly don't ya think ?" The boy said as he placed an arm around her.

"You know what, you're right, I'll change into something you like." Her dress slowly transformed into a black shirt that looked really tight on her that stopped above her stomach and black pants that were so tight they looked like a second skin. "How do you like it?"

"Sexy and hot." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the two of them make out. "What are you talking about? She looked better in what she had on before, not to mention she hates wearing tight clothing."

The boy walked up to me and looked me in the eye. "Well that's not relevant, now is it?"

"Of course it is!" I retorted.

"Be quiet Phin, what I feel isn't important so long as he likes me." Isabella said as she walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his.

"But … but … but ..." I clenched my fists but couldn't say anything. "I wish you would just be happy."

"Well I _am_ happy Phin. So long as you mind your own business and no longer bother me.." She said as she poked my chest.

"No" I whispered. Isabella and the boy slowly walked away and disappeared as soon as they touched the wall.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes then I shot up panting. I took a look around to see that I was once again in my room. "Another dream?" I asked myself. I looked around to see that I was in fact in my room. "It was a dream." I let out a sigh of relief. _What is wrong with me? _I thought. _Just go back to sleep, this wont be happening again._

* * *

**So Opinions on the new OC? I know that I might have to many but I came up with so many that I can't just have them all fade away. Oh, and before I forget, I will not be updating next week for reasons known to only my beta readers. If you're one of my beta's and don't know why I'm not going to update next week, please contact me and I will tell you.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm not dead. I was at camp last week so I didn't have time to type but I finally finished this chapter this morning and sent it to my beta and got it back by the time I got off of work. I did some more work on it and now I'm ready to put it online. So here is the next exciting installment of my story (But first the reviews.)**

**PnFbiggestfan: I can't answer the first question, yes, yes he is, that is still a ways away, and you're kinda right, if word doesn't get out then more students are going to get bullied but he has to find a way to stop the bullying all together.**

**Sabrina06: I've never heard that expression before. And he probably is going to have to get counseling from someone if they continue. I guess I have a thing with long chapters, have you ever seen my story 'Why?" Its chapters are about the same length and it is about 22 chapters long … or somewhere around there.**

**Thedoraemons7: I will check that out at some point.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Arron isn't evil, I already have a few antagonists in this story so he can't be evil.**

**14AmyChan: They told me to thank you for that hug.**

**Whythis: Well, you know me, things will get worse before they get better.**

**LaptopWriter22: If you feel sorry for him then I am doing my job correctly.**

**Guest: Update soon? I will try.**

**Kale Bishop: You have a few reviews and I don't have time to respond to them all now so I will just say thank for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, and Connor**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I sat there for the remainder of the night trying to convince myself that I wouldn't have the dream again. Unfortunately I wasn't as successful as I hoped, my mind kept thinking about what I might dream about and why I was having these dreams in the first place.

After a few hours of paranoia I finally decided to give up and go downstairs and get something to eat. Ferb was fast asleep and Perry was sleeping on Ferb's bed so I wouldn't be disturbing either of them. I walked downstairs, into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. _What is happening to me? _I asked myself. _Why am I having these dreams __about Isabella? I mean what is the worst thing that can happen? _I reached into the fridge and pulled out some milk. _Would Isabella really stop being my friend if she got together with the guy she's in love with? _I poured myself a glass and put the milk back into the fridge. I stared at it for a minute then sighed. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, I should be sleeping._

I froze as my mind started racing. "I know what we're going to do today." I said quietly as to not wake up the whole house.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

(Later)

It was the beginning of the school day and I was sitting down in the lunch room eating breakfast. As I was consuming my morning nourishment I was greeted by none other than Connor himself. "So Buford, how are you coming along with that task I asked you to help with?"

I swallowed my breakfast and looked at him. "I got someone working on it and he should have a name before too long."

He looked at me curiously. "You hired someone else to do it for you?" He asked.

"Na, na, na, I tricked them into finding out all the identities of the crushes so it wouldn't draw suspicion to you."

"Sounds good, How long before I have the name?"

I took another bite of my sandwich. "If it was only the one then it would be no longer than a week, but seeing as he needs to find out all of them, it could take anywhere between one and two months."

He looked at me annoyed. "You're kidding."

"Wish I was but now the fireside girls will be on their guard, and Adyson won't slip up anymore than she has, seeing as she probably suspects that you will want revenge so the information you have is going to be all you're likely to get." He sat back and folded his arms. "So you need someone who can find the person with only the info you have, and I picked the best there is in this school."

Connor sighed and looked down. After a few minutes he looked back at me. "Look Buford, I'm not really known for my patience but I can't do this so I'm not really left with that many options."

"It's not like I'm going to betray you or anything, I need that favor from you, so you can count on me to follow through with this."

He let out a sigh then looked me in the eye. "Fine, but I'm not doing anything until you get me that name."

"Don't worry, I'll get you your name." I said with a smile.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was waiting in the hall for Isabella to meet me so that we could walk to our second period class together. She was a little late and I didn't see her when the bus came to pick us up so I was starting to worry. _I can afford to wait another minute. _I thought to myself as I looked at my watch. Just as I looked up I felt someone place a hand my shoulder. As I looked over to see who it was I felt my heart go into overdrive.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?" Isabella asked as she dropped her hand and started rocking back and forth.

I felt the same warm sensation come over me as I tried to come up with the words to say to her. "Isabella … you look … what's up?" I said as I scratched my ear. Something wasn't right, the warm sensation was more intense than before. _What's wrong with me? _I thought. _Why has this gotten more intense since yesterday? _My mind began racing with a number of possibilities but it just kept getting clouded by Isabella and how cute she looked today.

"Phineas? Phineas?" She said as she started poking my arm. "Are you feeling okay?"

I snapped to attention and looked away. "Oh … yeah, I'm fine." I reached down and grabbed her arm. "Let's get going to class before we're late."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Later that day)

It was the almost the end of home room and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Katie, and I were all sitting listening to how excited Phineas was about his Wednesday idea. I however wasn't paying attention to him, I was more focused on Katie who has been in a particularly good mood today. For the past few days she's been down and hasn't really been herself but for some reason she seemed more lively today.

"Oh, before I forget." Katie began, interrupting Phineas. "I invited a new friend to join us today … I know I didn't ask you guys beforehand but-"

"No problem Katie." Phineas replied. "Anyone's welcome to our house at any time."

"Thanks Phineas, he doesn't really have that many friends so I am hoping that he fits in." Katie said with a smile.

I felt something strange inside me, almost like a slight sting. _Could this guy she's bringing over be the one she's in love with? _I thought to myself.

I decided to press the topic a little and see for myself. "So Katie, what's this guy's name?"

She smiled and let out a giggle. "I want him to introduce himself, so I'm not telling."

I shook my head playfully. "I hope you don't mind me asking but is this guy by any chance the guy you have a crush on?"

Everyone looked at me like I had just said something strange. "I … can't really talk about that." Katie answered.

"Why not?" I asked. "I mean it's not like-"

"Ferb hasn't finished rerouting all the bugs in the school." Phineas interrupted.

I looked at Phineas surprised then over to Ferb. "You're not done yet?" I asked.

"The sheer number of bugs, plus the fact that I have to do them one at a time, means that it is going to take a while."

"There's got to be a faster way than that." I questioned.

"I'm looking into some possibilities, but nothing's looking too promising yet." Phineas added.

Ferb picked up his backpack and started digging through it. "I have been able to clear out some rooms." He pulled out a list. "Take a look."

We all took a look at the list then Katie smiled and pointed to one of the rooms on it. "Hey that's my classroom next period."

"Is that relevant in any way?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah, the guy I just told you about is in that class with me." She answered.

It was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry but I still don't see how that's relevant." I repeated.

"Well firstly it's one of my classes that's no longer bugged." She said as she glared at me. "And secondly I can actually talk to someone about my crush in that room."

"Yes, yes, that would make perfect sense." I said as I nodded. "If you had someone in that class to talk to about it."

Katie looked like she was about to say something but she froze, after a moment she closed her mouth and folded her arms.

"Anyway." Isabella began. "I look forward to meeting this boy after school Katie."

Everyone agreed just as the bell rang. Phineas and Ferb grabbed my stuff, I grabbed my crutches, and we all walked out of the classroom and on to our next class.

"Well it looks like we'll be adding another new guy to our group of friends." Phineas said as we walked to our next class..

"Yeah." I said with a laugh. "I just hope that it's not another orphan I know."

Phineas gave me a disappointed look. "Isn't there anyone at that orphanage that you got along with?"

I thought to myself for a moment then shook my head. "Never really got along with anyone."

Phineas sighed. "So there's no one that wouldn't upset you?"

"Well I didn't say that." I answered. "There are a few that I wouldn't be upset with seeing again."

"Who?" Phineas asked.

I looked up slightly and began thinking. "Well … off hand I can think of one person who's still around that I wouldn't be upset with seeing."

"What's his name?" Phineas asked.

I paused for a moment and thought to myself. "His name's kinda hard to pronounce but everyone just called him Specter."

"Why's that?"

"Well, two reasons, one is he kinda looked like one, and second is … well, he was never really seen that much."

"You mean he kept to himself?" Phineas asked.

I shook my head. "He was just never noticed, he could be sitting next to you and you wouldn't see him. It was actually so bad that he got spot four on the list of least likely to get adopted."

"Wow, he must really blend in then, huh." Phineas asked.

I shook my head. "No not really, his hair is kinda unique to the point where it would seem like people would look at him all the time."

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked curiously.

I shook my head. "It's not important, let's just get to class."

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was excited to get to my next class and tell Kie the good news, I was so excited in fact that I completely missed the class room making me late for class. Thankfully, the teacher was also late so I didn't get in trouble.

As I got in I took my seat next to Kie who was reading a book waiting for the teacher to come. "Guess what." I said as I sat down.

"What?" Kie asked as he looked up from his book.

"Phineas said he can't wait to meet you." I said with a smile.

"That's excellent." He answered. As he looked at me he paused and took off his glasses. "You know … you remind me of someone I once knew." He looked up a bit. "And yesterday you also reminded me of someone else I knew."

I giggled. "I guess a lot of people have my kind of personality then."

He shook his head. "No it's not that, it's … your need to help people socialize reminds me of someone I once knew and yesterday when you were being closed off … you reminded me of someone else I knew."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is both of them were two of the few who noticed me."

I sighed a little then looked at my desk. "It's kinda sad that not to many people notice you."

I looked back at him but he didn't seem to hear me, he was just looking forward, probably thinking about something.

"You know … it's kinda strange." He said finally. "It wasn't just the way you were acting but …" He looked at me. "You're hoodie also looked familiar."

I looked back and grabbed a handful of my hoodie. "Really? This was a gift from a close friend of mine."

He looked at me confused for a minute then back towards the front of the class room. "It's probably just a coincidence, I can't wait to meet all your friends after school."

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was walking out of my final class and over to my locker thinking about how I was going to find out who all the girls were crushing on. _Well … if I were to use the online data log for students then I will be able to short list potential suspects for the traits of each student but that's not going to be enough … and there's still something bothering me about this whole thing … could there be some sort of connection between all of the fireside girls' crushes?_Before I had the chance to contemplate a connection I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pushed against a locker looking Isabella in the eye.

"Look, Django … I have a favor to ask." She said hesitantly.

"Why does everyone want me to do something?" I asked.

She ignored my question and just continued talking. "I need you to find out who it is that hacked Irving's spy gear and the PA system."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"If the person who broadcast the fireside girls' crushes is expelled from school then I might just sleep better at night."

"So you want me to help you take revenge?" I asked.

"I want justice, don't you?"

I sighed. "Fine but I'm going to need some time, I have nothing to go off of and I already have a job to take care of."

"Fine but just get it taken care of … and I'll … reward you." She said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How exactly are you going to reward me?" I asked.

She looked off to the side. "I … don't know … yet, but I plan on paying you back somehow."

I let out another sigh. "You know you don't have to pay me back, I'm happy to help you-"

"NO!" She interrupted. "When a fireside girl asks for assistance with something they always offer to repay and follow through with it."

I shook my head. "Whatever, it'll take me some time but I'll try to find out who. It doesn't really matter if you can pay me back so don't stress yourself trying to think of something."

She let go of me and smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that you're on it."

I began walking away but turned around to address her one more time. "Just so you know, I caught wind that Connor is going after Adyson's crush and has his eyes set on revenge."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know that."

"Did you also know that he's going to harass every kid who is a suspect?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Connor is a bully, he's going to become impatient sooner or later and just 'take care' of all the suspects."

She was speechless so I decided to tell her a little more about what I heard. "That goes for every one else too. Bullies are going to assume that they are the one that you or another fireside girl is interested in and then they will just push aside everyone else."

"How bad can it really get?" She asked statistically.

"Wars have been started for less."

She gawked at me for a moment before responding. "Really? Over something as insignificant as a crush?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you remember Helen? An entire war was started just because of her."

She was silent for a moment then folded her arms. "Okay, but do you really think it's likely that a war will start because a few fireside girls have a crush?"

I shook my head. "No, I think that almost every testosterone crazed bully is going to jump at the chance to get with one of the most attractive girls in the school, or get revenge on the one who took their chance away from them."

She froze and she started to look scared. "You don't actually think that's going to happen, do you?"

"I already saw someone get bullied over Ginger, so I know that this has already started."

"But Ginger doesn't have a crush on a bully." She quickly covered her mouth then looked from side to side. "I didn't mean to say that."

I sighed and looked to the side. "I'll try to get what you want but don't go expecting any miracles." I turned around and walked away.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After school)

Ferb and I were sitting in our back yard waiting for everyone to arrive. We had already set up our invention so all that was left, was for everyone to show up. "I can't wait to try out our invention." I said as I sat there almost jumping where I sat.

Ferb looked over to me then back at his book. "You know, if this has something to do with what's been bothering you then-"

"FERB!" I interrupted. "Just because I come up with the idea to make a device that inhibits bad dreams doesn't mean that I have a problem."

Ferb looked back at me then back at his book again. Moments later I heard the gate open and someone walked into our backyard. "Hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?" I heard.

I quickly looked over to see Isabella standing there in her usual pink dress. As she walked over I felt the same warm sensation once again and it was just as intense as earlier today. "Oh, hi Isabella." I said and my voice cracked.

She let out a laugh and Ferb gave me a stare and I felt like hiding behind something. It was almost as if some author decided that I hadn't gone through enough trouble already and wanted to cause further torture to me.. Luckily someone else walked in behind her. I breathed a silent sigh of relief seeing as it was Erick followed by Buford and Baljeet. "Guys!" I shouted as I ran over to great everyone.

"So what is the plan for today?" Baljeet asked.

"Glad you asked." I said as I directed everyone over to the device. As we walked I could have sworn that I saw the slightest look of disappointment on Isabella's face. "This device affects the subconscious part of the brain and encourages it to produce an image that will stimulate the pleasure center of our brain during a dream."

"So what, it gives you good dreams then?" Buford asked.

Baljeet placed a hand on Buford's shoulder. "Not exactly Buford, you see it influences us to dream of our greatest desire." Baljeet answered. "But is that not dangerous and addictive?"

"Not really." I answered. "I mean if you do it to much then yes it will get addictive but it doesn't force you to dream of your greatest desire, you still might dream of something else."

At this point I noticed that Erick had somehow disappeared. I quickly looked around and saw him looking at the blueprints with Ferb. "Phineas, this thing … you do know that it could have … conflicting effects with people suffering from recurring nightmares, right?" Erick asked.

I looked at him curiously for a moment. "Well yeah but no one is suffering from recurring nightmares right now, are they?"

At this point there was another knock at the gate. We all looked at it as Ferb walked over and opened it. The gate was pulled back to reveal Ginger and Arron. "Hi guys." Arron said.

"Ugh, you again?." Erick said as he walked over from the blueprints.

"Are you still angry at me?" Arron responded.

"First off." Erick held up one finger. "I can't really get angry and you know that. Second off." Erick held up a second finger. "It's been only a week, and do you really think I'm going to forgive you after what happened after such short time?"

I stepped between them and looked at Erick. "Look Erick, I don't know what it is that Arron did and I'm not going to ask, but can you just put it aside for now? I've been waiting all day for this idea and someone new is coming over and I want everyone to make a good impression."

He looked over to me and sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever." He said as he walked over to the tree.

I led Ginger and Arron into the yard and over to the invention and let them sit down as we waited for Katie and her guest. "So who do you think it is that Katie will be bringing over today?" I asked.

"I hope it's not another orphan." Ginger responded. "No offense to Arron or Erick, but I would rather not see anymore bickering."

"But Katie is in love with an orphan right?" Arron asked. "It would make more sense to assume that she is going to try and bring the guy she has a crush on, right?"

"Makes sense to me." Erick responded as he sat down near the tree.

"Erick!" Ginger shouted. "Just because she's in love with an orphan doesn't mean that she is going to bring said orphan here."

Just then we all heard a knock on the gate. I walked over and opened it to reveal Katie and a boy with white hair wearing a black sweat shirt and sweat pants and glasses. He gave a weak smile and waved a hand at me. "Finally, now we can get started." I said as I let Katie and her friend into the back yard.

"Hi guys." Katie said as she almost dragged her friend into the back yard. "I'd like to introduce my friend-"

"Caeca?/Specter?" Erick/Arron said simultaneously.

"Erick? Arron?" The new kid responded.

"Wait, Caeca? I thought his name was Specter." Arron asked.

Erick looked over to Arron and gave him an annoyed look. "You were the one who came up with that name genius." Erick said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait." Katie said as she walked into the yard. "You three know each other? And who's this guy?" she asked motioning over to Arron.

"Um, I'm Arron … I would hope that someone would have told you about me by now." Arron answered.

"Any way." Caeca began. "Yes Katie, I know these two back from the orphanage, I was ranked fourth on the list of least likely to get adopted." He turned to face Erick and Arron. "In any case, it's kinda good to see the two of you again." He turned to address Erick. "I see you started talking more."

"I see you've lost more color in your hair." Erick responded.

"Touché." He responded. "In any case it's great to hear your voices again."

"What do you mean by again?" Arron asked. "Erick never talked before."

Caeca held up a finger and froze. "It … was … an expression."

Erick sighed. "Why are so many people from the orphanage appearing in Danville?" He asked.

"Because Danville has grass, milk, and smiles so it's a great place to live and it is relatively close to the town where you all grew up right?" Erick rolled his eyes as the other two nodded. "Good, now Caeca was it?"

"Could you please call me Kie?" He asked.

"Okay then, Kie, Katie. This invention-"

"Let's just say it lets you dream of your greatest desire." Buford interrupted.

I glared over at Buford then sighed. "Yes in essence that's what it does, we have enough to seat eight so unfortunately, two are going to have to sit out the first round."

Erick's hand immediately shot up causing all of us to look at him strangely. "As great as this sounds, I'd rather not see my greatest desire." We all continued looking at him strangely until Kie also raised his hand.

"I … kinda … don't want to see mine either." He answered.

"Okay." I said slowly." Everyone else lie down on one of the beds and we will get you all set up for our trip into dream land.

* * *

**Tell me honestly, is this story focused too much on the OC's? I want to avoid that but at the same time I don't want to leave them out so it's very hard to balance them. Tell you what next chapter … has already been set up to begin with Erick … it wont have as much of Erick POV as I had before and I will try to do less of him. If this is the opposite of what you want then tell me and I will try to do something about it.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about the wait, I had to do a one shot that involved Katie and Erick. The one shot is done though and so is this chapter. It went through a lot of revisions so I think this one is going to be good.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Yeah, I have a different story about something like that, that never made it to . Yes I am going to eventually do a story about how everyone met Erick. I plan to start it after I finish all of my active stories.**

**Sabrina06: Yeah, I'm trying to dial down on how much OC action I give this story but you make a good point.**

**PhinabellaDirectioner: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE!?**

**Whythis: Thanks.**

**LaptopWriter22: Thank you.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: I am grateful.**

**Thedoraemons7: Yes, yes it does.**

**Ayahsad167: I am glad that you think that.**

**Xrmforeverx: I'm glad.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Sorry, I already have something planed.**

**Pregnantnun227: I had a reason for that but I think I lost it.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Thank you for the advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, and Connor**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Caeca and I were standing around waiting for the rest of the gang to finish up with their dreams, all the while, we were just waiting in an awkward silence. I was looking at the clouds lost in thought while Kie was pacing around.

"You know." Kie started. "I can't figure out why you don't want to see your greatest desire."

"I rather not have a dream about my mom only to be reminded that she's dead." I said as I continued watching the clouds.

Kie let out a sigh. "That excuse would have worked on anyone other than me."

"And what makes you say that?" I asked as I shifted my eyes to look at him.

"Because I don't know many orphans that wouldn't want to at least see their mothers There is something else that you are afraid of seeing that's stopping you." Kie responded.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know, what I meant was, what makes you think that you are the only person who knows me well enough to know that?"

He face palmed. "That's not the point. Why don't you want to see what you want more than anything? What is it that you are afraid of seeing?"

I remained silent.

"Does this have something to do with what happened with … her?" He asked.

I sighed. "Kinda." I said weakly.

"Look." Kie began. "I know about what happened … and I'm sorry it happened."

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." I responded.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was grown up and standing in an office along with Ferb discussing ideas to make the world a better place. We had just finished and I was packing up the blueprints and was ready to head home. "Oh don't forget to say hello to your kids for me okay Phin?" Ferb asked. I didn't know what he was talking about but I figured that it was part of the dream so I nodded.

I walked down the stairs and over to my car. I was surprised that it was a hover car and that when I got in it, it had an autopilot. I set it to home and sat back and watched it fly. While I was riding I looked out and saw people enjoying the ideas that Ferb and I had created. While I was riding I received a call on my cell. I taped my phone and it answered it. "Hey Phin, what's up?" I heard Erick ask.

"Not much, just going home with the autopilot looking at all the stuff that Ferb and I designed." I responded.

"Well you two are the greatest inventors in the world, not to mention that you two have made so many people happy that you are loved all over the world."

"Please stop, you're embarrassing me." My car pulled up to my house. "Okay, I'll call you later, I just got home so-"

"You want to spend more time with your family, I know how much you love them."

I looked at my phone for a moment then smiled. "Yeah, so I'll see you-"

"Oh, before I forget, I was hoping that I could bring both my kids into 'bring your child to work day' tomorrow seeing as my wife is going to be busy."

"Well that's fine by me but just call and tell Ferb so he can keep track of them, we don't want to lose any now do we?"

"Alright then, I'll let you get to your family. See you later." And with that, he hung up.

I got out of the car and started walking over to my house. As I got up to the door I pulled out the my keys and tried putting one into the keyhole and turned it. There was a click and the door opened. I walked inside and looked around. It looked almost like the house I live in but there were some differences. "I'm home." I said as I got inside. Almost instantly I saw two kids run up to me, one boy and one girl.

"Hi daddy!" They both said simultaneously.

I smiled, knelt down and opened my arms so that I could hug them but they didn't come into my arms. They just stood still.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

They both frowned. "Where's mommy?" The boy asked.

"Wha?" I responded.

"Why isn't mommy here?" The girl asked.

"I don't know-"

"You don't want us?" The boy asked.

"I don't understand-"

"Mommy's not here … she never was." The girl said before the two of them started to fade.

"Wo wo wo, what's going on?" I asked. It was at this point that I noticed my daughter looked a lot like Isabella only with red curly hair and my son looked like me only with Isabella's hair. "Isabella …"

"Mommy." They both said simultaneously before disappearing.

I sat there in shock. "What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular. But before I could get an answer things started to shift and change. Before long I found myself as a teenager in the halls of Danville highschool.

"What now?" I asked as I walked down the hall.

As I walked I saw faceless people here and there but nonetheless, everyone turned to say 'hi' to me.

"Looks like there must have been a slight glitch, I hope it didn't affect anyone else." I said as I reached what I thought was my locker.

I opened it and looked inside. As I grabbed my books and closed my locker I noticed Isabella was standing next to me. "Oh, hi Isabella." I said.

"You ready yet? You promised to walk me home." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

I was surprised for a moment then remembered that I was dreaming. "Sure, I just needed to get some of my books."

"Whatever Phin." She said as she wrapped one of her arms around mine. I felt the same strange feeling go through me as before only this time it was more intense.

As we started walking we ran into this guy that I couldn't really make out. "Hey Izzy." The guy said. "What are you doing with this punk?"

Isabella quickly let go of me and walked over the guy. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." She said as she warped her arms around his neck. "Let's go ditch this guy." She pulled him closer and then they kissed.

I suddenly got cold and started moving back. "But … but … but … Izzy."

"Hey." The guy said as he walked towards me. "No one can call her Izzy but me!"

I looked at Isabella and she turned away. "Don't call me Izzy ever again Phineas."

I felt the strange cold feeling start to overtake me. "But … but … but … I was the first person to call you Izzy."

"Don't bother Phineas. As a matter of fact, why don't you just get lost." She hissed.

I turned around and started running and things started changing again. Before long I found myself in the school gym only there were decorations everywhere, there was music playing, and the lights were dimmed. "Must be a dance." I said to no one in particular. As I walked, I saw Isabella in the most beautiful red dress I have ever seen. It looked kinda like the pink one I saw her in a few nights ago only this one had this … something about it.

I tried to speak but I couldn't make a complete sentence. "Izzy … but … that dress … what? … how? … you … and …"

She laughed slightly and then smiled. "Glad you like it Phin."

"Really?" I said joyfully.

"Yeah, of course. You are my best friend right?" She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

I smiled widely before Isabella looked to the side and walked away. I turned my head to look at her and followed. "Hey Izzy, what's up?"

She quickly turned back to me. "It's him." She said before turning again and walking away.

I followed but then I saw the boy that I have been seeing. _No, not again._

"So." She began. "I was wondering … well."

I felt scared. _Not again, this can't happen again. _I griped my head and begged for things to change.

"Would you like to dance?" Isabella asked.

The boy smirked then looked away. "I would never dance with someone as boring and ugly as you." The boy said.

Isabella looked crushed as her eyes started to tear up. "But, but, but … please?"

He laughed. "I really, _really _don't like you girl, so why don't you get lost?"

Isabella dropped to her knees. "No … no … this … this can't be happening."

The boy laughed and walked away. I watched on in horror as she fell to the ground and huddled herself into the fetal position. "Why is this happening?" Isabella asked.

I walked over and placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Hey Izzy … are you going to be alright?" I quickly regretted asking it seeing as she started to cry more.

"No Phin, I'm not going to be alright. The boy I love more than anything in the world hates me." She said through her tears.

I felt horrible and somewhat responsible. I wanted Isabella to not be with the boy she's in love with and now … she's completely miserable.

She slowly got to her feet and looked me in the eye. "At least I still have my best friend right?" She said.

I nodded and she gave me a feeble smile. _I've got to get out of this dream. _I thought. I shut my eyes tight and tried to open them as best I could. Before long I found myself awake laying one of the beds that we had set up for the experiment. I took a quick look around to see that no one else had woken up yet. _Well that's good. _I thought to myself.

I was about to get up but I heard someone talking. "So what do you know about the whole crush thing happening with the fireside girls and all?" I heard someone ask. It took me a moment to realize that it was Kie talking to Erick.

"I could ask you why you want to know but I'm assuming that it has something to do with Katie." Erick responded. "You think that you were the one she was talking about?"

Kie laughed. "No, no, no, she didn't even know me that well until a few days ago, there's no way she has a crush on me."

"That could have always just been careful planing to throw people off the sent of who it really is." Erick said.

I silently turned over and opened my eyes slightly so I could see what was happening while still looking like I was asleep. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop on something like this but I needed to get my mind off of my dream.

Kie sighed and shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of … she was talking about you maybe."

Erick turned away from Kie and looked at the sky. "No, she knows a lot of orphans, not to mention I really don't have many redeeming qualities." He turned back to look at Kie. "You know you do fit the description of the guy she has a crush on."

"It would make more sense that she was talking about you. You have been a friend of hers for a long time and you're one of her really close friends."

"I don't think so." Erick said as he shook his head.

Kie sighed and shook his head. "Does your denial have something to do with the girl that sat in seat three?"

"This has nothing to do with her. And I'm not in denial." Erick responded as he folded his arms.

"You know she felt the same way about you." Kie said as he placed a hand on Erick's shoulder.

Erick pushed Kie's hand off his shoulder. "So what? That's in the past and I don't love her anymore."

"And now you love Katie." Kie finished.

Erick turned around and leered at Kie. "What does it matter? Even on the off-chance I do love her she has a crush on someone else."

"And you're on that list of possible boys she has a crush on you know."

"So are you." Erick retorted.

"I'm curious, were you more closed off when your old love tried to jump off Sunset Bridge?"

Erick clenched his fists and took hold of Kie's neck. I quickly turned over and pretended to wake up. As I looked I saw a glimpse of Erick letting go of Kie. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Kie said in a cheerful tone. I let out a mental sigh knowing that Kie was obviously lying.

"So did you have a nice dream?" Erick asked.

I froze then continued staring off into space. "Yo Phineas?" Erick repeated.

I looked over to him. "Oh … I … I just have a lot on my mind." I said as I sat down.

Erick and Kie looked at me suspiciously. "Are you feeling alright Phineas?" Kie asked.

I looked over to him then back at my feet. "Yeah … I'm alright." I said as I scratched my ear. As some time passed, everyone woke up and our project disappeared like it always does.

"That was simply amazing." Isabella said as we all walked inside.

"You can say that again." Baljeet added.

"To confusing for my tastes, not to mention that it's no fun when you're just showed your greatest desire." Buford said with a shrug.

"Well maybe next time Phineas and Ferb can build you a machine that gives you nightmares." Katie said as she smiled.

We all took a seat at the table and our mom brought pie into the room. "Who's in the mood for some apple pie?" She asked.

"ME!" Everyone said simultaneously.

She passed it around and then started walking into the other room. "I just need to call Candace and see what time she's getting home from Stacie's, I'll be in the other room if anyone needs me."

Everyone began eating their pie except me. I was just sitting there staring down at my feet wondering about what just happened less than an hour ago. _Erick said that if I was having recurring nightmares then there could be problems … and seeing as I had a problem with the machine … _I sighed. _These nightmares aren't going to go away on their own._

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned to look I saw Isabella who looked sad about something. "Phineas, are you alright? You've barely touched your pie."

The feeling returned only this time it was so intense that I felt my hair start to stand up. "I … I … I." I said trying to form a coherent sentence. As I tried to get something to come out I began scratching my ear. "I'm just … not that hungry right now."

She gave me a concerned look then sighed. "Alright then. If you say so."

I breathed out a mental sigh of relief. _Well it seems that every time I have one of these dreams the feeling get's stronger … I need to talk to someone about this before it's too late._

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was sitting in my room looking at a board that I pined the names of all the fireside girls who were mentioned in the recording. I also had a list of every possible boy that each could have a crush on pined near each.

"Okay now, I know that Gretchen has a crush on Ferb …" I took another look at the boys on Isabella's list. "And the evidence points to Isabella having a crush on Phineas." I looked at the description again. "How did I miss that for so long?" I asked as I moved Phineas's name and Ferb's name to a new section of known crushes.

I took another look at all the other girls and sighed. "The others aren't going to be as easy." I sat down on my bed and thought to myself for a moment. "I'm not going to get much more info on the crushes unless I get lucky … but they all have to have something in common … something I have to find." I took a look at my clock and rolled my eyes. "And I've wasted too much time on this for today. I have to get on with my homework and my latest work of art."

I pulled out my backpack and started on some math problems. _This keeps happening. _I thought to myself. _I love helping solve mysteries like this and working on art projects but it's not like I can do both. _I let out a sigh and continued on with my homework.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I was sitting at my computer rubbing my eyes. _Why is this so hard? _I thought to myself. I've been running through all possible leads and all of them have lead to a dead end. _Where is this person who developed the plant? Why does it seem like they no longer exist? _I shook my head. _No they have to be around somewhere. They can't just stop existing. _I sighed. _I need to get a good lead … and soon. _I got up and began getting out of my lair. Before I could get to my tube, I heard a message come in on my communicator. As I opened it my eyes widened. It was from a very old contact of mine that I didn't even know was still around. I opened the message and read it. _I can see that you are looking for an old friend of mine, if you are interested than meet me in a few months in the usual spot and I should have all the info you need to know about said person. _I didn't know what to do, I didn't really have a few months to find this person but I was out of leads. I closed the message and walked into the tube. _Look's like I will have to wait a while._

_I let out a sigh and typed my response. __I'll keep in touch._

* * *

**In the event you're curious, I'm back at school which means that I will be at my computer slightly more than I would when I'm at home. This is not a guarantee that I will get chapters out faster but I will try as hard as I can.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is another chapter of this amazing story. If you have yet to read the last ****chapter for reasons like 'it just came out so I still have time before he releases the next' then I laugh at you. In any event. I will cut to the reviews that I received.**

**Sabrina06: Yeah, I think I might even have the next chapter up some time tomorrow.**

**Thedoraemons7: I appreciate that you like it.**

**14AmyChan: Quite the pickle he's in isn't it. Well quite the pickle he thinks he's in.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Well wait no longer … well actually you have to wait until I finish this sentence but … where was I going with this? … Oh yeah … Wait … I think I was trying to make you wait longer … no … I would never do that … but I'm doing it … so I should probably stop, right? … yeah … I'll stop. I will stop waiting your time and … your not reading this review anymore are you?**

**General Lollipop: Well General, I'm glad to see that you are such a big fan.**

**Disclaimer: I****don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Ferb and I were waiting outside for the bus to arrive. I was very tired from the lack of sleep I had received by taking a special medication to prevent me from going into the rem state of sleep. It might have been drastic but I couldn't have another dream about Isabella.

_I can't keep this up for to long. _I thought to myself as I started to nod off. _For now all I need is some caffeine but I need to find a way to put a stop to these dreams. _I looked over to my brother who was reading a book while we waited for the bus. _I don't want to worry Ferb, he has enough things to deal with right now. _I looked across the street and saw the door open and Isabella walk out. _I don't think it would be a good idea to ask Isabella about this either._

She made her way across and greeted us with her usually cheerful greeting. "Hey guy's, What'cha'doin?"

"Oh nothing much." I responded. "Just waiting for the bus." I didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that I didn't have one of the dreams last night but the feeling I got had slightly diminished yet it was still there.

Isabella looked at me curiously. "Hey Phin, did you get enough sleep last night?" She asked.

I reached my hand up and started scratching my ear. "I … um … just had a lot on my mind. I should be right as rain if I can get something to wake me up."

She continued to have a worried look on her face. "Well just promise me that you will watch out for yourself. I would hate it if I woke up one day and you weren't there."

I breather out a mental sigh of relief. _Maybe I'm over reacting. I'm sure that the two of us will still be friends when she get's together with her crush. _Yet for some odd reason, I didn't feel better. I started to feel cold and alone at the thought of her getting together with her crush. _I need to talk to someone about this. _I thought as the bus arrived.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(Later)

First period had just ended and I was packing up my things as fast as I could so I could meet up with Phineas so we could walk to our next class together.

"Hey Izzy." One boy said as I began packing up. "Do you have plans for tomorrow after school?"

"I have a previous engagement." I responded with my eyes closed.

"Really? What's that?" He asked.

I reached down and pulled up my backpack. "Don't know yet but it doesn't involve you."

"Playing hard to get are we?" The boy asked.

"Please just stop. I need to get to my next class."

"Hey hot stuff." Another boy began as he scooted closer to me.

"Don't even think about it." The first boy began. "She obviously likes me so don't waste your time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The second boy responded. "She likes me a whole lot more than she likes you."

It wasn't long before three more boys joined in the arguing with me at the center. I let out a sigh and tried to make my way through the crowd of boys but to no avail. _This is getting ridiculous. _I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted Phineas that I was going to be late to our next class.

As I put away my phone, another boy taped me on the shoulder. Before I could tell him I was in a hurry, he somehow backed me up against a wall and was blocking my path with one of his arms.

"Hey Izzy." He began. "You want to do something sometime soon?"

"I think I'll pass." I said as I tried to get away from him.

"Oh, come on. We both know you want to." He began moving closer and I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not interested in going out with you and I'm going to be late for class." I said as I finally got free of him.

"We'll pick this up later then." He said as I walked away.

_This is getting out of control. _I thought as I walked to my next class. _Should I just tell everyone that I like Phineas? It's not like Phineas would be mad about it, maybe a little uneasy but not mad. _I stopped in my tracks. _But what would that do to our friendship? … would he still want to be friends with me after I tell him that I like him? _I sighed and continued walking. _I can't run the risk of losing Phineas as a friend. I'll just have to put up with everything._

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had just received Isabella's text and started walking to our next class. _I wonder why she's going to be late. _I thought. _Must be the guy she's crushing on. _I continued walking until I was stopped by none other than Jesse Agréable.

"Hey Phineas, where's your little friend?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Isabella said she was held up with something." I responded as I tried to walk past her.

"Oh don't be like that Phin, I'm just concerned about her after that whole incident last week." She said as she tried to follow me.

I turned to face her with a leer. "Why should I believe that? You're probably the one who caused it in the first place."

"Izzy and I may be at ends but that doesn't mean I would go to such extremes. No one deserves punishment like that." She said with a smirk.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about you is all." She said in a somewhat flirtatious manner.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. "Why on earth would you be worried about me?"

"Well with all the attention Isabella's getting, she must not have as much time for her best friend as she once did." She said as she began rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Isabella and I spend plenty of time together." I said as I turned away.

"Then where is she now?" Jesse asked.

I froze in my tracks. "She's busy."

"With what? Talking to her crush? I've seen it before, a girl gets together with the boy she's been crazy in love with and then she has no more time for her friends. Even her best friend."

"Isabella's different." I responded.

"I'm not too sure about that." She walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know I was a bit harsh when I heard that I dropped to fifth most attractive girl in the school and I really overreacted when I confronted Isabella, but I'm past that now and I'm sorry."

"You have a reputation for being one of the meanest girls in the school. Why should I believe that you're actually over that?" I said as I removed her arm from my shoulder.

"I'll admit that I have an attitude some times, and I'm not proud of that, but I'm genuinely concerned for the two of you."

I looked at her for a few moments, then I turned away. "Look … I need to get to class so, can we talk about this later?"

"Do you honestly want to talk to me or are you just trying to get me to go away?" She asked.

I looked around curiously thinking of an answer to give her. "Well … I guess if you really want to talk about this … sure, I mean, what's the harm?"

"So when should we talk?" She asked with a smile.

I thought to myself for a moment then answered her. "We could always get together this weekend."

"You mean like a date?" She asked in a joking way.

I felt my heart rate start to pick up. "No no no, I mean … just to talk is all, not a date or anything."

"Alright then." She said as she smiled. "So how about we meet up at the mall this Saturday at noon?

"Sounds like a plan." I responded.

"Awesome!" And with that, she rushed off.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "Why did I just agree to go out with her?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Home room)

I was now sitting in homeroom waiting for everyone else to arrive. At present only Ferb and I were the only ones in here so I decided to take advantage of the situation and ask him some questions about Jesse.

"Hey Ferb." I began. "What do you know about Jesse Agréable?"

Ferb looked at me obviously surprised at my question. "Honestly I can't say, I've never met her in person. Why do you ask?"

I turned away for a moment then I looked down. "I talked to her earlier today and I want to know if I can trust her."

"Well does she seem trustworthy?" Ferb asked.

I thought to myself for a moment then answered "Well from what I heard, she's mean, annoying, and evil. Last week I saw her yelling at Isabella because Isabella took her 'top spot' on the list of attractive girls."

Ferb thought to himself for a moment before answering. "Well she was number one on the list for the entire school year thus far and she does have some bad history with Isabella …"

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Optimistically I would give her the benefit of the doubt but be careful, and get a second opinion before talking to her again."

I nodded my head. "Thanks bro, I'll do that."

Erick walked in followed by Isabella and Katie. "Hey guy's, what took you?" I asked.

"Oh ha ha Phineas." Isabella said as she took a seat next to me.

"So anyone have anything interesting to talk about?" Erick said as he took his seat and pulled out a bottle of soda.

"I have something to tell everyone!" Katie said a little too excitedly.

We all looked at her a little curious. "Did you finally get together with your crush?" Erick asked halfheartedly.

"No but **It** is interesting." Katie responded.

"Well what is it?" Isabella asked.

"Well my parents wanted to keep it a secret until further along but they decided that now is a good time to start telling people."

"Well what is it?" I pleaded.

"Well ..." She began. "My parents are having another baby."

My eyes shot open, Isabella turned in shock, Erick spit out his soda all over Ferb's face and Ferb was glaring at Erick.

Isabella and Katie started screaming like little girls and I felt kinda embarrassed seeing how people were staring at us. "So when is she due?" Isabella asked.

"Some time this March." Katie answered.

Erick quickly turned his head in shock. "I've got a better question, how have you been keeping it a secret for so long?"

"Well it's not much of a secret now." Katie began. "Most of her coworkers knew for a while, some of their friends knew about a month ago and I found out this morning."

"Your mom has been pregnant for about what I'm guessing is six months and you never knew?" Erick asked in a monotone voice.

"They wanted it to be a surprise." Katie responded.

Erick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm so sure about that."

* * *

**And now it's time for the closing note. Firstly, why isn't flirtashiously a word? Secondly, If things go well then I will update some time tomorrow. Thirdly, I will start doing time jumps, meaning I will start skipping days in the story. And lastly, if you have any ideas for the story then don't be afraid to send them in. I will tell you this now, I won't accept all of them and if it makes the characters or my OC's act OOC I will not use it. But in any case …**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**So who expected me to get this chapter in today? I did! And for those of you who are behind still and thinking 'Oh, there's no way he's going to get another one in tomorrow' well let me just tell you … you are probably right. I have class in the morning and I want to get a head start on whatever work I will be assigned. In any case I have to go to class soon (or lunch) so I will just cut right to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: I do enjoy when you offer other words for me to use in parts of the story. I think it helps give it color.**

**14AmyChan: Sorry but Izzy can't go with Phineas when he goes to see Jesse. And as far as Izzy knows, Phineas isn't even talking to her much less … what happens later in this chapter.**

**Alean3932: Thank you.**

**PnFbiggestfan: I like to reuse base ideas. Well it's one of my stories, of course something bad is going to happen.**

**Phineas81707: You have one part of that right but I'm not telling which part. I'm also not telling you if you have more than that right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Saturday)

"It's finally Saturday." I said to myself as I got out of bed. "Finally, this was probably one of the longest weeks I've ever had." I looked over to Ferb's bed expecting him to give me some sort of indication of how every week is the same length but much to my surprise, he wasn't there. "Must have gotten a head start on removing the bugs." I walked over to my closet and pulled out my usual winter clothes.

After I got dressed I made my way over to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth while thinking about what I had planed for today. _I can't believe that I actually agreed to go out with Jesse. Isabella told me that she was bad news. _I stopped for a moment to consider something else. I had asked around yesterday and not once did anyone tell me anything like what Isabella told me. Sure some said that she overreacted from time to time but a lot of people do that. _Why is Isabella the only one who told me that Jesse is bad news? _I finished up and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning Phineas." My mom greeted as I arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." I responded. "Have you seen Ferb around?"

"Ferb said he was going to the library to work on a project." She answered.

I looked at her confused for a moment. "Why would he go to the library?"

She paused for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe because it's quieter?" She answered.

I thought to myself then shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter I guess." I grabbed some toast and made my way out of the kitchen. "I'm headed out to the mall, I'll be back later."

"You need a ride?" My mom asked.

"No thank you, I'm good." I replied as I left the house.

As I walked I decided to take some time to think about what I was getting myself into. All I knew about Jesse was what I heard from others and those two experiences I had with her. Not much to go on but I decided that I would decide for myself when I got there.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was at the library working on my laptop trying to reroute all of Irving's bugs. At present I was having limited success due to the sheer number of bugs that he planted. _Well at least I managed to disconnect our house, most of the rooms at school, and the fireside girls' cabin. But I still have a long way to go if I want to get all of them._I thought to myself as I worked.

I could tell that it was going to be a very long day and it would still be a while before all of the bugs were removed but I knew that it had to be done. _If only I could find who took them, then I can take them all in one go._I let out a sigh. _There's no way to find out who is responsible for taking the bugs. Nor is there any proof that whoever took them is responsible for broadcasting the recording to the school._I put down my laptop and walked over to the water fountain to get a drink of water.

As I reached the water fountain, I stopped to realize something. _Why have I been devoting so much time to this? And why did I come to the library? I'm more than capable of doing this at home. _I took a sip of water and continued thinking. _I came to the library because no one would think to look for me here__. _I paused and walked back to my laptop._I'm trying to avoid Gretchen … why am I trying to avoid Gretchen? I don't hate her, I don't think it's weird that she likes me. Why am I acting like this is such a big deal?_

I reached my lap top and started working again. _One heck of an example I'm making. I keep telling Isabella that Phineas wouldn't be made uneasy if he knew about her feelings and here I am treating Gretchen like she's out to get me._I let out a silent sigh._I have to back up what I say, I have to talk to Gretchen about all of this … soon__._And with that, I continued working.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had reached the mall and was walking around the food court. "You know I completely forgot to ask her where she wanted to meet." I said to myself. As I continued looking I felt someone's hands come over my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard a girl ask.

"Um … give me a hint." I asked in a semi-joking manner.

"You promised to talk to me today." I heard her say.

"Hmmm … Jesse?" I asked.

"Bingo!" She said as she let go of my eyes and spun me around. As I laid eyes on her I was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing some overly reveling shirt that showed most of her midriff and chest but a long sleeved orange V-neck T-shirt "I'm glad you actually decided to come. I was worried that you wouldn't because of what you heard about me."

"Well seeing as I don't like to judge character based off someone else experiences, there's not much reason for me to not be here." I responded.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Well there is the time you went up to Isabella and yelled at her." I answered.

She folded her arms in a concerned manner. "Yeah I … I overreacted."

I shook my head then looked at her. "Let's find some place to sit, then we can talk."

We walked over to a table that was located not too far from the Mr. Slushy Dawg. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

She took a seat across from me and placed her hands on her lap. "Well, first I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you first saw me. I had that spot for so long and I kinda got used to the attention and fame that I guess it kinda went to my head."

"You said you would get revenge on all of the fireside girls." I pointed out as I leaned back in my seat.

She sighed and looked down. "Yeah, like I said I kinda overreacted … no, I really overreacted."

"What made you say something like that?" I inquired.

She looked away and I could swear I saw a tear form in her eye. "I was once a part of the fireside girls but after I messed something up … they all got mad and kicked me out."

My mood softened as I started to lean forward. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes then looked down and to the side. "My attitude." She took a deep breath then looked at me. "What Isabella says about me is true or it used to be, I was mean at one point and I guess now that I look back on it I deserved to get kicked out of the fireside girls. But at the time I was still angry at them for what they did and … I guess I lost it … no … I did lose it, I completely lost my temper and …" She stood up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She began to walk away.

I immediately got up and grabbed her hand before she could get very far causing her to look back at me. "Don't leave yet. I'm … I'm kinda enjoying talking with you."

She smiled softly which caused my heart rate to pick up. "Thanks Phin but … I was a horrible person and … I still can't keep myself in check that well."

"Well then let's get something to eat and we'll talk about it." We both walked over to the Mr. Slushy Dawg and ordered something to eat. After we waited for a few minutes, we received our food and walked back to our table.

As we began eating I tried to talk but found myself stumbling over my words."So what made you realize you were … well … that you didn't ..."

"That I was mean?" She finished. "When I fell from the top spot I realized how much my attitude turned people off. I was there for so long that … it kinda became part of me. I wore clothing that showed off my physical features, I tried to make other people look bad, I did whatever it took for me to stay in the top spot … then when Isabella took it from me I got angry at her … but after some time to think, I realized that I lost to her because she was nicer than me, which made her more attractive."

I looked down at my food. I knew what it was like to lose my temper. "I understand … I've lost my temper a few times and I've always regretted it."

She played with her food some then looked back at me. "Phineas I didn't come here to plead innocence, or get you to forgive me. I came because I'm concerned for you and Isabella."

"How so?" I asked.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Well for starters she has a major crush on someone, someone that means more to her than you, probably." I looked at her questioningly then she put her hands in her lap and looked down. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to-"

"No no," I interrupted. "I know that her crush means a lot to her, so there's no reason for you to apologize."

She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, but like I was saying, I'm concerned that when she get's together with this crush of hers then there is a good chance that she will no longer have as much time to hang out with you."

I looked to the side a bit then sighed. "I've been getting that same impression."

Jesse gasped in shock. "Oh my, Phineas, I'm so sorry to hear that."

I let my head sink a little and I looked at my lap. "What am I supposed to do if that does happen? I can't just keep her from getting together with her crush, she'll be miserable."

"You could always talk to her." Jesse answered. "You might be able to keep your friendship if the two of you talk it out, but ..." She paused. "There's a good chance that talking to her will work. You should try it."

I looked up at her suspiciously. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

She looked at me with a shy demeanor. "Well … actually there was something I wanted to ask you but … it can wait."

I took another bite of what I was eating and swallowed. "You should really come over our house some time. Ferb and I always build these fun contraptions and we would love to have another person join our group."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Phineas, but I'm afraid that I'll have to pass."

"Why?" I asked.

She started shifting herself side to side with her hands on her lap. "I don't want to get between you and Isabella … she probably still doesn't like me and I don't blame her."

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm sure that I can talk to her and get her to loosen up."

She shook her head. "Thank you but … I don't want to be the reason you two get into an argument."

"But you've changed. I'm sure Isabella will be willing to give you a-"

"NO!" She interrupted. I was taken aback by her outburst and she quickly put her hands over her mouth and almost started to cry. "I'm sorry." She said as she stood up. "I've got to go."

I quickly made my way to the other side of the table and placed my hands on her shoulders before she could run away. "Don't worry. If your not ready, then that's fine."

She smiled fondly and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you Phin."

As she sat down I found myself slowly starting to look her up and down much in the same way I do to Isabella only to a lesser extent. I managed to catch myself before she had a chance to notice. In no time that strange feeling I get when I'm around Isabella returned only this time it was to a lesser extent.

"Oh and Phin?" She asked. "Please don't tell Isabella that we talked. I don't want to run the risk of her getting upset with you."

I let out a playful laugh and shook my head. "I can't keep hanging out with you and simply not tell Isabella."

She looked at me surprised. "Are you insinuating that you want to do this again?"

"Well yeah, I'd love to. You're a really fun person to hang out with."

She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Before she could say anything I heard a phone ring. She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Okay then … alright … I will … okay bye." She hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It was my mom, she want's me to get some things for her while I'm here." She said as she stood up again.

I stood up as well and began making my way over to her. "May I join you? I'd like to get to talk to you some more."

She smiled then took a few steps closer to me. In one swift motion she pressed her lips against my cheek which caused the feeling I had before to intensify. "Thanks Phin, but I've wasted enough of your time." And with that, she walked away.

I would have followed her again or told her that it wasn't a waste of time but for some reason I couldn't move enough to respond. "Wow." I said as I stood there. "Just … wow."

* * *

**Like I said before, I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try. In any case I will not be updating on the weekends like always and I won't be updating on Friday either. But in any case it was nice to be able to write in the same manner as I used to be able to write (updating every day), but alas, all good things must come to an end.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, good news is that this chapter is finally done. Bad news is I can't do one tomorrow. Sorry but I have things. I will also not be able to write on the weekend so there's that too. Other than that I don't have much else to say other than this chapter gave me a whole lot of trouble with italicizing. Hopefully I managed to fix it, if not then please tell me and I will try again.**

**Sabrina06: You know you are doing a great job of guessing what's going to happen.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Well, seeing as it's me I believe that you can remove the word think from that sentence.**

**Whythis: Oh … I don't want to have problems with you … *sigh* … this is going to be difficult.**

**14AmyChan: You know me so well. And like I already told you, congrats on being my 100****th**** review for this story.**

**PhinabellaDirectioner: I looked it up after I saw the picture. I am so eager to see that episode.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: I can do that to people. Um … I think that if Phineas thinks she good then … he will be the one telling people about it.**

**Thedoraemons7: It's just something I'm good at.**

**Pregnantnun227: You have (in the same sentence) made me hungry and made me lose my apatite.**

**General Sugarpop: Well if you kill me then you will never get to see when Phineas get's together with Isabella (if he ever does MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(One week later)

I awoke as drowsy as ever. I had taken the medication again to prevent me from dreaming but to be honest, I don't think I can handle another day of taking it. I slowly made my way out of bed and over to my closet. "I really need to get some caffeine into my system." I said as I got dressed. The past week wasn't all that eventful, I didn't get a chance to talk to Jesse which made me kinda sad. "Well, maybe I'll see her later today."

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen and found no one else there. "Where is everyone?" I asked. I then looked over to the clock and was surprised at what I saw. "It's noon … I slept in?" I shook my head. "No I never sleep in." I pulled out my phone and checked it, much to my surprise it also said that it was noon. "This can't be … how did I sleep in?" I sighed and looked out the window. "I need to get my head cleared."

I grabbed some breakfast and found a note left by my parents.

_Dear Phineas._

_We are going to an antique __convention and won't be back until late tonight. Sorry we couldn't tell you in person but we didn't want to wake you._

_Love Mom and Dad_

I took another look at the letter and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to be home alone today." I walked over to Perry's food bowl, picked it up and brought it over to where we keep the Platypus food. After I filled it I noticed Perry right by my legs. "Here you go boy." I said as I set his food down and started petting him. "You mind watching over the house today, boy? I have to go for a walk and clear my head." Perry made his usual sound and began eating his food. I walked over to the key rack and grabbed my set of keys; it only had the house key on it seeing as I wasn't old enough to drive.

I made sure that I shut off all the lights before leaving and made extra sure to lock the front door. I decided to take a stroll through the park and maybe uptown, after that to get something to eat. "Well Phineas, nothing is going to ruin this day."

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I could tell that today was probably going to be a bad day. All week long boys have been nagging me non-stop, thinking that they were the one I was in love with. To top it all off, Ginger asked me to come along with her to meet one of Arron's friends who recently moved to town. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked as I brushed my hair. "All I want is Phineas, why don't other people see that? I mean it's the most obvious thing ever." I let out a sigh and took a look at myself in the mirror. "Well I guess they are just to blind by lust that they can't see that they're not the one I'm into." I took another look at myself in the mirror. "There has to be a way to get Phin to fall for me … but whatever I try will probably come back to bite me." I placed my head down on the table. "I just wish someone would hit that boy with the puberty stick."

I let out a sigh and took one final look at myself. "Maybe a wardrobe change would do the trick." I walked over to my wardrobe and began looking through what I had. "Wow I never noticed how many of these pink dresses I actually have … I guess it is time I change my wardrobe."

I began looking through my closet for something that wasn't my usual outfit or my fireside girl uniform. Sadly, I found nothing that looked like it would really catch Phineas's eye. "Looks like I'm going to have to go shopping today." I said as I closed my closet. I took a look at the clock in my room and smiled. "I should have just enough time to go to the mall and find something."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

I was sitting down at a bench in the park trying to think of a solution to my problem. _Why do I keep having these nightmares? I know that even if Isabella got together with her crush she wouldn't stop being friends with me … right? _I let out a sigh. _If I'm not sure then maybe I should just go up to her and ask her._ I discarded the idea thinking it was not a good idea to worry her. _Well I need to talk to someone about it right? … not Ferb, I don't want to worry him either … I don't want to discuss this with Candace or my parents … so who can I go to that is very good with helping people and might understand what I'm going through?_

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was at the mall going through various outfits that I liked. Unfortunately however, I only had enough money to get one. "Oh man, there are so many things I want to get … why is it so hard to pick just one?" I looking through different outfits and trying on a few but none really caught my attention enough for it to be my one outfit that I could get today.

"Let's try something simple." I said as I looked around. Eventually I came across something that caught my eye. It was a simple fuchsia blouse with a small pink bow on it that was cute but didn't scream for attention. I took it off the rack and imagined how I would look in it. "I need something to go with this." I said as I looked around. Eventually I found some nice dark blue jeans to go with it and I decided to give it a try. I walked over to the changing room and changed into my new outfit. After I changed I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. The blouse wasn't loose but it wasn't tight either. The jeans complimented it nicely and all, but I felt that there was something a little off. Eventually I took my bow off my head and used it to tie my hair into a pony tail. "Hmmm … Let's give it a try." I changed back into my original clothing and made my way over to the checkout line.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was at the new Danville arcade of all places with Kie. He had invited me to the grand opening and truthfully, I was having fun. "You know I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this." I said after we finished a game of air hockey. "I was expecting it to be more …"

"Boring?" Kie asked.

I laughed a little at his comment. "Yeah, I guess."

"You want to hit the snack bar?" He said as he took a seat.

"You tired of losing already?" I asked jokingly.

"Losing at ten different games in a row does not count as losing." He said as he took a seat.

I laughed and took a seat next to him. "Yeah, let's go to the snack bar."

We made our way over to the snack bar and walked up to the cashier. "Okay then let's see." Kie said as he looked at the menu. "Let's go with … I'm going to get some chilly fries."

The cashier rang it up and looked back at him. "And what'll it be for your girlfriend?" The man asked.

We both paused for a moment then laughed. "She's not my girlfriend." Kie answered.

"Oh, sorry." The man said. "Usually when I see a girl in a place like this, it's because she's with her boyfriend."

Kie shook his head. "Her boyfriend has a broken leg so he couldn't be here today."

I looked at Kie shocked. "I … I …" I looked at the cashier. "Can I have a pizza with extra cheese and can you put some fries on it?" Both the man and Kie looked at me strangely.

"Um … sure, I guess." The man replied.

We both paid the man, got our food, and sat down at a table near the entrance to the snack bar. We both ate for a while before I decided to bring it up. "What did you mean earlier?" I asked.

"What do you mean by earlier?" He asked back.

I shifted in my seat a little. "When you said my boyfriend has a broken leg … what did you mean by that?"

He sat back in his chair and smirked. "Well Erick does have a broken leg right?"

"Yes but, he's not my boyfriend." I said almost frantically.

Kie shook his head. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Told him what?" I asked as I looked from side to side.

Kie let out a sigh and pulled out his phone. "Smart ass, helpful, is an orphan, is or was a loner, wears glasses, it sounds a lot like Erick to me."

"So what?" I asked as I looked from side to side. "I know a few people like that."

He smiled. "Then why do you never stop wearing the hoodie he gave you?"

I grabbed the side of my hoodie and looked away. "What makes you think Erick gave me this hoodie? And what would that matter anyway?"

"That is a special brand that was only made inCavumville they went bankrupt before they could mass produce it and they only managed to produced one of each color. You're wearing one of them right now."

I took another look at the hoodie then shrank into my seat. "I guess it was because I was his first friend …" I pulled my knees up and hugged them, resting my heels on the chair seat. "So …" I buried my face in my knees. "Why didn't I go for it when I had the chance?" I said very softly.

"So I was right?" Kie asked.

I looked up at him in shock. "Wha …" I calmed down. "Yeah … I love Erick." I looked up at him. "Promise me you wont tell him?"

He held up one hand and placed the other over his heart. "You have my word." He put his hands down. "Because you will have to tell him yourself."

"No" I said as I let a tear fall down my cheek. "I can't tell him … he doesn't love me anymore."

He looked at me strangely. "You have evidence of that?"

I nodded. "He described a girl that he was once in love with that sounded a lot like me … he said he was over her."

He smiled. "How do you know he wasn't talking about someone else?"

"Who else could he be talking about?" I askedas I hugged my knees tighter.

He paused for a moment. "Faith."

I looked up at him. "Faith? Is now really the time to have faith that he was talking about someone else when he said that he was in love?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but we're in an arcade. Lets try to have some fun rather than cry, alright?"

I sighed then nodded. "Alright then." I smiled and sat up. "I guess beating you a few more times would be a good start."

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was standing in front of the diner where I was supposed to meet Ginger, Arron, and Arron's friend. I took a deep breath and walked breath Isabella he's not going to go gaga over you, you don't know him and he knows that so he should know you don't like him that way.I looked around to see where Ginger and Arron were sitting.

"Hey Isabella." Ginger called.

I walked over and took a seat. "Hi Ginger, hi Arron."

"I love your new outfit." Ginger began. "When did you get it.

"I got it this morning." I said as Ismiled. "So where's this newguy?" I asked. "And why didn't you want to introduce him to the rest of the group?"

"Well …" Ginger began.

Just then Arron stood up. "Yo, Richter!" He shouted.

I looked behind me and saw a boy probably a year younger than me with red hair and a ragged outfit. He looked so skinny and frail but had a kind demeanor about him. He looked at us and made his way over. "Yo, Arron." The two of them shook hands and did that man hug thing then took a seat, Arron next to Ginger and Richter next to me.

"Isabella this is Richter, he was a friend of Arrons before he moved to Danville." Ginger explained.

"And let me guess, he was an orphan?" I asked as I folded my hands under my chin.

"How did you?" Richter began.

"There's been a lot of that going around lately." Arron finished.

"Were you on the list?" I asked.

Richter looked surprised. "I … well yes but it wasn't because people didn't want me."

Ginger and I looked at him curiously. "Then how did you end up on the list?" We both asked.

Richter smiled. "It's because I wouldn't leave my little brother there alone."

Both of us looked at him in shock. "You have a little brother?"

"Yup. I ranked number nine because I wouldn't leave him at the orphanage alone. Sadly no one wanted two kids so I would refuse everyone who wanted to take me home if they didn't adopt him as well … and even more sadly no one wanted him either. Thankfully though, we found a family that would take us both in and starting today, we are now proud citizens of Danville."

"You would let him leave without you but you wouldn't leave without him?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's only a year younger than me but I would never leave him alone in a place like that."

"Especially with Michi there." Arron said which caused both of them to shiver.

"But enough about me, your name was Isabella was it?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Wow … you're cuter than anyone I've ever seen."

"I'm already called for." I said instantly.

He looked at me almost stunned. "Okay … that was …"

"Sorry." I said before he could finish. "It's just every boy at school knows that I have a crush on someone and they all think it's them so … I've been a bit on edge about that."

"Hey, it's fine. I understand." He said. "So who is this guy if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh … it's a secret." I said cutely.

"His names Phineas." Arron said.

I completely froze and slowly turned to look at Arron. "I'm sorry but who told you that?" I asked.

I looked at Ginger who was shaking her head then back to Arron. "Well it's kinda obvious. Aside from the hints the two of you are best friends,"

I let my head fall on the table. "If it's that obvious then why hasn't he figured it out yet?" I lifted my head up. "Better question, why hasn't the rest of the school figured it out yet?"

"Probably denial." Arron finished.

"So who is this Phineas?" Richter asked.

Arron began counting on his fingers. "Smart boy, red hair, breaks the laws of physics on a daily basis, really nice, and he has this triangular shaped head."

Richter looked out the window at something. "Is that him?" He asked.

We all looked out the window to see Phineas walking down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets and a look as though something were bothering him. "Yeah, that is him. I wonder what-" I started as I began to get up.

Ginger quickly put her hands on my shoulders and sat me down. "Your not going to ditch us to hang out with Phineas. We have a new person and I promised that the two of us would show him around town."

I took one last look out the window and thought I saw Phineas look back really quick but it was probably my imagination. "Yeah, please never repeat that I have a crush on him." I asked as I laughed.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(moments earlier)

I was walking down the street kicking pebbles as I went. _What am I supposed to do? I know Isabella won't dump our friendship for anything … so why am I so worried? … There's got to be a reason._ Just then, I looked up at a diner across the street and what I saw almost made me pass out. _Is that … Isabella? _She had changed her outfit and was sitting with some boy with red hair laughing and I also saw Ginger sitting across from her along with Arron. _This guy she's sitting next to must be the boy she's in love with … I guess Isabella and Ginger decided to go for the double date thing. _Just then I felt a very painful sting in my chest. So painful in fact that I almost fell to my knees. I looked back at her and saw her looking back. I looked down as fast as I could then snuck a peek to see her laughing again. I quickly walked away and tried to get as much distance between me and the diner as possible. _What is this feeling? _I asked myself as I took a seat on a near by bench.

* * *

**Yes ladies and gent's, I just did that. I am rocking your world and I don't even need a rocker … Oh yeah, thank you for all the reviews, I've passed 100 so far (Congrats to 14AmyChan for being the hundredth). Keep up the reviews and I will keep up this story. Oh, and if you can guess what's going to happen next I will let you have a cookie (but don't tell anyone). And a special thanks to my beta who really helped me make this chapter more interesting.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**So the italicize thing returned but thankfully I didn't put thoughts into this chapter (Or at least I don't think so) Regardless, school has been picking up kinda an I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this whole updating everyday thing up. Sorry about the inconvenience if any. And before I forget, this is going to be a long story. I'm probably not even half way through it.**

**Sabrina06: Nice poetry, and so true.**

**LaptopWriter22: What happened? I put up a few chapters.**

**Whythis: Have you ever read my story "Why?" If you have then you know that things will get worse before they get better but I can't have Phineas wind up with anyone other than Isabella.**

**JDOGG: Things will get more interesting. This is going to be a long story.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Kinda a good guess but still not to accurate.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: You know I can't tell you that.**

**General Sugarpop: He is but he doesn't know it yet. Oh don't worry, I will write as fast as I can. And thank you for the picture.**

**Xrmforeverx: Thank you thank you and thank you.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I can't answer that question.**

**Pregnantnun227: Lol, Yeah, I guess that's good for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I walked as fast as I could to wherever I could and eventually I found myself by the pier. "Well this is a fine kettle of fish." I said as I walked up to a fish stand. "You don't see many like this nowadays."

"Thanks." The man behind the stand said.

I walked away and over to a bench. "Okay, so what on earth just happened? I saw Isabella wearing a new, cute outfit, hanging out with a boy I don't know, and she was having a good time." I felt a strange feeling from inside me and unlike the last time, this was a bad feeling. I wasn't really that happy for Isabella … well I was kinda, but for some reason I felt that I didn't want this.

After a while of trying to think of what I was feeling I looked up and saw Baljeet standing in front of me. "Hey Baljeet, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I was just trying to … study fish in their natural habitat." He answered.

I stared at him and shook my head. "Baljeet, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Baljeet sighed and took a seat next to me. "I know … I was trying to convince myself that Ginger was not in love with Arron but … I am not doing a good job of that."

I shook my head and placed a hand on Baljeet's shoulder. "Well Baljeet, I have some bad news for you."

Concerned, he looked at me. "I have never ever heard you give someone bad news before … it must be really bad then."

I nodded. "Not too long ago I saw Ginger hanging out with Arron at a diner and … it looked like they were on a date."

He was silent, after minute or so I began waving my hand in front of his face. "Um, Baljeet? Hello?"

After about ten more second he slowly stood up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!." He shouted as he dropped to his knees. "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Baljeet, but sometimes things just don't work out I guess." I said as I patted him on the back.

Baljeet began crying. "Why though? I thought that Ginger and I had something."

I began to look down. "I don't know what to tell you Jeet, I'm not very good with romance."

"You can say that again." Baljeet said as he paused his crying

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Never mind." Baljeet said as he turned away.

I shook my head. "I'd tell you to go and talk to Ferb but he's a bit busy with … you know."

Baljeet looked at me confused. "He hasn't talked to Gretchen yet? He's been procrastinating it ever since … well, since he heard about it."

"Really?" I asked. "I would think that he would have talked to her by now."

Baljeet shook his head. "Gretchen talked to me about it not to long ago … he has not talked to her about it."

"Well then, I have to talk to him about talking to her."

Baljeet looked at me curiously. "That made little sense."

I froze as an idea came to me. "We could ask Erick.."

Baljeet appeared confused.. "Why would we talk to Erick?"

"You asked what should you do, right?" I asked.

Baljeet sighed. "It was rhetorical Phineas. There is not much I can do about it."

"Well I still would like to talk to him about … something."

Baljeet looked at me curiously. "Is something the matter?" He asked as he stood up.

"Well ..." I began as I scratched the back of my head. "I've … been having these strange feelings for …"

"For who?" Baljeet asked as he looked at me curiously.

I thought to myself until something came to me. "Jesse."

Baljeet looked shocked. "Jesse? You mean Jesse Agréable?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I … went to the mall with her last week."

Baljeet looked at me like I was insane. "Jesse Agréable … the same Jesse Agréable that was kicked out of the fireside girls?"

"She said that she was sorry about what she did and that she's trying to change. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Wait wait wait. You went out with her?" Baljeet asked as he gave me an incredulous glance.

"It wasn't a date." I pleaded.

"What feelings have you been feeling for her?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "When she kissed me-"

"She kissed you?" He asked shocked.

"It was on the cheek, and I don't know what it was but it felt warm and … I really liked it …"

Baljeet's jaw dropped. "You … you … you can not be serious … if Isabella found out then she would be-"

"I know, she would be upset that I hung out with her. That's why I need you to not tell Isabella that it happened."

Baljeet shook his head. "I … I … I … I can not just keep it from her."

"Please Baljeet, I need you to keep this a secret. Please, I need you to keep this from Isabella."

Baljeet was speechless. "... Okay, fine, but … I do not trust Jesse."

I shook my head. "She's trying to change, am I supposed to just ignore her?"

Baljeet sat back down. "I do not know … maybe?"

I also sat back down. "Well, maybe I like her enough to give her a chance."

"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Baljeet shouted.

"I don't know … I don't know what love feels like." I said with a shrug.

Baljeet looked at me with a shocked expression. "You … you never felt love before?"

I shook my head. "Not the kind that a boy feels for a girl that they want to date."

"You … you have not?" Baljeet asked slowly.

I shook my head. "No … at least ... I don't think so."

Baljeet looked at me for a few moments. "I … I do not know what to tell you."

"Then I guess we're even." I said with a laugh. I began walking away but turned before I got too far. "Oh, and Baljeet, I think I know the guy Isabella's in love with."

Baljeet's eyes widened. "You … you do?" I nodded. "And … how do you feel about it?"

I shrugged. "Can't say, she was with him earlier today and … it looked like the two of them, along with Ginger and Arron were on a double date."

"Wha … you think that ..." He shook his head. "You saw her with someone?"

I looked from side to side, "Yeah. I didn't really get a good look at him but he looked like someone Isabella would like."

Baljeet was speechless for a few moments. "And … what did she do when she saw you?"

I shook my head. "She didn't or … at least I don't think so. But the strange thing is … I felt this strange … cold emptiness and I didn't like it."

Baljeet's eyes widened. "And … what did you do?"

I turned away and closed my eyes. "I ran."

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was still sitting there at the dinner with Ginger, Arron, and Richter. Our food had arrived and I was actually enjoying talking with Richter a little but I could tell that he would never be anything more than a good friend. "So there I was, watching Michi trying to brainwash my little brother with lies about me. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and wanted to do something about it so I walked up to Michi and tried telling him off."

"What did he do after that?" Ginger asked.

"He laughed." Richter said as he looked down and nodded his head. "But I didn't stop there, I promised my brother that what Michi was saying was wrong, I got on my knees and swore it to him. Michi didn't expect my brother to see that I was telling the truth and was really surprised when my little brother turned around and told him off as well." He paused and looked to the side. "Unfortunately I wasn't good enough to take on Michi so he kinda … started kicking my ass." Ginger and I giggled while Arron rolled his eyes. "But thankfully before he could really hurt me or my brother, Erick showed up and saved us."

"Erick helped you?" I asked.

Richter nodded. "Yeah, he might never talk and keep to himself all the time, but we both had something in common. We both really, really hated Michi."

"How exactly did he save you?" Ginger asked.

Richter just smiled. "He punched him in the face so hard that he knocked two of his baby teeth across the room. After that Michi was pissed and it took the two of us to take him down."

I put down my fork. "Did you thank him?"

Richter shook his head. "Didn't get the chance. By the time Michi had got away, Erick had disappeared to his room. I tried to thank him later but … I don't think he heard me."

"Well what happened to your brother?" I asked.

"He told me that he would not believe everything he hears anymore … and I was no exception to that."

"So he stopped listening to you?" Ginger asked.

Richter shook his head. "No, he just stopped being … he stopped being so attached to me."

"So what's your brother like?" I asked as I rested my chin on my hands.

"Well ..." Richter began. "He's smart … he going to be smarter than me in a few years, he's kind, silent most of the time, and he really likes to read."

"He sounds a lot like Ferb." Ginger said as she smiled.

We all laughed but then I came up with an idea. "Hey Richter … would you like to help me with something?"

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I want every boy in school to stop thinking that they are the one I'm in love with and seeing as you have a lot in common with Phineas I was thinking … we could make people think it's you."

"Can't you just lie about what he's like?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's a fireside girls thing. I can't lead people on and seeing as there are a vast variety of boys I can't simply make something up otherwise someone else would think that it's them. So I will give out more information about my crush and we make it seem like it's you. So what do you say? Does it sound like a good idea?"

Richter gave me a sarcastic smirk. "It sounds like a horrible idea. After all, if you make everyone think it's me then everyone will, in fact, think it's me, and that includes Phineas. It kinda sounds like your trying to make him jealous rather than make other people stop hitting on you."

I let out a sigh. "Phineas doesn't know what love is yet. He's a bit slow on the whole subject so I don't think he would figure out that he feels love for a few more years."

Richter shook his head. "I don't know … I wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend any time soon."

"Please?" I pleaded as I batted my eyes.

Richter sighed and looked at me. "Fine, fine. But you have to promise me that this will only be temporary and I don't have to say that I'm in love with you."

"Fine fine." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I just need to make it seem like I'm in love with you. I don't need to date you or anything."

He sat back and looked away. "It's alright with me as long as you don't regret it later."

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter. I will try to have the next one up as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. **

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think some people might have gotten the wrong message about Isabella's plan, she does not want to make Phineas jealous, she wants to make the boys at school stop bugging her about her crush. She still thinks that Phineas will be as oblivious as ever if she goes through with this and if she thought it would make Phineas jealous then she wouldn't go through with it. Any who, the next chapter will be up tomorrow so don't ask me when it's going to be up. Also, I plan to get back to my other stories after I finish this one. Next on the list is Chromosome swapper and remember, that's after I finish with this one. And that will hopefully be sometime before November. And on a side note, this story now has the most reviews of all of my stories. Thank you all for the support, I think that's what gave me the ability to do this everyday thing.**

**PnFbiggestfan: That's actually the reason I put it in there.**

**Sabrina06: It was no problem, I like making things clear for my readers.**

**Whythis: Thank you, I'm sure that people are going to need them … you know I'm working on the next chapter of this right now and I'm on one of the parts that I've been waiting to do for a while now and I think people are going to laugh more than cry tomorrow … but you will need them today.**

**GamingJustRules: Isabella is not going to fake date Richter, Phineas is … actually I can't say that next part yet, and … well … I can't say much on your review but it is a nice guess but remember, I'm doing more than just Phineas and Isabella.**

**Guest: I had to clear your review to read it, I'm not joking.**

**Pregnantnun227: She does not want to make Phineas jealous because she is afraid he will no longer like her if she does, but it is similar to that.**

**14AmyChan: You say that like it was in question at one point.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Well I don't remember how this chapter went seeing as I'm 90% done with the next one (still won't be up till tomorrow), but yeah, things will get worse.**

**JDOGG: I will not say how close or how far off you are but you are warm to hot. I will say no more.**

**Guest: Well I always had the policy of updating no more than once a day no matter what story was updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(A few days later)

It has been a few days since I came up with my plan to make every boy in the school think I was in love with Richter. I wanted some time to talk it over with all of the other fireside girls and practice a line or two. Now, however was the time to put my plan into motion and get the whole school off my back. I had just gotten off the bus in my regular outfit, seeing as I only had one set of my cute new one and I couldn't currently afford to purchase more. While I was walking, I was thinking about how worried I was about this plan of mine. _If things go wrong then everyone, including Phineas, will know who I'm truly in love with. _I sighed and shook the negative thoughts from my head. _This is no time to be second guessing yourself Isabella, this is the time to get every boy off your back. _I walked into school along with the other fireside girls and prepared to put my plan into action.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was watching Isabella walk into the school from a few feet behind her, all the while I was feeling the same pain in my chest that I've been feeling since I saw her with that boy a few days ago. Since then, things haven't been improving between us either. The following day when I saw her, she wasn't wearing her new outfit, which made me believe that it was specifically meant to show off for that boy who I believe is her crush. Every day since then when we waited for the bus, she would not talk to me nor Ferb at all but just go off into some type of dreamland, and when I asked her about her crush all she said was that she didn't want to talk about it with me.

After I got into the school, Ferb and I directed Erick to where he was supposed to meet up with Katie. "So Erick, how's the leg doing?" I asked.

"Oh, it's alright, doctor said it wasn't as bad as he first thought and I should be back on my feet by this weekend." He answered.

"Well that's good, right?" I asked.

Erick sighed. "Well yes but …"

Ferb and I looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Erick said as he shook his head.

After a few moments we made it to where we were supposed to meet Katie, but there was no Katie. "Where is she?" I asked.

Erick looked around some, then took his backpack from Ferb. "Doesn't matter, I can take my stuff until I get to first period."

"Well, if you're sure." I responded.

As Erick walked away I could have sworn I saw him start to stroke his head like something was hurting him, but I just assumed that it could have been anything and ignored it.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was walking down the hall with the other fireside girls ready to set my plan into motion. "You girls ready?" I asked. "There should be a zone that is bugged not too far away where we can put my plan into action."

"I just want to go over one more thing." Katie said as she held up a finger. "Your plan is to make Phineas jealous?"

"No, no, no." I said as I shook my head. "I'm willing to bet that Phineas still hasn't realized his feelings for me so this is only to get every other boy to stop thinking that I'm in love with them. Not to mention that I don't want to make Phineas jealous."

"Okay, that makes a lot more sense." Katie said as we continued walking.

As we approached the zone I took a deep breath and readied myself. "Okay then, is everyone ready?" I asked. All of the fireside girls nodded. 'Alright then." We got in range of the bugs. "I don't see why boys keep hitting on me." I said as I recalled what we went over.

"I agree." Adyson added. "I mean I've seen a few of the boys that have been hitting on you and not one of them has red hair."

"ADYSON!" I said according to the script. "They are listening, don't say anything about my crush."

"What does it matter?" Ginger asked. "I mean what's the worst that could actually happen if your crush knew that you were crushing on them?"

"He's a good friend and I don't want to lose him as a friend if he doesn't return my feelings." We continued walking until we were in a safe zone. "Thank you, all of you did amazing but that's only the first step."

"I know." Katie began. "We have to do something similar again in a few days."

I nodded. "We need to slowly release information about him yet only things that he has in common with Richter, all the while Richter and I hang out more and I show what good friends we are. Before long, everyone is thinking that I'm in love with him."

"Are you sure that Phineas isn't going to get jealous?" Katie asked.

"Katie, I'm sure. Now shouldn't you be getting to Erick so you can help him with his bags?" I asked.

Katie's eyes widened. "I completely forgot to tell him that I was busy." And with that, she ran off.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was running to where I was originally supposed to meet Erick as fast as I could, hopefully he was delayed and I would be just in time. As I got to where we were supposed to meet, I saw that no one was there. "Relax Katie, this doesn't mean he got here before you did." I said to myself. "All this means is that he's not here yet."

I waited for a few more minutes then started to get worried. "Maybe I should apologize to him when I see him in first period." I began to walk away but soon spotted Kie.

"Hi Kie." I said as I walked up to him. "What brings you here?"

He turned around and let out a small laugh. "Oh, you know, it's school."

"Oh yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "So you haven't by chance seen Erick around, have you?"

He shook his head. "No I have not seen him around. Sorry."

I let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to meet him in first period." I began walking away but realized that I wanted to talk to him about something. "Um … Kie?" I asked.

He turned back around to look at me. "You need something else?"

"Yeah … can we talk in private?" I asked.

He nodded and we both walked over to where our fifth period class was. Seeing as the first time each day students were in there was our fifth period, it was a very good place to go to if you wanted to talk. "So … um." I began. "I wanted to talk to you about … well …"

"Erick?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. "Do you think … he would ever fall in love with me?"

Kie smiled. "Is that all your worried about? Erick is probably head over heels about you."

I let my hair fall over my eyes as I readied myself. "And how would you know that?"

Kie was about to say something but stopped dead in his tracks before he could get anything out. "That's what I thought." I said as I stood up and put on my hoodie. "Thank you anyway for encouraging me but I need to get to class." I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Katie." Kie said before I got out of shouting range. "I can't tell you why, but I am sure about it."

I turned back around and smiled. "Thank you." I said before making my way to my first period class.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was walking over to my locker to get some final things for class when one of my crutches gave out on me when the bottom leg snapped and a wing nut came loose. A few people saw and one or two helped me get to my feet. I picked up my broken crutch and made my way to the wall, so no one would trip over me while I was fixing it. "Well at least it can't get any worse." I paused realizing how grave of a mistake it was to say those words. And as if to confirm my fear, I saw another person I thought I'd never see again come up to me and try to help me. A red haired boy who was wearing clothes that looked like they had lost a fight to a pair of scissors.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said as he walked up to me. In almost no time he pulled out some tools and some form of apoxie and fixed my broken crutch. I could have done the same, but it would have taken me a while longer.

"Thank you for that Richter." I said as I tested the strength of the crutch.

He smiled, grateful that I thanked him. "It was no … wait." He looked up at me. "How did you know my name?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I've already met two other orphans in the past month and you're the first that didn't recognize me."

He looked at me for a few moments trying to think. "Sorry, which one were you?"

I face palmed. "Really?" I asked.

"Well I think I remember you but I can't place your voice." He responded.

"You're not going to be able to place my voice, I can guarantee you that you have never heard it."

He looked at me confused for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Erick?"

"Yeah." I said as I nodded my head in annoyance.

"Dude, you're talking!" He said in shock.

"And you … I got nothing." I said as I shrugged.

He laughed and offered a hand. "Can I help? I still owe it to you."

"To what? Get back at me?" I said as I held my backpack away from him.

He laughed again. "No no no, I had that coming, and it only took about a week for my eye to get better."

I looked at him annoyed then handed my backpack to him. "If you're willing to help then go right ahead."

We walked over to my locker and I began putting in the combination. As I opened it Richter put a hand on my shoulder. "Look … I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be." I said as I closed my locker.

"No, I should apologize. I should know how hard it is to live without a mother or father … and at least I had my brother, you had no one."

"I don't want to talk about the past." I said as my head started to ache.

"I just thought that I should apologize … I have been too overprotective of my little brother and … I don't want him to become dependent on me if I leave him as well."

"Don't know what to tell you Richter. I've never had a brother or a mother." We reached my class and I took my backpack from him. "Thanks for helping me. Tell your brother I said hi." I walked into my class and as I sat in my seat I gripped my head. "Why does it hurt so much?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

I was by my locker waiting for Isabella to arrive so we could go to second period together, like always. I wanted to talk to her more about her crush but I figured that she wouldn't be willing to talk to me about it for some reason that still alludes me. "Well at least I have a good idea who it is." I said to myself as I waited. After a few more moments I looked at my watch and figured that Isabella was probably hanging with her crush and simply forgot to tell me.

I began walking and before long I bumped into Jesse right outside my class room. "Hi Jesse." I yelled as I walked up to her.

"Hi Phineas." She responded halfheartedly.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

She slowly nodded. "My last friend that I had back from when I was in the top spot just left me this morning for another group of popular people."

"That's horrible. Why on earth would someone stop being your friend just because you weren't popular enough?" I asked.

She started to cry a little. "I … I never really had many friends … they all just hung out with me because I was in the top spot and now … they think I'm lame."

"You're not lame." I said as I patted her on the back. "You were never lame."

She slowly looked at me and smiled. "Well I was surely lame back when I was … before I fell." She let out a sad laugh. "I was a real bitch back then and now … I don't have anything."

I watched her cry for a moment then wiped a tear from her eye. "You have me." She looked up at me. "I'm your friend."

"Really?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, and I can introduce you to all of-"

"No." She interrupted. "You're too nice of a guy and I don't deserve-"

I placed a finger on her lips and suddenly I felt that warm feeling again. "Look, I can tell that your a nice girl deep down and I would like to spend a little more time with you."

She slowly smiled then without warning, she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Phin." Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of class. She let go of me and took a few steps back. "Looks like I have to get going. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.

I watched her for a few more moments then realized that the bell had rung and that I wasn't in the class room. "Oh, that's not good." I quickly took my seat and luckily the teacher was running a little late. I thanked my lucky stars and turned to talk to Isabella only to realize that she wasn't here yet. "Oh yeah … where is she?" I asked myself.

I looked over to the door and noticed Isabella walk to the door along with the same boy I saw her with at the diner. "Well, looks like I found her crush." I said softly. I felt the same overwhelming sensation of cold that I felt at the diner come over me again, only this time it was much more … mixed up, for lack of a better word. The boy left Isabella and she walked in to take a seat next to me.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha'doin?" She asked with her usual cuteness.

"I … I was wondering where you were." Her expression turned to one of surprise. "I mean I was waiting for you and you never showed, I was concerned that something bad happened to you."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry about that." She said as she gave me an apologetic face. "But I promised to show this new kid around the school."

"New kid?" I asked. I was hoping that this was the first time she saw this boy thus he couldn't possibly be her crush.

"Well yes and no." She began. "Yes in the fashion that he's new to the school. No in the sense that I have met him before a few times and he's really become a good friend."

"Oh." I said as my hopes were crushed. "Well I hope he's welcome at the school." I had no idea why I didn't want this boy to be her crush but I felt this nagging sensation to just ask her straight up if she was crushing on him. "I really need to get this sorted out." I said under my breath.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I sat there looking at Phineas in his slightly uneasy state. I could tell that this was somehow bothering him but I didn't know what the problem was. _Come on Isabella, just tell him the plan. I mean it's not the end of the world if Phineas knows the plan and I don't want to be lying to my best friend and crush. _I took a deep breath but before I could say anything the teacher walked in and started class faster than I could comprehend what was going on. _Oh well. _I thought as we started. _It's not like he's going to be jealous or anything._

* * *

**So how did you like it? Isabella's plan is going into action and who knows if it'll work … okay, I know. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you. And now I must finish with the next chapter … after I get something to eat.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, so I have the lateest chapter and I'm willing to bet that not a lot of people read the last one. In any case I need to get breakfast so I will just cut right to the reviews.**

**Whythis: Thank you for bringing the tissues. And people will start talking about their feelings in this chapter but it won't get everything right immediately.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Does anything not end badly in my stories?**

**Sabrina06: I like having you as a beta. Really it's fun.**

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP: Well seeing as your not asking me I will put Isabella on the phone. Isabella: … … … Hello? Oh hi. Um … I still think Phineas is oblivious as ever. Why would that change?**

**Pregnantnun227: Well I don't plan on introducing any other OC's from Erick's past … oh, other than Richter's younger brother.**

**Bluefire407: Things will get happier in this chapter.**

**14AmyChan: Why Isabella? She seems happy as ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(That Friday.)

It was the end of the day and I was as happy as ever. My plan was working, both of the things that the fireside girls and I 'let slip' were on the internet, and now most boys who don't have red hair have stopped thinking that they were the ones I was referring to. Unfortunately, there were still some boys who did have red hair and others who were just in denial, but there were still less boys trying to make out with me 24/7. "I need to get this plan into the next stage." I said to myself as I walked out of the school. "And just as I suspected, Phineas hasn't been the least bit jealous at all."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was feeling horrible. All week Isabella didn't have time to walk with me or sit with me on the bus. And to add insult to injury, I had to stop taking the medication to prevent me from dreaming so I've been having those nightmares about Isabella dumping our friendship again, only this time I got a clear sight of the boy that she'd been crushing on.

But on the bright side, I managed to figure out what the bad feeling I was getting from Isabella's crush was, it was jealousy. I was feeling jealous that she was spending more time with her crush than with me. Although I didn't want to be jealous, my main concern was, why I was jealous? Isabella used to spend a lot of time with other people and I never felt this way; so why is it starting now? I figured that it had something to do with the feeling that I've been getting from her and Jesse but I had to find out what those feelings were if I wanted to get things sorted out.

"Something on your mind bro?" Ferb asked as he approached me from behind.

I quickly turned around in shock. "I … No." I said as I scratched my ear.

Ferb closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're lying to me Phineas."

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not lying." I scratched my ear again.

Ferb rolled his eyes then looked directly at me. "I can tell when you're lying, and you've been acting strange for the longest time. The blueprint book doesn't have one single new idea in it and you've been tossing and turning in your sleep."

My eyes widened again. "You … you saw that?"

He nodded. "And I've noticed that you've been using pills to prevent yourself from dreaming for the past few days."

I looked away. "Okay I'm … going through something right now."

Ferb narrowed his gaze at me. "Any reason you haven't told me?" He asked.

An idea quickly popped into my head and I returned Ferb's leer. "Because you have problems of your own that, unless I missed something, YOU still have yet to deal with." I told him while pointing at him

Ferb looked at me incredulously_._ "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean you still haven't talked to Gretchen. She's probably been crying her eyes out with how long it's taken you to figure out your feeling for her."

Ferb turned away. "I've … been busy."

"Which is why I didn't tell you, and why I still don't want your help." I said with a smirk.

Ferb looked back to me. "Phineas, this is more important than-"

"Than what? Ferb, you talking to Gretchen is more important than my problem. I have other people that I can talk to about this-"

"Let's make a deal." Ferb interrupted. "If you talk to someone about your issue." He paused to let it sink in. "Then I will talk to Gretchen."

I looked away for a moment. "Today?" I asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Then we have a deal." I said with a smile. "I'll call mom and tell her that we'll be home late tonight." I pulled out my cell and started dialing.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I had texted Gretchen and requested her to meet me at the mall at five o'clock in the food court. I was kinda hoping that she wouldn't show but I realized that Phineas was right and that I had to do this now.

I looked at the clock in the food court and it was still a half hour until I had to meet her, but I figured that it would give me some time to think about what I would say. "Just say … that you would like to try … no … that you are still not sure? … no" I continued second guessing myself, more so than I've ever done in my whole life. "Okay, start with comforting her, tell her that you're sorry about not acknowledging her." As I rehearsed it to myself I was struck silent when I saw Gretchen looking around the food court. I quickly glanced at the clock and saw that I still had about a half hour. "Guess I should have expected she'd be early." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at me quickly then smiled. "Ferb!" She said happily. Her smile quickly faded. "Sorry … I guess-"

"Let me start by apologizing." I began. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to talk to you." She looked shocked but continued listening. "I … can we sit down?" I asked.

She took a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

We found a small table away from anyone else yet not so far that it would draw attention. "Look Gretchen." I began. I took this moment to get a good look at her. She was wearing a simple orange T-shirt with stitching down from the right side of the collar and a small flower on the top of it. "I … have no idea how to put this … I should start with the fact that I'm not uncomfortable with knowing that you like me but … I just ... I don't know how I feel about you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean … I just … I don't know how to put it any other way, I just don't know." I finished sadly.

She looked at me like I was speaking gibberish. "Wha … what does that even mean?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I … I can't explain it Gretchen … it's like I don't know what the feeling is." I pleaded.

She folded her arms. "So … what are you trying to tell me?"

I sighed. "I'm trying to tell you that … I don't know yet."

She shook her head and began crying. "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

I bit my lower lip and looked at her. "I … was afraid that you thought I hated you." She suddenly stopped crying. "I don't hate you, I know I like you as a friend at least, I didn't want to keep you in the dark about why I'm not talking to you, and … I wanted to get back to the way things were before this started. You know, with the two of us being friends and all."

She slowly smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She got up and walked next to me. "Let's get something to eat."

We both got up and began walking to the nearest food vendor to pick up some food. "Look Gretchen. I promise you that I will give you an answer at some point. I'm sorry that you have to wait-"

She cut me off with a hug. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that things are starting to look up."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was walking to Erick's house so that I could talk to him about what I've been feeling. I had chosen Erick mainly because I didn't want to talk to Buford, I didn't think Django would know what to do, and I already tried Baljeet. As I reached his door I knocked on it and waited for someone to answer.

Moments later, Erick opened the door and greeted me. "Hey Phineas. Come on in." He said.

I walked in and we both walked into his living room. "Thanks again for agreeing to talk to me Erick. I'm sorry if it inconveniences you."

"Don't worry about it." He said as we sat. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I began shifting in my seat. "Well … I've … been having these strange feelings when I'm around … a friend."

"What is the feeling and who is the friend?" He asked.

I looked away not wanting to tell him about who it was. "I'd rather not say who I've been having them around."

Erick shook his head. "I can't help you if you don't tell me Phineas. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

I sighed. "Fine but … the feeling first." Erick nodded. "Alright then, the feeling is … I get this warm sensation inside and my stomach feels like … like something is moving in there."

Erick let out a small laugh. "I think I know what it but who do you have it for?"

I sighed then took a deep breath. "Well … it's two friends actually."

Erick's expression turned from one of amusement to one of concern. "Two friends?" He asked.

"Yeah … you promise not to tell anyone about this right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise." He answered.

"Good … I've been feeling this strange feeling when … I hang around Isabella. It's so intense that I actually find myself constantly staring at her sometimes and other times I'm looking her up and down and it can get really embarrassing when she notices me doing it. And sometimes when I'm working on things I start to think about her and how cute she is" I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. Strangely however, nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on and I saw Erick with the biggest smile on his face. "And you have no idea what it is?' He asked in a surprised yet amused tone.

I looked to the side. "Well no, that's why I came to ask you."

Erick sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "Have the nightmares started yet?"

I looked at him surprised. "How did you know about the nightmares?"

Erick let out a laugh. "Phineas … I don't know how to say this but, actually I do know how to say this."

"Can you just tell me?" I pleaded.

Erick laughed again. "Phineas … you have butterflies in your stomach."

I looked at him confused. "What … what do you mean by that?" I asked. "How can I have butterflies in my stomach when I've never eaten any butterflies or caterpillars."

Erick face palmed. "It was an expression." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, so what is it an expression for?" I asked.

Erick sat back and smiled. "Phineas, now how can I put this without making you freak out?" He asked sarcastically. "You are in love with Isabella."

I froze for a few moments. "Please tell me you're joking."

Erick shook his head. "Sorry Phineas, but you are in love with Isabella."

I stuttered a few times and looked around thinking of what to say. "How can I be in love with Isabella?" I asked curiously. "She's my best friend since … before I met Ferb."

Erick laughed. "I'm sorry to say, but you have it bad for your best friend."

I started to blush. "HOW? How can I be in love with my oldest friend?"

"I think that question kinda answers itself." Erick started counting on his hands. "She has been your friend for a long time so it would only be natural for your feelings for her to get stronger, she is the most attractive girl in the school, and you do spend a lot of time with her."

I started to panic more. I got up and started pacing the room as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh, this is not good, this is not good."

Erick laughed. "As amusing as it is to see you panic about being in love with Isabella, I must ask you, why are you panicking?"

I stopped pacing and turned to face Erick. "Why? WHY? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND, THAT'S WHY!" I shouted as I got back to pacing.

"You know there is a chance that she feels the same about you." Erick said as he watched me pace like an idiot.

"No … this isn't good." I said as I remembered the boy she was with. "Isabella was with another boy that really fit the description of the boy she's crushing on."

"Really?" Erick asked confused. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it for a few moments. "What did he look like?"

I took a breath and tried to remember. "Okay … he … had red hair, … he was slightly taller than Isabella, … his hair was messy, … he wore a torn shirt, … and he's relatively new to the school."

Erick looked up from his phone. "Well that does fit the description so far." He paused then his eyes widened. "You said he had a torn shirt?"

"Yeah it looked like it lost a fight to a pair of scissors." I responded.

Erick thought to himself for a few moments. "I think I know who you saw."

I was filed with hope. "Really? Does he fit the rest of the description?"

Erick continued to think. "When was the first time you saw him?"

I thought back to last weekend. "He was sitting with Isabella across from Ginger and Arron."

Erick let out a sigh and adjusted himself. "That's him then. The guy you saw was Richter."

"Richter?" I asked.

"Yup, he was number nine on the list of those least likely to get adopted." Erick mentioned.

I looked at Erick panicked. "Did … did he have a brother?" I asked.

Erick bit his lower lip. "He was on the list because he would actually refuse to get adopted if his little brother was not part of the deal. The two of them were actually very close."

I stood there in shock. "That means … he must be the guy Isabella's in love with." I continued standing there until my anger peaked. "DAMN YOU AXIS22, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE SO MANY OC'S THAT ARE FROM ERICK'S PAST?!" I shouted.

Erick sighed and glared at me. "Did you forget what Axis22 said he'd do to you if you ever broke the fourth wall again?"

I looked over to him. "I don't recall him ever saying anything."

"It was another story and he was still Axis21 at the time."

I thought to myself for a moment. "Oh yeah, he said he'd put me in a dress … oh." I said as I realized the implications of my actions. "But he can't really do that can he?"

Erick scrolled through some more things on his phone. "He just added the story to the list of planed stories."

I walked over and looked at his phone. "Oh … crap."

Erick turned off his phone and put it away. "Well, I feel sorry for you."

I sat down on the couch that was next to the one Erick was sitting on. "This stinks. First I find out that I'm in love with Isabella, then I find out that this … Richter, is the guy she's in love with, and now this."

Erick held up a finger. "A. This has nothing to do with this story so I suggest that you stop mentioning it unless you want Axis22 to get angrier. And B. Isabella might not be in love with this guy."

I let my head drop. "She's stopped spending time with me Erick. She spends all of her time with someone else, and I'm willing to bet that this guy is the one." I lay down. "And I thought that my only problem was going to be that she stops being my friend if she get's together with this guy."

Erick nodded then paused. "You said that you've been feeling this for two friends?" He asked.

My eyes shot open. "Yeah … I was having the same feeling for another girl but it was to a slightly lesser extent until … she kissed me."

Erick sighed and sat back in his seat. "Well … wait, you said she kissed you?" Erick asked.

I looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, she kissed me on the cheek."

"Well then." Erick began as he looked away guiltily. "If … you think one of the people you are in love with is in love with someone else … and you think the other one likes you back … then go for the one that likes you back."

I felt like a weight was starting to lift off me. "So … you think I should get together with the other girl?"

Erick sighed. "Well … find out if Isabella is really in love with Richter first, and be sure about it."

I felt more at ease. "That's a good idea. I mean Isabella and I can't get together. I'm sure she only thinks as me as a friend."

"If you say so." Erick said as he leaned back into his chair. "Oh and who is the other girl if I may ask?"

I froze then looked at Erick. "I just want to be extra clear on one thing before I tell you. You will not mention this conversation to anyone, right?"

"Yeah I promise, just tell me already." Erick asked.

I took a deep breath and started thinking about her. "Her name is Jesse Agréable."

Erick looked at me like I had an insect crawling on my face. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said I am also apparently, according to you, in love with Jesse."

Erick looked at me for a few moments. "What are you thinking!?" He snapped. "Do you have any idea who Jesse is?" I looked at him shocked for a few moments then he grabbed his head in pain.

"Erick, are you okay?" I asked as I moved over to him.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache, I've been getting them a lot lately." He answered.

"Not what I meant." He looked over to me puzzled. "You just snapped at me … you aren't able to get angry."

Erick's expression turned to a shocked one. "How … this can't be happening." He said as he put a hand on his head. "I need to see a doctor."

* * *

**Firstly, Phineas broke the fourth wall and must be punished to the full extent of my law, and that means writing a story about something more embarrassing than putting him in a dress, while still putting him in a dress. For those of you who have not looked already, that means having Phineas and Isabella swap bodies. You heard me right, Phineas and Isabella swap bodies. I plan to write it after I finish with this story, WHILE writing chromosome for swapper. So it's going to be something to look foreword to … well, not for Phineas anyway.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I know this story is a little late but I have an explanation, there was a thunderstorm (and I don't mean there was thunder every now and then, it was coming down so hard that even the temporary classroom shook) and I had to stay in the shaking temporary classroom until the rain softened up enough for me to make a run for my dorm. And on top of that I have a lot of homework today and I don't update on the weekends so don't go expecting me to update this story tomorrow. I hopefully will get back to it by Monday but I promise nothing, school is starting to get heavier so I will have less time. I will however try to get a chapter up at least once a week. And now we move to the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: Well … Phineas isn't the one who's going to get tortured. It already has but she doesn't know it yet. There is a reason for that that will trouble him.**

**Ayahsad167: Oh, Phineas might not be the one to get in trouble.**

**Sabrina06: Ha, I always like hearing your reviews.**

**Thedoraemons7: Yeah … I … would rather not talk about that right now.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Because it's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Evil laugh***

**xRmforeverx: Well this is the last chapter for this week so you will have to wait for the next one.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I thought we were already past extremely bad.**

**General Sugarpop: Well … I'm not going to give anything away but I will say that Phineas kisses someone in this chapter and it's an OC (please remember that I only have one female OC in this story so far). You plan on making another one? Sweet! Tell me when it's done I want to see it. And if your over 18 then it's not creepy … or at least I think it's not creepy.**

**GamingJustRules: You will find out soon.**

**Bluefire407: This is probably one of the best reviews I've seen in this chapter … Oh wait, I was looking at the one above it. My bad.**

**Pregnantnun227: Well I'm glad that you liked it but I will not be providing you with a diaper.**

**Whythis: In order, because I'm Axis22, because she's someone that Isabella wouldn't like, and because I wanted to write the story about Phineas switching bodies with Isabella for some time now.**

**Ice Queen: Well I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(The following Wednesday)

My plan was working better than I had hoped, not only were boys no longer thinking that I was in love with them, but a few even think that I am in love with Richter. Albeit, the second part doesn't really make things wonderfully better but if the rumor goes around, then I will no longer be bothered by obsessive boys all the time. In addition to the information that the fireside girls and I leaked earlier, we also managed to add that he was very handy and he is always willing to give people a chance. I had to be careful now though, one wrong piece of information and Phineas will find out that he is the one that I'm crushing on.

My plan working isn't even the only good news. I also learned that Katie's mom is going in for a checkup today and Katie is going to find out if she's going to have a little sister or brother. And if that wasn't good enough, Ferb finally talked to Gretchen about his feelings. True, he hasn't given her an answer yet, but they got past that first step of acknowledging the issue. I felt that everything was going right for once and soon all of our problems would be over.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I felt like all of my problems were getting worse. Not only had I become certain that Isabella was in love with Richter, but my nightmares have also become worse. Just the other night, I had one about Isabella finding out about my newly discovered feelings for her and therefore, she decided to stop being my friend.

At the moment I was walking over to my second period class by myself, seeing as Isabella was probably spending time with Richter. "Why does this have to happen to me?" I asked as I grabbed my chest.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. "Isabella is in love with someone else Phineas, you have to accept that." I told myself. "You can't keep feeling sorry for yourself, you need to do the right thing and get over it."

I started to feel a little better from my pep talk but I knew that if I wanted the nightmares to stop then I had to do something extremely bold and possibly risky. I looked around for the person I was hoping against all odds to see today. Thankfully, my luck paid off and I found her just as I was about to reach my pre-algebra class. "Jesse!" I shouted as I ran up to her.

Jesse turned around, surprised that I had called out to her in the middle of the hall. "It's been so long since we've talked, it's almost like you've been avoiding me." I said.

"I just ..." She turned away. "I just don't think it's the best idea for Isabella or any of the other fireside girls to see you talking to me."

"Don't say that Jesse." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone has a problem with you then they'll just have to deal with it."

She smiled then looked away again. "I'm only going to cause trouble for you Phineas."

I placed a hand on her other shoulder and smiled. "I'm more concerned about you being alone than a little trouble,"

She smiled and stroked one of my arms. "Thank you Phineas." She said softly. "But I still don't think any of your friends are willing to have me around."

"Then we'll start with just the two of us." She looked up at me shocked. "After school today, you and me, the Googolplex Mall. It'll be just the two of us and none of the others."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. And tell you what, we'll even walk there together after school." I felt my heart rate pick up, but instead of making me uncomfortable, it motivated me.

"You … you really like me that much?" She asked.

"I can tell that you are sincere about wanting friends, and you are also sincere about wanting to change. So I will give you a chance, anyone deserves that much."

She smiled and took my hands in hers. "Your the best guy any girl could ever have Phineas."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Later)

I was sitting in class reading through my biology book trying to think of how I was going to help Katie pass the upcoming test. "Now I can't simply give her the answers, and for some reason she can't retain anything I tell her." My head suddenly started to ache. "Damn, this hurts." I said to myself. "It's a good thing that the doctor is going to take a look at it today." I closed my book and walked over to the door. I was in study hall, so all I had to do was sign my name and take the pass. "I just hope it's nothing too serious."

I took the pass and began walking to the bathroom, all the while I was thinking about Katie and the test that was coming up. "I've been tutoring her for a while now, yet she hasn't learned a thing. Every time I think I've made even the smallest bit of progress, she pulls a one eighty and we wind up further behind than when we started."

I continued thinking to myself as I checked out one of my crutches. "Maybe I would have better focus if I wasn't so uncomfortable… at least I get this thing off today." I continued to the bathroom, but for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something obvious about our tutoring sessions.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I was flying my jet pack over to Doof's evil headquarters. Monogram had told me that his plan today had something to do with cats or something. I wasn't really paying attention seeing as I was more focused on my main objective of finding the creator of the anthropomorphic serum and have them fix the plant or if needed make a new one.

I landed on Doof's building and was quickly encased in a cat's scratching post. _Really? _I thought. _Is this the best he can come up with now? some cat tree?_

"Ah, Perry the platypus. So nice of you to come and visit me." Doof said as he walked out of the shadows. "Now I bet you're wondering what _evil scheme_ I'm planing today."

_Not really. _I thought as I stayed there.

"Well let me tell you, I plan to use my latest catalogue-inator, to record the strengths and weaknesses of every O.W.C.A agent in the Tri-State-Area! Then the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N will win and I will be made leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N seeing as I was the one who made it possible."

_Well this can't be good. _I thought. _Having information on the agents of the O.W.C.A will permit Doof to know that there is a shortage of agents. That alone is enough to cause trouble for us. _I quickly started squirming, but I could not break free. _How does his plan involve cats anyhow?_

"You know Perry the platypus, I was originally going to use this to find out how many cats are in my building. Then I can go and complain to the owners about how their cats keep scratching up my door but this seems so much more _evil._"

_You have no idea. _I managed to get one hand free but it was too late. Doof activated the inator and it started scanning.

"Not much longer and I will know everything about every O.W.C.A agent. And then L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N will rule the Tri-State Area with me as their leader!"

_Not if I can help it. _I managed to get free of the trap and quickly made my way over to the inator only to be stopped by Norm. _Well this is just perfect. _I slid under him and made another break for the device.

Just as I was about to hit the self destruct button Norm grabbed me and held me back. "I DID SOMETHING IMPRESSIVE." Norm said as he held me up.

Information quickly began showing on the screen of the catalogue-inator and I began to fear the worst. I kicked myself free from Norms grasp, injuring my foot in the process, and hit the self destruct button on the inator. There was a loud boom and then the inator was no more.

I breathed out a sigh of relief but as I opened my eyes, I was struck with fear. The monitor was still there. "Ha ha." Doof laughed as he got between me and the monitor. "You might have destroyed my inator but I still have plenty of information on the O.W.C.A agents." He turned to look at the screen only to frown. "This isn't right. I only have the agents and their status as agents."

I was relieved that Doof hadn't found out more, but it was only a matter of moments before he realized that the number of agents meant that no new agents had been initiated.

"Well this is interesting." He said again. I figured that he had just realized what I was afraid he realized. "No new agents have been added for a year."

_And there it … WHAT?! _I quickly made my way over to the monitor and sure enough it was over a year since any new agents have been added.

"And look at this, only twenty are listed as active." Doof added happily.

I was shocked and looked through the list. Sure enough all but twenty agents were listed as injured, sick, or on leave. _Wait … other agents get leave? _I thought as I backed up. I quickly backed up and ran away from Doof. _I need to get to Monogram, how is it that this formula has been out of commission for a year? And why do other agents get leave? _I grabbed my jet pack and jetted off.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was sitting next to my mother in the hospital along with my father. I had been given special permission to leave school early so I could be with my mom as she got the ultrasound done.

"I'm so excited." I said as I practically jumped in my seat. "I get to find out if I have a little sister or brother."

"Relax Katie." My dad said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be an older sister soon, so you should try to act like it."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Alright, I'm calm. I'm calm and mature and I won't overreact."

The doctor was moving the ultrasound probe over my moms stomach and began looking at the picture. "So is it a boy or a girl?" My mom asked the doctor.

"Well ..." The doctor began. "You might want to see it for yourself." He turned the monitor so that we all could see it and much to my surprise, there were two babies. One was a boy and the other looked like a girl.

I calmly stood up and addressed my parents. "Mom, Dad, may I step out of the room?"

"Are you okay?" My dad asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Oh I'm fine. I just don't want my cheers to panic mom or my little siblings."

My mom and dad looked at each other and then back to me. "Just don't panic anyone else in the hospital." My mom said.

I nodded then calmly walked out of the room, closed the door and took a few steps away. "OMG I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER AND A LITTLE SISTER, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted as I jumped up and down.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was lying down in the MRI chamber as I heard someone shouting a few floors below me about something having to do with a brother and a sister. "What was that?" The doctor asked.

"Probably some overly happy girl who just received good news about her mother having twins." I answered as I lay there.

I had been in the machine for a good half hour and various limbs were starting to fall asleep. "How much longer?" I asked.

"Not long." The doctor responded.

I was originally only supposed to come to the hospital to get my cast removed, but after hearing about my headaches, the doctor insisted on an MRI to make sure everything was alright. My cast was removed first to make the MRI more comfortable but it was still a pain in the neck.

"Almost there." The doctor said. "Aaaaaaaand … were done." The machine turned off and I was slowly removed from it.

"So how's it look?" I asked.

The two doctors came out of the booth and then looked at me. "Well we don't want to jump to any conclusions, and normally it would take a few days for you to get results back but we managed to get a specialist in so we can give you some information sooner."

"You brought a specialist in for me?" I asked as I sat up.

"Well this is a rare disorder so we want to make sure that you won't drop dead tomorrow." The other doctor added.

I sat there for a moment thinking about the diagnosis I just received. "Thanks … for that image." I said as I stood up.

"We will have him look over it and we will get back to you with our evaluation shortly. In the mean time, why don't you get changed back into your normal clothes."

I looked down at my patient robe. "Alright." I said as I walked out of the room. I quickly got changed and made my way to the reception area to receive the results. After what seemed like forever the nurse called my name and I was directed into an office to hear what the specialist thought was wrong with me.

"So what's the bad news doc?" I asked. "What's wrong with my head."

The doctor sighed and took another look at the pictures. "I think the more accurate question would be 'what's right' with your head."

I blinked twice and gave him and incredulous look. "Could you explain that?"

"Well." The doctor began. "You have a very rare problem where you are unable to get angry unless the situation is very serious. However, this is more complicated than it seems."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The condition that you have makes it difficult for your mind to produce imagined anger. It doesn't affect your ability to generate real anger."

I shook my head in confusion. "Wait wait … imagined anger is what is produced from scenarios that my mind makes up to make the problem worse right?" The doctor nodded. "Then why haven't I gotten angry at real things?"

"Your childhood as an orphan made you cut yourself off from the rest of the world, and as such you never connected enough to produce a substantial amount of real anger."

I sat back and thought to myself for a moment. "So I just never had a reason to logically get angry often?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "That would be the case."

"Interesting." I said as I nodded. "Now why did I snap at my friend when he did something that shouldn't have logically made me snap?"

The doctor sighed and looked down, then back at me. "I suspect that there are events that are happening in your life that would produce imagined anger more than normal right now. Am I right?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "Things are getting more annoying at school and in my group of friends."

"Well normally, your mind can't create anger based on imagined scenarios but it is happening so much lately that … your mind is beginning to learn how to."

"What?!" I said as I sat up. "Why?"

The doctor leaned forward as he showed concern. "Anger is a defense mechanism … and events in your life are making your mind think you need it more so it's learning how to better develop it."

"That's not possible." I stated. "While muscles are able to grow to better suit one's life, the mind can't work like that because the mind doesn't grow back like muscles do."

"Yes and no." The doctor stated earning him a confused look from me. "Things do not have to grow back to adapt." I froze in fear. "They just have to grow … and your mind is still developing. On top of that your lifestyle might be changing so you might also be producing more real anger."

I sat back in shock. "Wait … so, does that mean that I'm going to get angry like everyone else?"

"Well if you were younger that would be more likely, but now there is not enough time left for your brain to grow for it to get near the state where you would get as angry as everyone else." I sat back in shock. "You'll still probably be the least angry amongst your friends."

I looked down and closed my eyes. "And the headaches?"

"A symptom of your brain doing something it's not accustomed to doing. They will stop when your brain has stopped developing."

"And when is that?" I asked with my head down.

The doctor pulled out a clip board and started writing something on it. "Should be by the time you enter high school." He ripped something off and handed it to me. "Here's a prescription that should help with the headaches but there's not much I can do about the anger part. My recommendation is to try to solve whatever it is that's bothering you so your mind has less reason to produce imaginary anger."

I took the prescription from the doctor. "I'm in middle school, how am I supposed to do that?"

"What family do you have?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment. "I have my uncle but he's busy with work and school."

"Does he know about this problem?"

"Yeah, and he want's to know what's happening."

The doctor wrote something else down then looked back at me. "I'll give him a call and explain it to him. Otherwise I would suggest you talk to a friend or guidance councilor about it."

"Thank you." I said as I got up. "Thank you very much for doing what you can."

* * *

(Katie's POV)

My parents and I were walking towards the exit of the hospital with my mom in a wheelchair and both my mom and dad as happy as ever. "We're going to have two more kids, think you can handle it?" My dad asked my mom.

"I don't know." My mom responded jokingly. "If they turn out like Katie then we might have our hands full."

"Mom!" I shouted embarrassed. Both my parents laughed as I caught sight of something off in the distance. "I'll be right back." I said as I ran off.

As I got closer I realized that what I thought I was seeing, was in fact what I was seeing. Erick was walking around without his cast. "ERICK!" I shouted as I threw my arms around him. "You finally got your cast off."

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly.

I released him from the hug and looked at him questioningly. "Erick, what's up with you? Today's an excellent day. We need to celebrate."

"I don't feel like celebrating, Katie." He said as he walked away.

I folded my arms and pouted. "What's up with you? Did you step on a porcupine or something?"

"No Katie I ..." He stopped, turned and gave me an incredulous look. "No, what would make you think that?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to do something to get your spirits up and I know just the thing." I hugged his arm. "You could help me survive that biology test that's coming up."

"I don't feel like tutoring you right now Katie." He said with his head down.

"Oh, come on. I need your help if I'm to have a hope of passing it." I pleaded.

"I said I wasn't in the mood Katie." He repeated.

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee. I really need you to-"

"I said no!" He stated firmly as he pulled his arm from my grasp. He looked at me, and I thought I saw anger in his eyes, then he turned away.

"I'm sorry." He said as he put up his hood. "I need to go." And just like that, he ran down the hall.

I continued standing there completely awe struck by what had happened. "Erick ..." I said softly.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw that it was my dad and he was giving me a concerned look. "Katie." He said softly. "What just happened?"

I looked back to where Erick had just ran off. "Well … Erick it tutoring me in biology and … I just asked if he would be willing to help me with the upcoming test."

My father looked at me puzzled. "Katie … how long has he been tutoring you?"

I looked away. "A few months."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Katie … you have yet to bring home anything less than an A- in biology this whole school year, not to mention you are frequently complaining about how easy the material is so … why do you need Erick to tutor you?

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

School had just let out after what seemed like the longest day I've ever had. "Look at the time." I began making my way over to her locker. I didn't know for sure if she'd be there but that was really the only place I knew where to find her. When I reached her locker I was lucky and she was still there taking books out to take home.

I walked up to her and waited for her to finish. After she closed her locker, she noticed me standing there. "Oh … Phineas." She said startled.

I felt the strange urge to place my hands on her hips and pull her into a kiss but I resisted, thinking that it was too soon for me to make a move. "I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for today."

"Um … sure." She said as she moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"You ready?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "Then after you." She began walking and I was close behind her. The Googolplex Mall was only a half hour walk away from our school so we didn't need a ride.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Well." She began as another one of her hairs fell in front of her face. "We could get some ice cream."

"Alright then." We walked over to the food court and up to the ice cream stand.

"What'll it be?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Well, I'll have … hmmm …" I looked over to Jesse. "Whatever she's having."

Jesse blushed and looked down causing another hair to fall into her face. "I … do you have any rocky road?"

The man smiled and walked over to where the rocky road was. "What size do you two want?"

We looked over the sizes of the cups but it appeared there was only one size left. "Do you guys really only have the extra large?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I can get more from the storage room if-"

"Would you like to share one?" I asked Jesse before the man could finish.

Jesse's face turned red and she slowly nodded. "Then we'll take one extra large." I said to the guy.

"Alright then." The man said with a smile. "One extra large for the happy couple."

Both Jesse and I blushed. "We … we're not a couple." Jesse said so softly that the man didn't hear.

The man gave us our ice cream and we walked to the nearest booth. I let Jesse sit down first and then I sat right beside her. "Phineas!" She said shocked.

"It's easier for us to eat our ice cream this way." I said as I handed her a spoon.

I opened the container and we began digging in. We sat there with a few inches between us and I really just wanted to eat this ice cream with her right up against me. We continued eating until we finished it off and we were just sitting there looking at each other.

"Look … Phineas." She began. "I don't want to seem … too forward but … would you be interested in … um … going out again or-"

"Sorry." I interrupted. "But ...I …"

"Oh, I get it." She said as she turned away. "You like being friends is all, I'm down with-"

I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. It was quick, but it left her speechless. After a few moments I turned away and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut me off by turning me around and kissing me, this one lasted longer. "That was amazing." She said as we parted.

"Um … yeah." I added. "So, um … I was wondering … if you wanted to … I don't know … be my girlfriend?"

She stared at me in shock for a moment then laughed. "What about that last minute would make you have to even ask?"

"So, is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Let me put it this way." She said seductively as she pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

I got home not to long after with the biggest smile on my face. "Hi Phineas." My mom said from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"It was amazing." I answered as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. "Man … that was … kinda bland for my first kiss." I said as I looked at the ceiling. "Maybe it will improve as Jesse and I progress."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. I ended it on a slightly happy note so you all have reason to breath easy until my next chapter. And now it's time for me to do homework.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I don't have much time so I will make this quick, Yes I didn't update for the past few days, school has hit that point and my updates will now slow down, sorry. Secondly, I really like how this story is progressing. It is by far my most popular story and I am glad that it has so many reviews. I didn't expect it to get this popular. Okay, I've wasted enough time, to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: Well I can't tell you exactly what happens on here but I can tell you that it will be interesting.**

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP: Did I actually make Phineas and Jesse seem like it could work? Wow, I must be better than I thought.**

**Whythis: If I got a nickle for every time one of my friends said that to me. Clip show thing* Hm … not as much as I thought, I guess I can buy a few ramen packets with that … oh great, now I'm hungry for ramen, WHY DO YOU MAKE ME HUNGRY FOR RAMEN?**

**PnFbiggestfan: Did I make it to obvious? And Erick's mind is beginning to develop so that he can become angry more but he doesn't know how to deal with that.**

**Bluefire407: You don't know the half of it … well I think that you do … I guess you know a little less than me at this point.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Um … seeing as it's one of my stories, we were at Disaster Bound to happen, nineteen chapters ago.**

**Guest: I don't know if I understood that but thanks for the review.**

**14AmyChan: Did you forget about the movie? Phineas kisses Isabella (or the other way around) in the movie.**

**Pregnantnun227: Well I've never had a bland first kiss either … I will not comment on that topic any further. And yes that's why she was with him more or less.**

**General Sugarpop: I like your anger, it's kinda funny. I've never had that problem seeing as my phone doesn't have an automatic spell check. That is awesome, please tell me when your done.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like my stories but I'm sorry I haven't been able to update it in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The following Friday.)

These past few days were turning into some of the best few days of my life. Jesse and I have gone out a few more times since Wednesday, yet she still insisted that I not tell anyone about it. Truthfully, I didn't really see a problem at this point. She was now my girlfriend so my friends are going to have to be okay with her, but still she insisted that she didn't want Isabella knowing that I was dating her.

I had just gotten off the bus and were walking into the house. "Hello!" I shouted as Ferb and I walked in. "We're home!"

We waited for a response but there was nothing. I looked over to Ferb who just gave me a 'I don't know' look.

As I walked into the kitchen, Ferb walked into the living room. I walked over to the fridge for a snack, I found a note from our parents.

_Dear Phineas and Ferb._

_We will be out all day today for a meeting at the antique shop. A minor issue has come up and it's going to take the majority of the day.__Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner. Candace is going to be at Jeremy's so the two of you have the house to yourself._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

I looked over to the living room and called to my brother. "Hey Ferb, looks like we get the house to ourselves tonight."

Ferb walked in, took a quick look at the note, then handed it back to me. "I was planing on getting some work done on the bugs; I won't be able to help with any projects you have in mind."

"Aw, come on Ferb." I said with a frown, "You've been working on that for weeks, you deserve a break."

Ferb shook his head. "Sorry bro, but I need to get this done. Don't worry, it won't be much longer."

"That's what you always say." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you can think of something else to do." Ferb said as he gathered some stuff from his backpack.

I looked at him curiously and took a few steps closer. "Why don't you just take your backpack upstairs so you don't have to take everything out?"

"Because, I'm headed over to Gretchen's so she can help me." He responded as he put his backpack down.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You two going out on your first date?" I asked sarcastically.

Ferb turned in my direction and gave me a look. "No, no, we are not dating. She just thinks that she can help and I'm sure she's skilled enough with computers that the two of us can get this task done within a week."

"You mean you still haven't told her how you feel?" I asked incredulously.

Ferb quickly turned to me in shock. "What are you talking about? I still don't know my feelings for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Ferb, you threw your journal at me last night, with it unlocked and everything. You practically begged me to read the thing."

Ferb turned away. "I need to get a few things off my plate first, before I can have a relationship … maybe some other time." Ferb started walking as I shook my head. When he left the house I took a seat on the couch and stared at the blank T.V.

"What am I going to do today?" I asked myself. "Isabella and the fireside girls are going for another accomplishment patch, Buford is doing god knows what, Baljeet is doing homework … or studying, Irving is … well … and Django said he's busy with something that he can't talk about." I sat there and began thinking to myself. "So who is free today?"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

All of the fireside girls and I were gathered in a meeting to discuss what patch we should get. Gretchen had something else to do and Katie said she had something really important to do, as well. Therefore it was just Adyson, Milly, Ginger, Holly, and myself. "So everyone, what patch shall we go after today?" I asked in my usual leadership style.

"Well we could go for our 'make people think we are in love with someone other than who we really are in love with' patch." Adyson said as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"There's no such patch Adyson." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Adyson does bring up a good point though." Holly added. "I think it's a bad idea for you to actually make people think you are in love with someone other than who you are really in love with."

I let out a sigh. "I had no choice, if I don't then I would have continued getting harassed by boys twenty four seven and dirty looks from girls who were dumped my their boyfriends because they thought they had a chance with me."

"I have a similar problem." Ginger said as she stood up. "Time after time, I find boys fighting over me. Sometimes it even gets violent. I mean have you seen desperate nerds fight? And the bullies who are angry that I'm not in love with them, it's been a total war between those who think I'm in love with them and those who are envious. Can you imagine what would happen to Baljeet if anyone found out that I loved him?"

"Can't be worse than what Connor has planed for Django when he finds out that I love him." Adyson added quietly. "I'd be lucky if Django never wanted to speak to me again."

"You guys have it easy." Milly began. "If anyone found out that Buford has a soft side then they would laugh at him and his reputation would be ruined. After that he'll hate me for making him lose any dignity he had left."

I let out a sigh. "You all need to relax. I'm sure things will turn out okay in the end."

"And what if they don't?" Adyson shot back.

I shook my head. "I don't want to think about that."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I eventually arrived at the diner where I was supposed to meet with some of the orphans from the old days. I walked up to the host and gave him the name of my party. I was directed to a seat and instructed to wait. "Well this might not end well." I said to myself. "As far as I know this might make my situation worse.". Earlier this week, Kie approached me with an idea, all the orphans from the old days get together and reconnect. He told me that Arron and Richter already said yes and I was the only one who was still unconfirmed. I originally figured that because of my new anger problems starting to develop, that meeting with all those who were the source of my anger would be a bad idea. I eventually figured that getting to be friends with them might help me with letting go of whatever anger I have tied to them.

I sat back and waited for a while. After about ten minutes, I saw Arron arrive. "Hey Erick." He said as he walked up to me. "I didn't expect to see you here."

I shrugged. "Well I figured that I needed to get the past behind me so, it was as good a time as ever."

Before we could engage in any important conversation we both noticed Richter walk in. "Hey guys." He said as he took a seat. "So we just waiting for Kie?" He asked.

"Well knowing him he'll be here before we notice." Arron said as Richter took a seat next to him.

"It's nice to get together like this and simply chat about things, you know?" Richter asked.

"I guess." I said as I put my hands behind my head. "So Ricky isn't coming today?"

Richter shook his head. "No our parents wanted to take him shopping for some new cloths, they've really grown attached to him."

"You feel envious?" Arron asked.

Richter shook his head. "I could never feel envious towards my little brother, I was actually surprised that they decided to take me as well as him."

"Speaking of taking. Do you know who else from the old days was still at the orphanage when you left?" Arron asked.

Richter smiled weakly. "Well five, seven, and eight are still there."

"You know they have names right?" Arron asked.

Richter rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I can't remember all of them."

Arron leered and I laughed. "You were saying?" I asked.

"Well, six is in a coma … none to surprisingly."

"Why is the sixth spot so unlucky?" Arron asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"In any case." Richter continued. "The old ten and nine came back." He said that last part as he gave Arron a smug look.

"What? Those two tired of living on the streets?" Arron asked.

Richter continued to smugly smile at Arron. "Actually they were looking for you." Arron froze at the last part. "They said something about being willing to share you."

Arron turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He responded.

"As if." I added. "You told those twins that there was more than enough of you to go around more than once Arron."

Arron blushed and tried to hide his face. "So what is the story with the others?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much else to say, Michi had hightailed it out of there soon after the incident … you know the story."

"And what of Faith" Kie said as he appeared, out of seemingly, no where.

Both Richter and Arron turned to him in surprise. "When did you get here?" They both asked in unison.

"Around the part about Arron's girlfriends." Kie said with a smug look on his face. "So, what happened to Faith?"

"Do we really have to talk about her Kie?" I asked with my head down.

Arron and Richter looked at each other then back to me. "Faith disappeared … shortly after the ranking system was taken down."

"Well that's sad." Arron said as he looked down. "I never got the chance to apologize to her for starting that whole debacle."

"You didn't start it Arron." Kie began. "It was Michi. He was the one who started it."

"But I kept the fire going, all Michi did was strike the proverbial match." Arron said as his hands grasped his head.

Moments later the waiter came with menus and passed them out. "Thank you." Richter said to the waiter.

We began looking over what to get while talking. "I'm sorry to ask this, but can you guys explain what started it to me?" Richter asked. "I arrived late so I'm not sure what happened."

Arron looked up from his menu. "I guess it all started with her interview."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Richter said as he put his menu down. "It was a big moment, the first time in the orphanage's history that someone below spot five on the list got an interview."

"And it was a big thing seeing as she was in spot three." Arron said as he folded up his menu.

"Yeah, and it went bad. The parents turned her down and … Michi started the name calling after they left." Arron said with a pause.

"I know what happened after that." Richter began. "Erick came in and saw that people were making fun of her then she ran off for some reason. I walked in shortly after saw Erick holding Arron's neck; I tried to talk some sense into him."

I put my menu down and smiled. "You tried to tell me that I wasn't the only one who grew up without their mom or dad and that everyone there knew what I was going through and that I didn't have an excuse for acting the way I did."

"And then you punched me in the face." Richter finished.

The waiter walked up to us holding a note pad. "Gentlemen, are we ready to order?"

Richter picked up his menu and gave it another look. "I'll have the mega meat burger with bacon, chili fries and a Coke."

"I see someone's not vegan anymore." I said jokingly.

Richter gave me a fake angry glare then looked over to Kie.

Kie looked over to the waiter and folded his hands. "I'll have the hot wings, and make them as hot as you can."

"You're going to have to sign a waiver for that." The waiter said as he looked up from his note pad.

"I'm good with that." Kie said as he sat there. "Oh, and I'll have an iced tea."

"American style burger." I said nonchalantly. "With fries and a milkshake."

Arron took another look at the menu then put it down and sighed. "I'll have whatever the special is." He said with a smile.

The waiter finished taking down our orders. "Okay then, the food will be here soon." And with that, he walked away.

The waiter soon came back with a waiver and gave it to Kie. Kie signed it and then the waiter walked off once again. "You know, there is one thing that you were off on." Arron began. "Everyone wasn't making fun of Faith because she didn't get adopted."

Richter looked at Arron surprised. "Really? It sounded like that was what you were talking about."

Arron shook his head. "We were making fun of her because she was in love with Erick."

Richter's eyes went wide. "How … did she really?"

Arron nodded then leaned on the table with his elbows. "Michi was very evil when he started it. He made it seem like her love was one sided and … that Erick didn't return her feelings."

Richter cringed. "Well with all that happened, I can see why she tried to jump off sunset bridge."

I slammed my hand down on the table and clenched my other fist. "Can we please not talk about this?" I muttered as anger began filling up inside me.

Arron and Richter raised their hands in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Richter pleaded.

I unclenched my fist and took a breath as I tried to let the anger flow away. "It's okay, I need to let that go." I took another deep breath and then looked up to everyone else. "So I hear that Isabella is trying to make people think she's in love with you, Richter." I said as I tried to smile.

Richter shook his head. "No, no, it's just an act so she can get some fools off her case. She's in love with another guy."

"Phineas Flynn." We stated in unison leaving Richter speechless.

We all laughed and then the waiter came out with our food. "So I also hear that Ginger might be in love with you, Arron." I said before taking a bite of my burger.

Arron shook his head. "No, Ginger knows that I'm a bully, she can't be in love with me. Not to mention that I'm pretty sure she's in love with Baljeet."

"Tell that to Baljeet." I said jokingly.

I looked over to Kie who had already eaten three of his hot wings. "And lastly there's you Kie."

Kie took a bite of one of his wings and shook his head. "I know what your thinking and let me tell you that Katie does not like me like that."

"Well you have spent a lot of time with her." I retorted.

"And you're her closest friend." Kie said as he finished a wing.

I shook my head. "You're much more of a smart ass than I am."

He laughed and leered at me. "Magnitude doesn't matter, you are also a smart ass and you wear glasses."

"You also wear glasses in case you forgot." I said as I leaned on one of my elbows.

Kie adjusted his glasses. "Erick, I can just tell that she doesn't like me that way."

"You know I seem to remember Phineas saying the same thing about Isabella." I said with a smirk.

"Do I look oblivious?" Kie asked.

"Well I don't know what oblivious looks like." I responded.

"You two argue like a couple of brothers." Richter said as he took another bite of his burger.

* * *

**This chapter as forced me to skip breakfast … I don't have time to eat before I leave for my research thing. Speaking of which I should probably get going before I'm late.**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there. I have another chapter of this up but there are a few thing's I would like to say first. I said at some point a long time ago that I after I finished with a story I would no longer ship Ferb and Gretchen, I don't remember what that story was but I have procrastinated it and now I am making it final, this is officially going to be the last time I ship Ferb and Gretchen unless either the story is a continuation of one where I did ship Ferb and Gretchen, said story is a rewrite of a story where I shipped Ferb and Gretchen, or Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh begin to ship Ferb and Gretchen instead of Gretchen and Irving *shiver.* In any case, this chapter doesn't have that much in it. The next one will also not have much in it *someone holds the story board in front of face* … I stand corrected, next chapter is when Perry's lead calls in. … that's going to be interesting. But until then I must get to the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: I think I put it somewhere, the restaurant is new so there couldn't be any bugs in it … I put that somewhere right?**

**Sabrina06: Sorry, but that's not till later.**

**PnFbiggestfan: It's me, something bad is always going to happen.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I don't know why.**

**General Sugarpop: Oh, that would be cool to see. In my opinion you should totally go for it. Also, have you read my story "Why?" yet? I figure that if you like this one you would absolutely love that one.**

**Whythis: Phineas: *Reads review* okay, you want me to go out with Jesse? I'm glad that so many people are supportive of my decision.**

**Me: Um … Phineas … there's the word "not" right there.**

**Phineas: *Re reads review* Oh … **

**Ice Queen: Thank you.**

**Thedoraemons7: No, they are just getting together to hang out.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Wait, what made you think this wasn't multi chaptered?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Katie's POV)

(The same day)

I was waiting in my room, waiting for Erick to arrive. Although he didn't want to tutor me a few days ago, he told me that he'd always come on Friday unless I told him otherwise. "Now let's see, I have my textbook, my false notebook, my list of conversation topics that aren't completely random." I glanced over to my door and sighed. "Why am I doing this? I know he no longer returns my feelings … Caeca believes that Erick still has feelings for me … but Erick so much as told me himself that he was over me ..." I heard a knock at my door, that took me by surprise. "Who's there?" I asked as I turned around.

It slowly opened and I saw my father standing there. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." I said as I turned and faced my desk.

He walked over and looked over my shoulder. "Getting ready for another tutoring session?" He asked.

"Yeah dad." I said. "Just getting some last minute things together."

He walked over to my backpack that was sitting on the floor by my bed. He reached down and pulled out some papers. "So what are you going to do when he finds these?"

I looked over to him, and at the tests and quizzes he was holding. "Hopefully he wont, if he does then he will begin to think that I won't need him to help me anymore."

My dad shook his head. "You can't keep using him like this. If he finds out then what is he going to do? You know you mean a lot to him and if he finds out that you are using him-"

"I know dad!" I shouted. "But what am I going to do? If I tell him then he'll be upset and … we haven't been under the best of terms lately."

"So I've heard." He said as he crossed his arms. "How long do you plan to keep secrets from him?"

I let out a sigh. "And what would happen if I were to tell him everything? Things have just escalated to much and … it would be better if I didn't tell him."

He shook his head and walked over to the door. "You have be more responsible. Remember, you're going to be an older sister soon and you need to set a good example." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

As I sat there thinking about what my dad said I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself. "He's right." I said as I sank down and grasped my knees with my hands. "I can't keep lying to Erick."

A few moments later I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as I continued holding myself in the fetal position.

I heard the door open and someone walk in. "You okay?" I heard Erick ask.

I quickly looked around, sat up and put my feet on the floor. 'Erick … your here early." I said surprised.

"Yeah, not much is happening at home so I decided to stop by early and see if we could get somewhere with your studying." He said as he took a seat on my bed.

I put on a smile and walked over to join him. "Well then lets get started, it's going to be a very important test so I need all the help I can get."

He looked at me with an unamused look on his face. "What's the matter Katie?" He asked. "I can tell that you're trying to hide something."

I turned away and almost began to panic. "I … was … talking to my dad before you came in." I said as I turned back to him.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we were just talking about … my grades." I said the last part slowly.

We were once again staring at each other awkwardly. "I know your lying Katie. When I was on my way up the stairs I saw your father and he told me how happy he was with your progress."

I began to panic. "I … I just … I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed and placed a hand around my shoulders. "I know that you are going through a lot of things, and I want to do more to help than just tutor you."

"Then tell me why you snapped at me a few days ago." I blurted out. Although I didn't intend to say it, I just rolled with it. "I also worry about you and I know that nothing can make you angry unless it is severe enough."

Erick looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "I … I'm sorry about that. It wasn't one of my best days." He confessed.

"What happened that day to cause you so much anger?" I asked as I gave him a stern look.

He let out a laugh then looked at me. "I am feeling the irony here, but we need to start cracking down if we are to get you a passing grade on that test."

"Fine, I guess we could talk about it later." I said with a sigh.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

I was walking through the park hoping I would find something to do, but much to my dismay, I was coming up short. It was beginning to get late and I was tired of wasting a day doing nothing. "Damn this is boring. And it's almost time for me to go home." I looked at my watch then took another look at the dark sky. "Let me rephrase that, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I turned around and made my way back home. As I walked past my parents' antique shop, I took a peek inside and was quickly shocked to find that no one was in there.

"This isn't right." I said to myself. "If they were home they would have called me and asked where I was."

I began walking again and shrugged it off thinking I would ask them later. I continued home and when I got there I was once again surprised. "Why are there no cars here?" I asked as I walked inside.

When I got in I was equally surprised to find that the only one home was Perry. "Hey Perry." I said as I walked up to him and petted him. "I don't suppose you know where everyone is, do you?"

Perry simply made his usual sound and I laughed. "Well I guess that's that then, huh."

I placed some food for Perry into his bowl and made my way upstairs. "This is so strange." I walked into Ferb's and my shared room and saw that not even Ferb had returned.

"Well this is not a good sign … why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm?" I walked over to my computer and turned it on. "I wonder who's on." I asked myself as I waited for my computer to boot up.

Once it finished warming up, I opened the chat and began looking at who was on. After waiting for a few moments I saw Erick logged in and sent him a chat request. Moments later, he accepted and the window opened up and the cameras turned on. "Hey Erick." I said joyfully seeing as I had no one to talk to all day. "How did your day go?"

"I guess it was alright." He responded with a shrug. "I had to tutor Katie again … but she's just not getting it."

"Well that sucks." I said as I sat back in my chair. "It's biology right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and for some reason it feels like I'm having negative progress." Erick responded as he sat back in his chair.

"Wow." I said as I stared at him in surprise. "It seems like this is concerning you more than it's concerning her."

Erick looked down. "You know … that just might be true."

I looked at him curiously. "Do you really think that she doesn't care about it that much?"

He shook his head. "Her dad said that she has improved, that leads me to believe that she must somehow be taking all this in and understanding it during tests and quizzes."

"So then what makes you think she doesn't worry about it as much as you do?" I asked.

Erick looked away. "Because I … I'm worried about her and … I don't like seeing her troubled."

I was silent for a moment. "You really care about her, don't you?"

He nodded. "Sometimes … I wonder what would have happened to me … if I never met her."

"Oh yeah, she was your first friend, right?" I asked.

Erick smiled slightly. "Yeah … she … she's my best friend and … sometimes … I feel like I want her to be more than just that."

It took me a few minutes to comprehend what Erick was saying. "Oh, you mean you're in love with her?" I asked.

Erick shrugged. "I … I just … do you know what it's like to be in love with your best friend?"

I felt the slight twitch of annoyance as Erick began to laugh. "Oh, that's right, you do." He said as he finished laughing.

"Okay fine. I know what it's like and I understand. Just remember, don't tell anyone that I love Isabella, alright?" I asked.

Erick stopped laughing and smiled. "Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone that I … like Katie as more than just a friend."

I looked at him incredulously. "What's wrong? You can't use the word love?"

Erick sighed. "I just … I guess I do want to be more than just friends with Katie but … I … she's in love with someone else."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that feeling Erick." I said as I sat back. I looked back at the screen after a few moments. "How long have you had feelings for her?"

Erick sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Let's see ..." He looked back to me. "Ever since I've been best friends with her."

I cringed. "That's gotta sting."

"Speaking of time, how long have you had feelings for Isabella?' He countered.

I tilted my head and started thinking. "How intense does the feeling have to be for it to be love?" I asked.

"I'd say when you first felt the butterflies. Either that, or when you first felt like you wanted to be really close to her." He answered.

I sat back again and began thinking. "It's been …" I froze. "Wow … that's … embarrassing … and I haven't even told Ferb about it."

"How long?" Erick asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Well … it was the day I was introducing her to Ferb."

Erick looked at me incredulously. "You were … five then, right?"

I nodded. "I … guess I should have noticed it by myself, huh?"

Erick smiled and laughed slightly. "When did it become stronger?"

I thought to myself for another moment. "I guess … the feelings really jumped the summer before you arrived in Danville."

Erick shook his head then looked up at me. "You owe it to her to tell her. Even if there's a chance that she doesn't return your feelings, you owe it to her to tell her how you feel."

I sighed. "Well … now really isn't the right time to do that."

"It doesn't matter if she's in love with someone else, you should-"

"No, I mean it won't end well for a different reason." I interrupted.

Erick looked at me curiously. "Why's that?"

I scratched the back of my head shyly. "Well … you see … the thing is … I'm kinda dating Jesse."

Erick stared at me blankly for a moment. "You what?" He asked utterly shocked.

I laughed at Erick's expression. "Yeah, yesterday we went out on a date and … we kissed."

Erick stared blankly at me for a while longer. "You what?!" He asked a bit more forcefully.

I laughed again. "Yeah, we kissed. After that I asked her to be my girlfriend and, she said yes and then we made out."

The look on Erick's face was now a mixture of extreme incredulousness and shock. I was about to laugh again when Erick's reaction took me by surprise. "YOU WHAT?!" He shouted.

"I told you, I'm now dating Jesse." I responded.

Erick ran his fingers through his hair. "Didn't I tell you to … why are you dating her?"

"Because I like her too, and Isabella has a crush on Richter, so I can't be with her. And I told you that Jesse is trying to change."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Erick said as he folded his arms.

"Why can't you just believe that all people are capable of change?" I retorted.

Erick was silent for a moment as his eyes widened. "Sorry … I've been … going through some stuff lately."

"What stuff?" I asked.

Erick shook his head. "Well … my doctor said that … my mind is beginning to compensate for a deficiency."

"Well that's good, right?" I asked.

Erick sighed. "The deficiency in question is the one that inhibits my anger."

I froze. "Wait … you mean that-"

"My mind is learning how to get angry, like a normal person's." Erick finished.

I looked from side to side. "Well … that's … I'm just going to say it, you're not going to be able to control anger if you've never experienced it much before."

"How do you control it Phineas?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Phineas, I know all about … you know … about-"

"Fine, fine, I'll give you some pointers." I said as I looked away. "But I need to take a shower right now, so can we continue this later?"

Erick nodded. "Thanks Phin, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No problem." I said with a wave. Erick sat forward and ended the chat.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter and I hope to see you again for the next. For all of you who can't wait for the next, I recommend that you (if you have not done so already) read one of my old stories. I know that they have a lot of spelling errors but this story has more reviews than any of my other stories so I though I'd advertise them a little.**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, … I need to find a better way to get into this chapter other than saying hi … In any case let me begin this chapter and tell you that I am pleased that I managed to get this chapter off the ground before next week seeing as I have about eleven more chapters to go … yeah … I have a lot of chapters … let's just get started.**

**14AmyChan: Oh, Erick's about to become very occupied soon.**

**IHATETOAD: I think I will have eleven more chapters.**

**Sabrina06: I'm not sure what the rest of the family sis doing.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Why do you the word think? Of course this is going to be a train wreck, it's me.**

**Thedoraemons7: And I still don't understand what you are saying.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Is it really that obvious?**

**Whythis: Phineas: Alright then, I'll tell Jesse next time I see her. Me: I'm not shipping Ferb and Gretchen because Gretchen and Irving were dancing at the new years dance.**

**Pregnantnun227: Yeah that's a good idea.**

**General Sugarpop: I am trying to go as fast as I can, sorry. Thank you. That's just the way I write. I did.**

**Guest: I am updating as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

(The Next day)

I was walking up to my secret lair angrier than I have ever been. Not only did Monogram **not** tell me about the O.W.C.A. agent numbers being low and that other agents got vacations, but he has been avoiding my every mission briefing since then. Today however, was different. Today he had to talk to me to give me my monthly progress report... and he couldn't delegate that to Carl.

I arrived at the tree entrance and leaned up against it. Within moments I was sliding down the tube to meet him. When I arrived in my lair I walked up to my seat and glared at the monitor which had Monogram's image on it. "Ah, good morning Agent P. Your performance has once again been top class so let's just quickly get this-"

I slammed my paw down on the desk in front of me. "Oh … you want an explanation about … that …" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck. I folded my arms and nodded. "Well you see for the past year we … have been having problems with the serum, but due to budget cuts we … were not able to isolate the problem."

I rolled my eyes. _More budget cuts? Are things really that bad? _I thought. I gave Monogram another look telling him to continue.

"Well Agent P. you see, the only reason we actually found the problem was … due to physical observations of the plant … and-"

I waved my hand in front of me telling him to stop and began typing on the computer. Moments later Monogram looked at what I was asking. "Why are we still having budget cuts? Well we're not anymore, we actually managed to find enough to get us back on track but by then it was too late to save the plant."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Well like I said, the ability to save the plant is beyond our power now so we need you to find the creator and have him help it or …" He took a moment. "You know what we have to do if we can't find him."

I sighed then looked back at him. I leaned forward and typed one last thing on the computer. Monogram looked at it and his eyes widened. "Oh, the time off … well you see … with the new law that forces us to give our agents time off we … have had to give every agent two weeks vacation time for every year that they have worked here."

My eyes widened. _With no new recruits that have been here under a year … every agent has the option for leave … and some of the most experienced won't be back until summer. _I was shocked at this revelation. _I probably have enough time to spend the summer with Phineas and Ferb but … I can't just leave the O.W.C.A. to fend for themselves in this time of crises. _I stood up and typed on the computer. Monogram looked at it and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Agent P. I know that most agents will come back to work if they find out about this crises but … we can't have too many agents with unused vacation time … and we had to force most of them to use theirs."

I began rubbing my eyes. _This is not good, I have to find this plant fast then-_

"There is also one more thing I need to tell you Agent P." Monogram said. "We redid the math and … we need to send ten more agents out or we could get in trouble." I looked up at him shocked, by the expression on my face he probably knew what I was going to ask. "If we were to go by the book, all agents would be on leave. Thankfully, we have to have a minimum number on duty." I sat back in my chair and was about to start thinking but Monogram wasn't finished. "And we have to start with those who have been here the longest … meaning you are at the top of that list."

My eyes widened as I looked up at Monogram. _There have to be agents who have been here longer than me, there just has to._

"I know what you're thinking Agent P." Monogram began. "And you are the only senior agent that knows about our dilemma … actually you're the only agent who has that knowledge. All the other agents who have seniority have opted to take their time off … so as of this point you are now on vacation."

I slammed my fists down on the desk in defiance but Monogram just shook his head. "I'm sorry Agent P. But there is nothing we can do … however, there are some things that you should know."

I sat back and rolled my eyes again. _The only thing I need to know is how long before I can come back to help._

"First, you are not allowed to fight Doofenschmirtz on your vacation. You understand that, right?" Monogram asked. "Second, if for any reason you need to use O.W.C.A equipment," Monogram paused and looked at me. "You are free to do so, so long as you register when you were in and what you needed. You do not have to specify the purpose."

My eyes widened. _This means that I can still look for the creator of the plant … but it's going to cut into my vacation time._

"Third, and this one's not that important." Monogram paused and looked at me strangely. It took me a moment to realize that what he was about to say was actually very important. "We will not be monitoring you while you are on vacation. Meaning, in the unlikely event someone found out your secret identity, we would have no means of knowing at the time it happens."

I froze and almost smiled. _That means they wouldn't know if I let Phineas and Ferb know that I'm a secret agent._

"But." Monogram continued. "This does not mean that you are free to expose your identity to your host family. If they were to find out that you are a secret agent while you are on vacation, not only would you be in much more trouble than you would be otherwise, but as we've recently found, it is dangerous to erase memories that are more than a week old from people under 18. In short, if we find that while on vacation, you revealed to your host family that you are a secret agent, then you would not only suffer the normal penalty of cleaning duty for a month, but you will also have to be relocated, and demoted. Even if it was necessary. Do you understand?"

I looked at the screen for a moment as I thought about what Monogram said. _Monogram want's me to go to Phineas and Ferb to get the plant sorted out, but he want's to give me the opportunity to remain with them … if I were to actually do this then it would be risky but I think I might be able to pull it off but … _I stood up and typed 'completely' on the key board. Monogram nodded then I walked out of my lair.

_If I tell Phineas and Ferb about my identity, it would put them in danger, it would put them in more danger if they restore the plant. I have one source that should get back to me soon and I'd rather keep my identity a secret than put my owners in danger._

As I got into the elevator my communication device buzzed. I opened it and a smile came to my face. _I have the location of the person you are looking for, I am in Danville park and I will be waiting here for the next two hours. If you are not here by then I will come back tomorrow at the same time. _I closed my communicator and stopped the elevator.

_Danville park, I should be able to get there in less than five minutes if I take the hover car. _I walked out of the elevator, which I stopped, on the vehicle floor. I quickly signed out the hover car and started it up.

It only took me three minutes to reach Danville park. When I got there I saw my contact standing under a tree in a more shaded area. My contact was wearing a baseball cap, jeans, and a jacket. I dropped down in front if the tree. I took out my communicator and began typing. 'You look like a guy in that outfit.' I typed.

My contact showed her face and smiled. "Just trying to keep a low profile is all." She said cheerfully.

I began typing into my communicator again. 'Sorry, but can we dispense with the formalities? I'm kinda in a hurry here.'

"Fine by me." She scoffed. She pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "This is …" Her expression fell as she paused. "This is the ... location … of your target."

I took the folder and gave her my thanks. As I opened it I saw that the address was a location in Cavumville. I nodded then began typing. 'How much do I owe you?'

She looked up and I could see that she was depressed. "Just the usual finders fee."

I looked at her curiously then pulled out a check and handed it her. As she took it and put it away I typed something else. 'You said you knew this guy right? What are the odds that he'll help me?"

She laughed then shook her head. "First, he's a she. Second, yes I know her but ..." She looked down. "That was a very long time ago." She looked back up and regained her usual cheerful demeanor. "And last, I'm sure that she would've definitely be willing to help you but ..." she shook her head. "You should just see for yourself."

I typed something else into my communicator. 'Were you two close?'

She turned away. "She was my roommate in college, last time I saw her was right before the graduation ceremony … she couldn't make it because her grandfather had a heart attack. Haven't seen her since." She was silent and I could tell that there was something troubling her but before I could ask her about it she began walking away.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was sitting on my bed staring at the diagram I had put on my tackboard. "This is impossible." I said as I continued staring at it. "I can't find the connection between all the girls crushes." I had been attempting to solve this thing for a whole month now and I still hadn't found out anything other than Isabella has a crush on Phineas. "Gretchen has a crush on Ferb, Isabella has a crush on Phineas, those two still have a long list of connections but which one is the one that links them to the rest of the crushes?"

I lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. "What am I missing? I have compared everything that they have in common and tried to make a list for each of those, of boys who share those things that might be one of the crushes but I'm still coming up with nothing."

I let out a sigh and then I heard my cell ring, signaling that I got a text. I opened it and began reading. "Congratulations Django Brown, you have won fifth place in the Danville Junior High art cont- FIFTH PLACE?!" I dropped my phone and covered my eyes with one of my sleeves. "How am I doing so poorly with both of these? My dad is one of the most popular artist in the Tri-State-Area and my grandfather is, or was seeing as he's retired now, one of the greatest private detectives that Danville has ever known. How am I not good at either of these?"

I uncovered my eyes and continued to look at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just give up on one of them and focus my attention on the other."

As I was thinking about what was happening I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said from my bed.

I heard the door slowly open. "Hey there Django." I heard my grandfather say.

I quickly lifted my head up to see that it was, in fact, my grandfather. "Hi grandpa." I said as I got up. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well your grandmother and I wanted to drop by and check on the lot of you" He glanced over to my tackboard then walked over and took a closer look at it. "Looks like you have quite the interesting project going on here." He said.

"Every girl on that list has a crush on a boy in the school. Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but some of those girls are on the list of the 'most attractive' in the entire school." I said as he examined it.

"Have things gotten bad yet?" he asked.

I let out a sigh. "I heard that five fights broke out this week alone. Isabella tried to lead some of them on a sort of false lead, but now some are getting wise. Some of the guys are thinking that she's lying to get people off her tail so fights are escalating again. On top of the fights, a few nerds have been getting worse treatment from bullies because they might be Ginger's crush and many bullies are being questioned about whether or not they have a sensitive side so they are going out of their way to prove that they don't."

"Why don't the girls just confess who they have a crush on?" He asked.

"Well Gretchen's crush was revealed and now he's started to avoid her, so the girls are trying to avoid that happening to them. On top of that Connor wants revenge on Adyson so he's going to take it out of the hide of the guy she's crushing on."

My grandfather took another look at the diagram. "Do you suspect a connection between the crushes?" He asked.

I lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling again. "Yeah, Isabella is in love with Phineas and Gretchen, ... Isabella's second in command, is in love with Ferb who is Phineas's brother. I'm trying to think of something that I could use to connect them to the other crushes but every group is missing a few." He continued looking at the diagram and I sighed. "You could have probably figured this out in two days if you were in my position."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Actually, if I was in your position I probably wouldn't have figured it out at all."

I looked at him confused. "Huh?" I asked.

My grandfather smiled then took a seat next to me. "You're thinking about this too much, you need to take it easy and think about this."

I tilted my head a little. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well I only know one of the people I am about to suspect, but I'm pretty sure that I know the connection."

I looked down and smiled. "Like I said, you figured it out in no time at all. You could have probably figured this out in a day when you were my age."

He shook his head. "You are simply ignoring something that I did a lot in my time. And it almost cost me my life once."

I looked up at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well ..." He began as he stood up and walked over to the diagram. "I know Phineas and Ferb only from when they were at your father's art exhibits but if I'm not mistaken, they were hanging around a few other people." He took the paper that had the attributes for Ginger's crush off the diagram and handed it to me. "One nerd-like boy." He took the paper that had the attributes for Milly's crush off the diagram as well. "And his bully."

I looked at the two and my eyes widened. "Baljeet and Buford … Buford does have a secret soft side... and Baljeet was trying to get together with Ginger. How did I not see this?"

"As for Katie." He continued. "I'm afraid I don't know of any orphans in the group."

"Erick." I said slowly. "Katie is really close to him."

"Really?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Yeah, Erick was really silent, like we thought he was mute until Katie finally broke through to him, they've been best friends since."

"Sounds like a crush to me." He said with a smile.

I grasped my face in my hands. "How did I not see this? It was so obvious." I dropped my hands and looked at my grandfather, shocked. "But what about Adyson?"

He smiled and walked over to me. "I know of one other person in that group, and you might not think that I am talking about the person I am talking about... and you might be somewhat familiar with the person I'm talking about."

I thought to myself for a moment but the only person I could think of other than me who was even in our group was Irving and I don't think he qualified as 'in the group'. "I don't know of anyone else other than me."

He smiled. "And what makes you exempt from the list of suspects?"

"Well, Adyson's ..." I wanted to say something that proved that I wasn't Adyson's crush but I could think of anything. "Could she really like me that much?" I shot up, eyes wide. "How could I have missed that?"

"Two reasons, one, you didn't suspect yourself as a potential target, I did that myself a few times when I should have thought otherwise and it almost cost me my life. The second reason is because you're afraid."

"Afraid?" I asked.

"Afraid of Connor, you said he wants to take his revenge out of the hide of Adyson's crush, meaning it's your hide he wants." He finished.

I stared off into space shocked. "And Buford has agreed to help Connor find out who Adyson is crushing on."

My grandfather turned to me. "How'd you find that out?" he asked.

"Buford himself, told me." I answered. "He was also the one who warned me about the fights."

My grandfather began scratching his chin. "Why would he agree to help Connor … and why would he tell you that he was helping Connor but warn you about the violence?"

"Buford's helping Connor because he has to." I stated. "It's a bully code thing and in exchange, Buford get's to ask a favor of Connor."

"Sounds to me like Buford's using you." My grandfather gave me a smile that almost looked like he was hiding something.

I thought to myself for a moment before responding. "The only people who know that Buford has a sensitive side are those who are in Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends … and until recently Buford was the only bully in our group …" I stood up and looked at my grandfather. "Buford's not stupid, he probable knows that Milly has a crush on him, he could have gotten Adyson's crush out of her if he played his cards right."

My grandfather looked at me confused. "Just how smart is Buford?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, smart isn't the word I was looking for. I think wise would be more appropriate … and the only person in our school who is wiser than Buford would be Ferb."

"Well then, he must have some sort of secret agenda planed."

I continued thinking to myself until realization hit. "Buford must have known from the start that Adyson had a crush on me … he wasn't asking me for help, he was warning me."

"How do you figure?" My grandfather asked.

"Buford might have a soft side but that only applies to his friends. He doesn't care about the rest of the students, why would he want to keep them safe?"

"So he must have known,or figured that each of the girls has a crush on one of his friends."

"And he want's to make sure they are safe." I lay back down and started thinking. "Ferb's too British to let himself be bullied, and getting under Erick's skin the equivalent of a death sentence … that leaves Phineas, Baljeet and myself."

"The attributes for Ginger's crush specifically exclude bullies, I bet that Baljeet is going to be in trouble."

"It's not my place to tell Baljeet that Ginger has a crush on him …" I sat up with a smile. "But I know someone who already knows who could possibly help." I got up and began walking toward the door.

"Django." My grandfather called just as I was about to walk out. "Please be careful, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks grandpa, I'll be careful." I turned to face the door really quick then turned back to face my grandpa. "You knew that Buford wasn't trying to use me just to get the name of Adyson's crush, didn't you?" My grandfather smiled guiltily and nodded. "How?" I asked.

"Simple." He began. "If you want to manipulate someone, you have to be smarter than them."

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I had no time to lose so I immediately made my way to the location I was given by my contact. _Hopefully convincing her shouldn't take too long, I don't have much time to spare._ I had landed a few blocks away and had assumed my pet form, so as to not attract too much attention. I took another look at the address to make sure that I was headed in the right direction. _What's with these directions anyway? Section T, row eight, number ten, and why does it constantly say currently located? Couldn't she just say that she lives in this location?_

I continued walking but as I reached the address my heart nearly stopped. _Why does she always have to have to have a reason for everything? Why is she so literal? _I looked up at the sign and sighed. _Cavumville Cemetery … she had to be in a cemetery. _I looked down and my heart sank. _Looks like I'll have to enlist the aid of Phineas and Ferb after all. _I took one last look at the entrance. _But I should at least pay my respects while I'm here. _I began looking for section T. As I reached section T, I began counting the rows until I got to row eight. When I got to row eight I began counting the tombstones and reading the names as I passed by, just as I was reading the ninth however I stopped dead in my tracks at the name that was engraved on it. _Erick In-__amandi__Tribulationis-Factorem? But how is that possible? Erick is alive and well; how can he be in a cemetery? _I stopped and reread the middle name. _Erick's middle name is In-molestiae, this can't be him. Not to mention the date doesn't match up. _I looked at the bottom to read what might have been said about him. '_Loving grandfather who never knew when to take it easy.' Must be someone else … wait a minute. _I slowly looked over to the tombstone that was next to it, in spot ten. Much to my disbelief, my suspicions were confirmed. _Sara In-prodigiumqueTribulationis-Factorem … I don't know whether or not to count this as lucky or unlucky … but to think … Erick's mom … created the anthropomorphic serum._

* * *

**Did I blow your mind or did I blow your mind? Ha, how many of you saw that coming? Seriously? Well I need to get going and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger but I made up for it in this chapter. In the long run. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written so don't be hasty in reading it. One more thing, in order to save my energy for school, I will begin shortening these chapters. This doesn't mean that they will be updated more frequently, they will just be a bit shorter. Sorry and I will try to get done with this story as soon as possible so I can move on to the one where Phineas and Isabella switch bodies.**

**Sabrina06: It is very challenging but possible.**

**PnFbiggestfan: I always like seeing this reaction.**

**Whythis: I'm still confused as to why you want Phineas to tell Jesse that he loves her but I'm not one to question the intent of the reader.**

**Thedoraemons7: Well I'm continuing with now.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I don't really know what you mean by that.**

**14AmyChan: Glad to see someone saw that. Thank you.**

**Da Darkest Knight: Yeah, it's going to be fun for someone. Buford doesn't have as much time to watch Baljeet as he once did but Baljeet has something else that everyone somehow forgot about to keep him safe.**

**Phineas81707: Well I'm not done blowing minds so … read and review?**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: The day I manage to pronounce your name is the day I get out of class for no reason.**

**Allisonkeys16: I do my best. I have something else in my head that you will not see coming.**

**General Sugarpop: Glad to see your surprised. Because I'm me. Yeah, it is. Well I try to use small words … not really. I'm glad you like it. Yeah … I have a lot of school work to deal with.**

**Guest: Um … I don't really have a crush on anyone right now, where would you hear something like that?**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Someone told me to minor in blowing minds, do you think I should do it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I sat there looking at the tombstone before me. _Erick's mom really created the anthropomorphic serum and the plant that produced a significant component for it … I wonder what the odds are that he could help fix the plant. _I sat down in front of the grave and prayed. _It's a long shot but he is relatively talented in human biology, psyche, and chemistry. If anyone besides Phineas and Ferb could fix it … actually I think the boys would ask him for help if I went to them. _I stood up and began making my way out of the cemetery. _With a little luck, I should have the plant saved before L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N gets the upper hand._

* * *

(Django's POV)

I had just finished talking to the person I needed to, to help Baljeet, and thankfully he agreed. I began walking back upstairs to my room. "Why did I even leave my phone charging downstairs?" I asked to no one in particular.

As I reached my room I noticed my grandfather had disappeared. As I looked around I found a note that was left on my bed. "Dear Django." I read. "I wish you luck in your case and I was happy to be of assistance. Play it safe and just don't get yourself into any danger or your father would never forgive me. Sincerely, Grandpa."

I put the note down and sat on my bed. "Well if it wasn't for him, I would be unprepared for Connor … I wonder how much longer I've got before he finds out?"

Just then I heard my door crack open and I saw my dad walk in. "Hi Django, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered as I turned to look at him.

"Good to know." He said as he took a few more steps inside. "Was Grandpa able to help?"

I looked at him curiously? "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that you were having some trouble with your little fun mystery thing and I thought that grandpa could help you with it."

"Fun mystery thing?" I questioned. "Dad … it's an actual important case that had, and has, a lot at stake."

"Of course it is." My dad said with a smile that indicated he thought I was playing. "Well I'll just leave you to it." He said as he walked out of the room.

I sat there in disbelief. "How could he not believe me?" I asked myself. "Did he really think that I just play around with trying to solve things?" I shrugged it off and lay down on my bed. "I have more important things to worry about right now, like what am I going to do when Connor finds out that Adyson has a crush on me." I sat up quickly, eyes wide open. "Come to think of it, what am I going to do about Adyson having a crush on me?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The following Monday)

As I walked from first period to second period I began to wonder how Isabella and I became so distant. It had been two weeks since we last hung out and it was really beginning to get to me. She had been spending all her time with Richter, the fireside girls, or just wanting to be alone and it was starting to feel like we were drifting apart. "She wouldn't stop being my friend, she wouldn't just end it if she got together with her crush, would she?" I asked no one in particular.

After a while I felt someone walk up to me and tap me on the shoulder. As I turned around I was filled with joy to see it was Jesse. "Hi Jesse" I said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "You look kinda crestfallen."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Jesse nodded and I sighed. "Well … I'm … scared."

"Of what?" She inquired.

"Of losing Isabella as a friend." Jesse's eyes widened and I continued. "You told me before that Isabella would stop being my friend if she got together with her crush and … it seems like that's exactly what's happening."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jesse said as her face fell. "Did you try talking to her?"

I shook my head. "What would I even say? 'Hey Isabella, I'm getting the feeling that you will no longer want to be friends with me if you get together with your crush so I would appreciate it if you just gave up on him'?"

Jesse let out a laugh. "No, not that, but something like … just talk to her about why the two of you have been so distant."

I let out a sigh and let my head fall. "That's easy for you to say, I haven't even exchanged words with her since chapter fifteen.

She looked at me shocked. "Okay, one, you just broke the fourth wall, and two, you share how many classes with her and you two haven't spoken? Not to mention that you live across the street from each other and you ride the bus together."

I shook my head. "One, I know, and two, I only share two classes with her and every day since she has been too busy to walk with me to second period and she's only in home room long enough to sign in. After that, she leaves to talk to Richter. As for the bus, she's been sitting with the fireside girls a lot lately."

"Wow." Jesse said as she pushed her hands into her pockets. "That's just … wow."

"Yeah I know." I said as leaned up against the lockers.

There was an awkward moment of silence broken by Jesse. "Um … I don't know if now's the best time, but I'm afraid that if I don't ask now then I will forget later so …" She paused.

I turned to her curiously. "What's up?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh it's nothing, forget I asked."

"Well now I'm curious so you have to tell me." I responded.

"Well ..." She began shyly. "You know how the Valentine's day girls choice dance is coming up?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well … I was wondering if … you wanted to go with me." She turned away with her face flushed, which I found cute.

"Well you are my girlfriend, so why would I say no?" I said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." She said as she hugged me. "As for Isabella, I don't really know what to tell you. I mean it's not like you can just build a machine that will simply tell you what's going to happen."

My eyes lit up and I smiled brighter than before. "That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that."

"Think of what?" She asked.

"Ferb and I could rebuild our supercomputer and could simply ask it if Isabella and I would still be friends if she get's together with her crush."

Jesse stared at me incredulously for a moment then laughed. "You know, sometimes I forget that you and Ferb are amazing inventors."

We both laughed and hugged. "I love you Jesse." I said we embraced each other.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Today was February 3rd, which means that Valentine's day is coming up, which also means that the Valentine's day dance is also coming up. Now normally I would be ecstatic over the whole thing and be eager to ask Phineas to go with me, as just a friend (and I still might) but lately I've been getting more and more requests from other boys that are still fawning over me even though they don't fit the description of my crush.

At the moment I was on my way to home room where I was supposed to meet up with Phineas, Ferb, Erick, and Katie. I was especially excited to meet up with Phineas so I could ask him to the dance as a friend and with a little luck, Ferb would be asked by Gretchen … leaving me and Phineas alone at the dance.

I arrived at the door and took a deep breath. "This is it Isabella. Phineas will go to the dance with you which will probably be the biggest chance I've ever had ever." I put a big smile on my face and walked into the class room. As I walked through the door, I took a look around and quickly spotted Phineas and Ferb sitting at our usual table already talking about something I couldn't understand.

I made my way over and put on the cutest face I could. "What'cha'doin?" I asked.

Phineas looked up with his usual excited smile and Ferb just looked up nonchalantly. "Hey Isabella." Phineas said as I sat down. "Long time no see."

I was slightly confused by Phineas's comment but I remembered that I had been busy with making people think I was in love with Richter that I had not spent any time with Phineas. "Yeah, I've been busy with handling the whole crush dilemma."

"So I've noticed." Phineas said as he leaned back in his seat while and his smile fell a little. "You've really been spending a lot of time with him."

My smile fell a little too, Phineas now believed that I was in love with Richter as well. _I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth about Richter. _I began to open my mouth but then I remembered something very important. "Hey Ferb, are there still bugs in this room?"

Ferb nodded. "I have eliminated a lot but I still have a long way to go, not to mention that it's been getting more difficult to get rid of the last of them."

"I have an idea." Phineas said as he sat up. "Ferb, earlier today I was thinking we should rebuild the supercomputer …" He paused. "As … a … means to … try to solve this whole dilemma." Phineas finished with a big smile.

Ferb sighed and shook his head. "Phineas, we agreed that it would be immoral to ask the supercomputer about personal things."

"I know, I know, but your comment just now got me thinking that maybe we could use it to find out how to get rid of all the bugs once and for all."

Ferb looked up in thought for a moment. "The first thing we have to do is program it to not give away personal information about someone other than the one asking the question."

"Fine by me." Phineas said with a smile.

I was delighted to know that Phineas had thought of an idea to get rid of the bugs, but I still had my most important task to accomplish. I took a silent breath and took the first step. "Um, Phineas?" He looked at me curiously. "You know the Valentine's day dance is coming up and ..." I was at a loss for words, how was I supposed to ask him as a friend yet not give away that I didn't have a crush on Richter? I wanted to stay as truthful as possible otherwise everything I leaked could be seen as a lie, ignored and then I would be right back at square one. I immediately came up with the most perfect wording. "I'm … kinda scared to ask my crush to go as my date so I was wondering if you would like to go as a friend?" I probably looked embarrassed, but that would work in my favor anyway. I was probably lucky that Phineas was the most oblivious person on earth otherwise he might catch on.

Phineas looked confused for a moment. "Um … well … why are you afraid to ask your crush?"

I began thinking of what to say. I needed to sound convincing yet at the same time not reveal that I had a crush on him. "Well … if I ask him to go with me as my date, then I might begin to panic as the dance approaches. Though, if I were to ask him at the dance I can get it over with in one go." Phineas continued to look confused and I realized that I left out something very important. "And I would look stupid if I were to go by myself seeing as it is a girls choice dance." I smiled widely and prayed that I was convincing enough.

"Well I think I understand … kinda." Phineas began.

My hopes were raised so I decided to give him further explanation. "To be more specific, I'm afraid that my nerves will get the better of me if I ask him too soon and I will be a train wreck by the time the dance comes around. So, I want to ask him at the dance and it would look weird if I walked in alone. Therefore I was wondering if you would like go with me as a friend." _Now I'm sure Phineas understands. _I thought. _And there's no reason he would say no to his oldest and closest friend unless-_

"Sorry Isabella but I'm already going with someone." He interrupted.

_Unless he already had a date. _I finished as I held back tears.

"Yeah sorry." He began as he scratched the back of his head. "Thing is, she's kinda my girlfriend and all so … I kinda have to go with her."

I felt my heart start to break as I tried desperately to hold back the pain. "Oh … I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

I looked over to Ferb who looked just as surprised as I did. "Yeah, we got together last Wednesday."

I was trying desperately to hold back my tears. I was trying so hard to make everyone think I wasn't in love with Phineas, he started dating another girl. "Aw, you made someone a lucky girl. So who is she?"

Phineas's face quickly turned from one of embarrassment to one of surprise. "Um … it's … kinda a surprise."

"She's not another orphan from Erick's past, is she?" I asked still trying to hold back my tears.

Phineas shook his head. "No, I don't think she's an orphan."

I let out a fake laugh and then watched Katie walk in. "Hi guys." She said as she sat down. "So did I miss anything important?"

I stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." I said as I began walking away.

As I walked out of the classroom the tears began to escape. It was only when I made it into the bathroom stall, I really let them flow. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why did Phineas have to get a girlfriend? I was supposed to be his first girlfriend, now I'm probably going to miss out on being his first kiss too." I continued sobbing.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I felt a pain in my chest as I watched Isabella walk away. _Why do I get the feeling that she is keeping something from me? _I thought. I looked over to Ferb, who was giving me a disapproving look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You never told me you got a girlfriend." Ferb said as he crossed his arms.

"Wait wait wait, Phineas has a girlfriend?" Katie asked, shocked. "I thought that he was too oblivious to notice if someone liked him."

I looked at Katie confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Katie instantly covered her mouth. "Nothing." She said through her fingers.

I continued staring for a moment then just shrugged. "Whatever, so Ferb, we need to start planing the construction of the supercomputer."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that day)

Ferb and I had just gotten home from school and the parts we needed to build our supercomputer had already arrived. We began construction as soon as we walked into the back yard, in no time we were finished with the design and all that was left to do was the programing. "Wow, it feels like forever since we've worked together like this." I said as I sat in the mind scanner. Ferb had already sat in the mind scanner and was programing the restrictions we talked about into it.

Ferb nodded this was the happiest I've seen him since Christmas break. After a few moments the computer had finished scanning my mind and the supercomputer was all set.

"Hello Phineas and Ferb" The supercomputer said. "It is very nice to see the two of you again."

"It's nice to see you too, supercomputer." I responded. "Are you ready?"

"I am fully capable of answering any question you have aside from questions about other people's personal lives."

Ferb and I looked at each other and smiled. "Alright then. Supercomputer, we need to get rid of all the bugs that are in the school and around Danville. It's taking an awful long time to remove them all one by one, so is there a faster way to get rid of them all?"

The supercomputer processed for a moment then answered. "Yes, yes there is. Would you like to know?"

I had to hold back the obvious 'duh' seeing as we programmed the supercomputer to answerer only the question we asked. "Yes we would like to know." Ferb said before I could.

"To remove the bugs, all you have to do is use computer number four in the computer lab at your school. That is the one connected to the remaining bugs. You need to do this before the school shuts the computers down and the person who is logged on is logged off."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the person who took all the bugs forgot to log off that computer and has all of the information on the bugs routed through that one."

"Do we have time to get there, disable and take the bugs away?" Ferb asked.

"You will have just enough time to _only __take the access channel for_ bugs if you leave now seeing as no one is home to drive you." The computer answered.

Ferb and I darted off faster than a bullet but I stopped, remembering that I still had a question to ask the supercomputer before he disappeared. "What's the hold up Phin?" Ferb asked.

"Do not worry Phineas." The supercomputer said. "There will still be plenty of time for you to ask your question when you get back."

I turned around and followed Ferb to the school. We ran as fast as we could, and through a few intersections... but we made it to the school just before the last tutoring sessions were over. "The supercomputer said that it was in the computer lab right?" I asked.

I looked around to see that Ferb was no longer there and I took a guess that he was already in the computer lab. When I got to the computer lab my suspicions were confirmed, there he was sitting at computer four. "I see you didn't waste any time." I said as I walked over to him.

"Didn't want to lose this opportunity." Ferb said as he worked. "I found the file and I'm transferring it to a flash drive right now. I should be able to use it to remove all the bugs once and for all, once I get it." After a minute or so, Ferb finished and safely ejected the flash drive. "Now let's see who was logged in." Just as Ferb had finished his sentence, all the computers in the lab shut down.

"Well looks like the supercomputer was right." I said as I looked around. "Well at lease we got what we needed to remove the bugs, right?"

Ferb sighed and got up. "I guess, but I really wanted to see who was responsible."

Just then a teacher walked in and saw us. "Oh, hi Phineas and Ferb, were you two still using the computers? I could have prolonged the automated shut down if I'd known."

Ferb shook his head. "No no, we're done. We managed to finish before the power went off."

"Well okay then. Sorry about the inconvenience." He said as he left.

Ferb put the flash drive in his pocket and we began making our way to the school exit. "I guess it's a good thing we decided to make the supercomputer today huh?" I asked.

"Well I'm guessing that whomever this is, won't slip up like this again so it is fortunate." Ferb responded.

As we walked I saw someone pacing back and forth in front of the science classroom. As we got closer, I saw that it was Katie. "Hey Katie." I said as we walked over to her. "What are you doing here after school?"

She turned around to look at us with a very surprised expression. "Oh, you know just … I wanted to pick up my test and show it to my dad as soon as possible. But the teacher said he was going to take some time grading it so-"

Just then the door opened and our teacher walked out. "Ah, Phineas, Ferb, what brings you two here?"

"Oh we were just had something to take care of Mr. Dumpling." I answered.

"Well I'm actually a little late right now, I didn't expect grading to take as long as it did." He handed a paper he was holding to Katie. "Here you go, and all your grades from the year are also on it as is your total average."

Katie took the paper and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Dumpling. This means a lot to me."

"It was no problem for one of my best students." He said as he began walking away.

"So how did you do?" I asked

"Oh probably not very good, but definitely better than I would have done if Erick hadn't been tutoring me." She said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Then why did he call you one of his best students?" Ferb asked as he glared.

Katie began looking from side to side nervously. "Um … I … it …"

With lightening reflexes Ferb was holding Katie's test in his hands. He read it over quickly then showed it to me. I also looked it over and what I saw surprised me more than anything. "Katie … the lowest grade on any of these tests is a ninety … for the entire year."

"That's none of your business." She said as she took the test back..

"Out of curiosity, why is Erick tutoring you?" Ferb asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Katie backed up a little then Ferb took a step forward. "If you don't tell us, then I will tell him that you've been lying to him."

Katie stopped dead in her tracks as she fell for Ferb's obvious bluff. "Fine." She began as her face fell. "I … I just wanted to spend time with him … I don't want to lose him as a friend and … it feels like we've been drifting further and further apart so … I came up with this lie to get him to spend more time with me."

Ferb glared at her but I felt sorry for her. "It's fine." I said. "I understand how you feel."

Ferb and Katie looked at me surprised. "I've been feeling slightly disconnected from my best friend so I know the feeling."

Katie looked at Ferb. "You two have been disconnected?"

I shook my head. "No, no, no, Ferb is my brother, he falls into a completely different category than best friend."

"Then who's your best friend?" Katie asked.

I laughed and smiled. "Why Isabella of course, she's been my best friend since we were just infants."

"And you haven't kissed her yet?" Katie asked shocked.

I looked at Katie strangely for a while before Ferb decided to speak. "You really need to work on those random outbursts Katie." He said.

Katie stared at him for a moment then covered her mouth. "Oh yeah, I should really go somewhere else and try not to say things that are completely random and completely out of context." And with that, she left.

I looked over at Ferb for a moment who just gave me a 'just pretend it didn't happen' look.

We began walking home. It only took a little longer than our run to school. When we got home I was shocked to see that the supercomputer was no longer in our back yard. "This can't be." I said as I ran into our backyard. "He said he was going still be here when we got back."

Ferb walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it's because he said that we had just enough time if we only took care of the bugs. Maybe talking to Katie was the reason we didn't have enough time to get back before he disappeared."

I let my head drop as Ferb began walking inside. "I need to take care of these bugs, I'll be upstairs."

I watched as Ferb went upstairs and I stood there wondering what I was going to do. "I need to know." I said to no one in particular. "I need to know if she'll stay my friend."

"I'm still here." I heard a voice say. I looked around but didn't find anyone. "Down here Phineas." I looked down and saw that the supercomputer had shrunk. "I told you that I'd still be here by the time you got back."

I smiled. "So can you answer my question?" I asked.

The supercomputer nodded (sort of) and smiled. "I can answer any question you have. All you have to do is ask."

I smiled and began asking the one thing that has been on my mind for the longest time. "Will Isabella and I still be best friends if she get's together with her crush?"

The supercomputer processed for a moment. "If Isabella were to get together with the boy she has been crushing on then you and her will no longer be best friends."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "We … we won't?"

"No, you won't." He said as if delivering good news.

"Would … would we still be friends?" I asked weakly.

"No, she will no longer see you as a friend either."

I dropped to my knees as tears started to fall. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Phineas but I can't answer personal questions."

* * *

**And that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I'm going to go lie down now.**

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**I think it fitting that this be the first chapter where a couple get's together, I'm not going to say which but it's going to happen in this chapter. Can you tell why it's fitting?****Anyway, this was supposed to be in the last chapter but the last chapter got so long that I had to cut it short. Whatever the case I have to finish this up and get back to school work.**

**GamingJustRules: But do you really see where this is going?**

**14AmyChan: The supercomputer isn't inherently bad, it's just forced to make Phineas cry.**

**Bluefire407: Yes, really.**

**Guest: The drama that I build in this story equates to a higher sceen then that with a bunch of heart break, tears, and other stuff that I can't really say without spoiling.**

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP: Oh, I'll fix that eventually, don't worry.**

**Sabrina06: Well as you know half of what you amused ill not be happening but the other half seems interesting.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Does that mean you do know or you don't know? And what the super computer meant will be explained in this chapter.**

**Thedoraemons7: Um … I can't … answer that?**

**Whythis: Oh … well Phineas thought that you meant Jesse so he told her that he loved her just because you said to … and on top of that I'm no longer letting Phineas into my review room so … yeah … he's not going to be telling Isabella anytime soon … if at all.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Well you know me, I can't help myself.**

**Jerry Flynn: Thank you and I do this because I can.**

**General Sugarpop: I could not understand the first few sentences but I think I got the gist of it. Anyway, Phineas does not know that he hurt Isabella. Phineas thinks that Isabella is in love with someone else but she can't simply tell him that she loves him, especially now that he has a girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was sitting in my room working on my computer, removing the last of the bugs. The access channel that I managed to get from school really helped and I was almost done. As I was finishing up the last of it I heard my phone ring. I assumed that it was Gretchen and she was calling to ask if she could help me remove the bugs so I just answered it without looking at the caller ID. "I just got the access channel to all the bugs and I'm going to be done removing all of them soon."

"Well that's great and all but that's not why I called." I heard Adyson say.

"Adyson?" I said surprised. "I was expecting to hear from someone else."

"Let me guess, Gretchen." She asked sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?" I asked as I worked.

"You're a damn workaholic Ferb, she's been waiting for you for a while now and you won't give her an answer."

I put her on speaker and put my phone on my desk. "She said that she understands that I have a lot to work on Adyson."

"You're missing the big picture here! She needs you to give her an answer and; she is suffering every moment you delay."

I shook my head. "I have a lot of things that have been keeping me busy, I'm sorry."

"That's a load of crap Ferb, you could have worked on the bugs, school homework, chess club, computer club, whatever other clubs you're in and help Isabella with her relationship with Phineas all at once without even breaking a sweat."

"Did you call just to lecture me?" I asked irritated.

"Actually I called about something I heard recently that makes me believe that you are not actually helping Isabella with Phineas like you said you were."

"I'm doing all I can about it without actually forcing Phineas into it. I get them alone together outside of school about once a week at least and other than that, there's not much I can do."

"They haven't talked to each other in weeks Ferb, not to mention that Phineas apparently now has a girlfriend. And don't give me the whole 'you're busy' thing."

I stopped and sat back in my chair. "Okay, first off, Isabella hasn't even been over in weeks, and second, I already said I'm not going to force Phineas, I'm only giving him a gentle push, if he goes in another direction then there is nothing I can do about it."

"Okay fine." She said as she started to calm down. "Now for the second reason I called. I caught wind of something … unsettling."

"What is it?" I said as I got back to work.

"It's Connor … I found out that he has someone trying to find out who I have a crush on."

"Any idea who he hired and how he's paying him?" I asked.

There was a pause. "No … the only thing I know is that he's going to know who I have a crush on, and he's going to know soon."

"Why don't you just have your crush find out who he hired?"

"NO!" Adyson shouted. "I can't do that because Django might find out that I have a crush on him."

"He's going to find out when Connor is beating the crap out of him." I responded calmly.

Adyson was quiet for a while. "He's going to find out no matter what, isn't he?"

"If he hasn't already." I added.

Adyson was silent for a little while longer. "Alright then … I'll call him right now."

I paused for a moment. "No, I think it's better if you let me do it."

"I'm not letting you get another excuse to flake out on-"

"Even if he does know, _you_ should tell him that you're in love with him in person, not over the phone. Let me talk to him about Connor, I have to talk to him about something else anyway."

"Fine just … I want to be the one to tell him about my feelings."

"I know and I'll let you do it."I responded.

She hung up and I closed my phone. "Just need to finish with this and then I'll give Django a call."

With a few more quick key strokes I had successfully disconnected all the bugs leaving Danville a bug free zone. "And now I call Django." I said as I pulled out my phone.

I pulled my phone back out and called Django. After a few rings I heard him pickup. "Hello?" He said.

"Hello, Django." I said as I walked over to my bed.

"Yo Ferb, is something the matter?" He asked.

"Actually there is something that I need you to take care of for me."

"Figures." Django responded in a sarcastic tone. "Just when I finish with one job there's another waiting just around the corner."

"Life of a detective Django."

"Well what's the job?" He asked.

I sat down on my bed and began explaining. "I've caught wind that Connor is out for revenge and is going to take his frustrations out on Adyson's crush."

"No!" Django said sarcastically. "You sure he would do something so in character for him?"

"This isn't the time for sarcasm Django, Connor has hired someone to find out who Adyson is in love with and I need you to find out-"

"That Buford was the one hired by Connor?" Django said leaving me speechless for a moment.

"How did you-"

"And that Buford came to me and told me that the school is going to tear itself to pieces if I don't find out who each fireside girl has a crush on." He interrupted.

"Well that part's true and all but … wait … so you are trying to find out who the fireside girls are in love with?"

"Already done, I just don't know how to go about using it to stop the fights."

"So … do you … know about …"

"Adyson having a crush on me?" He asked almost rhetorically.

I paused for a moment. "Yeah … so … you know about that already … so …"

"What am I going to do about it?" He asked. "I'm more worried about Connor."

"You're putting it off Django." I accused.

"Oh yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" He retorted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about Gretchen. We all know that you are in love with her so why don't you tell her?"

"How did you know that-"

"Phineas told me." He interrupted.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"It was brought up in conversation once while I was questioning him about the girls' crushes … needless to say he didn't know much about the other girls." He said offhandedly, as though it were no big deal.

"I'm going to have to have a little talk to him about-" I paused when I heard a noise coming from the back yard.

As I looked out I saw Phineas on his knees crying. "I'm sorry Django but I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up and began walking outside. When I got there I saw Phineas had fallen to his stomach and was still crying.

"Are you okay bro?" I asked.

He tossed me something which I caught. "What's this?" I asked.

"I am the supercomputer." The object Phineas tossed me said.

I looked down at it and sure enough it was the supercomputer, only smaller. "How did you shrink?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer personal questions." It responded.

I shook my head. "Why is Phineas crying?" I asked.

"Your brother is crying because I told him that if Isabella gets together with her crush, then her and Phineas would no longer be best friends or friends." He said mechanically.

My eyes widened, then I took a few steps away from Phineas so he wouldn't hear what I was about to say. "But Isabella is crushing on Phineas, why would she no longer be friends with him if they got together?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because if Phineas and Isabella get together then he would be her boyfriend and not her best friend."

I rolled my eyes then walked over to Phineas. I made a promise to Isabella not to tell Phineas about her crush, not to mention that Phineas has a girlfriend. On top of that I have no idea whether or not Phineas likes her back, so it would probably be a bad idea to tell him about Isabella's feelings... leaving very few options. "Phineas." I said as I walked over. "Look … you and Isabella were friends before you even met me, she's not going to-"

"THE SUPERCOMPUTER ISN'T WRONG FERB!" He shouted at me. "She's been spending less and less time with me and more and more time with Richter. She's going to stop being friends with me as soon as she kisses him."

"Did the supercomputer tell you that?" I inquired.

"Yeah, and there's probably nothing I can do about it."

I was shocked until I realized something that Phineas said. "You said probably, you didn't ask if it was going to happen?"

Phineas shook his head from the ground.

"Then … talk to her … tell her that you don't want to lose her."

"What's the point?" He asked. "If I can somehow make it so she doesn't date him then she will be heart broken."

"Well … you should … you should do something, you can't just ..." I paused." "Phineas … do you … do you love Isabella?"

He didn't answer, he just got up and began walking away.

"Phineas!" I called out. "Do you love Isabella?"

He paused then turned to look at me. "I … I … I'm dating Jesse … I like her a lot so I can't like Isabella as more than a friend."

"But you do, don't you?" I pointed out as I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can't simply let her slip away if-"

"DON'T LECTURE ME ON LOVE FERB!" He yelled as he turned around. "The only thing you've done since you lost your chance with Vanessa is sulk"

I stared at him a moment, then turned the other way. "Supercomputer." I began. "Am I a workaholic?"

"Yes, yes you are." Both Phineas and the supercomputer said simultaneously.

I looked over at Phineas then back at the supercomputer in my hands."Supercomputer … I think-"

"I agree." The supercomputer interrupted. "I look forward to seeing you if and when you build me again."

I nodded, turned the computer over and pressed the button that was on the back. Moments later, the supercomputer self destructed. "You know I think this is the first time I'm actually glad that we put a self destruct button in the device."

Phineas turned around to glare at me. "Whatever, I'm going inside to begin work on a supper computer that is capable of making dinner."

I watched Phineas walk inside and I sighed. "Well, they are right I guess … I might be a workaholic …" I thought to myself for a moment before walking over to the gate. "And I have to simply let myself take a break."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(Later)

I was at the door to Gretchen's house with my hands in my pockets. I didn't know what to say, nor was I sure if she would forgive me for all I've put her through. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. "What am I supposed to say to her mom when she opens the door?" I asked myself.

I waited a moment then heard the doorknob start to turn. "Well, here goes nothing." I said as the person opening the door came into view. Much to my surprise, it was Gretchen herself. "Hi … Gretchen." I said slowly.

"Hi Ferb." She responded shyly. "Why don't you come in.

I nodded and we both walked into her living room and sat on the couch.

I took a deep breath and continued. "First … I need to apologize for taking so long to give you an answer."

She looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened. "Oh … well … it's fine and all, I would probably have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"That doesn't make it right for me to have done what I did … and I'm sorry." I saw her try to hold back tears so I quickly amended my statement. "I mean I'm sorry for taking so long … as for my answer." I took a deep breath. "If your still willing to have me after making you wait for so long then I would like to go out with you."

She stared at me blankly for a while so I decided to continue. "I've been focusing on work too much and I haven't even considered how much I do like you. I try to tell my brother that I'm British so I don't get scared but … I've just been terrified since I have no idea how I should tell you my feelings."

Before I could even get out another word Gretchen had pushed me down on the couch and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked for a moment but then slowly began kissing back.

When we finally separated she looked in my eyes and smiled. "It was so worth the wait." She said as she pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. And before I leave I have on final note to make. OMG I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much, it's things like your reviews that make school easier.**

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I'm late with this chapter (I'm actually not late until Saturday night but still) But here it is and it's ready for departure. My reasons are simply, I had a phisical chemistry lab to work on and I still have to work on it. Meaning I won't be able to play pokemon Y this weekend … nor can I go to comic-con … I'm sad … but enough about that, I'm going to get this chapter off the ground.**

**Sabrina06: It's always a good day when you can get your beta reader laughing after the second time they read it. And I would like to see that list of predictions but I'm guessing I already have.**

**14AmyChan: Sorry, but after watching Druselsteinoween I can no longer ship that pairing, but you did remind me of something that I wanted to say so I will get to that later.**

**GamingJustRules: Well then I'm interested in what you think.**

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP: I wonder if you will change your mind after reading this chapter.**

**Alean3932: That would be the reason.**

**Whythis: Me: Sorry but Phineas already knows that I'm going to make a story that puts him in a dress and he doesn't want me to make it worse. Phineas: Hi Whythis, what did you want to tell me? Me: I stand corrected.**

**Jerry Flynn: Thank you for agreeing with me.**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: And … what question did I ask again?**

**Bella: Okay, in order, thank you, you can thank my beta for that, that means I'm doing my job properly, and lastly, I'm glad to help.**

**Guest: Don't worry, people get emotional. That's just the way I role dude … or dodette … actually it's dudine … yeah, I know it's strange. Have you ever read any of my story involving Django and Connor? … well there's only one but … yeah, I'm a creature of habit. I … can't … do … that many chapters.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Well in a class I have (that I actually have to go to in a halfe hour) called social context of education, I've learned that some people who try to reinvent school think homework is a bad idea, I am not joking.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Phineas: I'm scared. Me: You should be, you broke the fourth wall twice in one chapter, neh one authors note, I will be showing you a torture far worse that being in a female dress. Phineas: And what is that? Me: You will see.**

**Ayahsad167: I too pat you on the shoulder but this is the last time I ship Ferbetchen.**

**Elcall: What, what, and what? I don't understand what you are referring to.**

**Guest: Who's Phonius? … Oh, you mean Phineas, well I can't tell you but if you read my other stories then you will know that … you know what, I actually might just change this whole story around just because you asked that question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(The next day)

The news about Ferb and Gretchen spread like wildfire. It is believed that in less than five hours, the entire school was aware; but seeing as Gretchen was not on the 'Top ten most desired girls in school' list, there was very little commotion. As a matter of fact, a new commotion nearly eclipsed the reaction of Ferb and Gretchen getting together, needless to say, all the fireside girls were extremely happy for Gretchen and we were planning a party for her later this week. In the mean time, there was some slightly more pressing news. Word has spread that Connor wants revenge on Adyson and he plans to use her crush to take it. Now she has been shunned by almost everyone.

All of us save for Gretchen, who had gone on a date with Ferb, had gathered after school in the Googolplex Mall food court to try to cheer Adyson up. Sadly, it wasn't going so well. "You just have to trust that everything will be alright Adyson." Holly said from across the table.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Adyson accused. "Connor wants revenge and he's going to take it as soon as he finds out who my crush is."

"Well then the solution is simple." Katie began. "Simply make sure that Connor can't hear anything, that way he wont be able to find out that you have a crush on Django."

We all looked strangely at Katie. "Anyway." I said as I tried to ignore what she said. "Connor is just a bully, all Django has to do is stand up to him and he'll back off."

Adyson shook her head. "Connor is not just a bully, he's a top rank bully, meaning you have to be good at fighting to actually make him go away. Not only that, but he's out for revenge."

"Well, do you know if Django returns your feelings?" Ginger asked.

"Can't say for sure." Adyson said quietly as she sank into her seat.

"Well at least he's not taken by someone else." I said as I looked down at my food.

Adyson looked at me sympathetically. "Izzy, I know how you feel; Phineas having a girlfriend who isn't you."

I let out a sigh. "I know, but I wanted to be Phineas's first girlfriend and first kiss. Now none of that is going to happen."

Holly shook her head and glared at us. "First, it is very rare for first relationships to work out long term. And second, we are trying to cheer Adyson up, not make all of us begin to feel depressed."

"I know." I said weakly.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about people hurting him." Adyson said as she sank further into her seat.

"Well look on the bright side." Katie began. "If your crush doesn't like you back, Connor might not attack him."

Adyson glared at Katie then stood up. "I need to take a walk." She turned away from us and began walking.

We all glared at Katie who looked back in confusion. "What did I say?" She asked.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I couldn't get away fast enough, I was getting really sick and tired of Katie's constant inability to think about what she says before she says it. I began walking through the mall trying to clear my head when I came across something that took me by surprise. I saw Phineas walking out of Scrap and Parts, with a girl. "Who is he with?" I asked in a hushed tone as I hid myself from view. I tried to get a closer look, but all I could see was that she had blond hair. "I need to get a better view." I said to myself, as I looked for a different hiding spot. They began moving, so I decided to follow at a safe distance.

"I'm not even sure if she's Phineas's girlfriend … nah, what kind of girl would be walking out of Scrap and Parts with Phineas if she wasn't his girlfriend, or Isabella … or both." I would have laughed at the last part if it wasn't so sad. I continued following until they came to a stop outside Blueprint Heaven. "Looks like he's planing something … no … he didn't walk out of Scrap and Parts with anything … what is going on?"

I tried to get closer but it proved to be unnecessary. The girl began turning to face Phineas, just enough so that I could see her face, and boy was I surprised when I saw her face. "Jesse Agréable? What the heck is Phineas doing with her?"

I saw her bring Phineas in for a kiss which Phineas returned. "No … this isn't possible, why is he dating Jesse Agréable?"

I began walking away when Jesse turned a little and saw me. "Crap." I said as I hastened my pace.

* * *

(Jesse's POV)

I was watching as Adyson ran away and a smile crept across my face. _What a wonderful turn of events. _I though as I watched. _She'll go back to Isabella and tell her about what she saw. Then Isabella will be upset that she heard it from someone other than Phineas._

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, nothing much." I said as I pulled him closer. "Just thought I saw something interesting but it turned out to be nothing important."

Phineas looked in the direction I was looking, but thankfully Adyson was long gone. "Well I'm sorry this date couldn't be any better … I'm … kinda still concerned about-"

"About losing Isabella as a friend, I know, you've told me." I said sweetly. "I guess the supercomputer wasn't such a good idea after all, was it?"

Phineas shook his head. "No it was a good idea, it's the result that has me worried."

"Do you think it might have something to do with us dating?" I asked with a pout.

He shook his head again. "No … I don't think that has anything to do with it. She has no idea that I'm even dating you."

"You should tell her." I began. "If you don't, then that's going to just be another thing that will separate you."

"You're right, I should just tell her." He said as we separated. "I mean you've changed and I'm sure Isabella is going to eventually understand; she's Isabella after all."

I smiled. "Well … I know it's not very nice but you could ..." I looked away innocently as if I didn't want to say what I was about to say. "Keep her from getting together with her crush."

He shook his head furiously. "No … I can't do that to her."

"It's her first relationship, and as you know, ... only one in a thousand first relationships last."

"Well what about us?" He asked. "I know that you've been in a relationship before, but this is my first."

I smiled sweetly. "I did say one in a thousand." I pulled him in for a kiss. "And even if it doesn't work out I'm still glad that I got to know you."

He smiled. "Thanks … that means a lot to me."

"No problem." I said happily. "Now I need to get home before my mom misses me."

"Okay." Phineas began. "Thanks for trying to help me get my creative spirit back."

"No problem." I said as I began walking away.

When Phineas was finally out of view I began laughing. _I can't believe how well my plan is going. _I thought. _Soon Isabella will learn what it's like to lose her closest friend, just like I lost most of my friends when I fell from the top spot. _I continued walking as more thoughts came to mind. _Once Isabella is out of the picture I will be free to start anew as a nice person. No more shallow, so called 'friends' who only see me as a possession, or who don't try to help me when I need it. No more people thinking I'm a horrible person, no more people looking at me like I'm just another dumb blond. I will have friends who care about me, who know how smart I am and that I actually got into advanced classes due to my brain and not just my looks to control a nerd into doing my homework. Isabella can have her crush for all I care, but I can't have that bitch__ near by. She can't be part of my new life, she needs to go and she needs to feel the pain I felt when she got me kicked out of the fireside girls; and when she took the top spot from_ _me._

I reached the mall exit and paused. _Phineas is so easy to manipulate. Now that I know that, he and Isabella will stop being friends when she gets together with her crush. All I have to do then, is convince Phineas into helping Isabella get together with her crush. And as long as I make it seem as though I want Phineas to keep his friendship with her, he won't suspect a thing. _I let out another laugh as I walked out the door.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

The fireside girls and I were still sitting at our table waiting for Adyson to come back. We knew she would after a while, seeing as she usually does. Though, we were all ready to leave if she didn't return after a half hour.

"Do you really think she's going to come back?" Milly asked.

"Of course I do, she always has before." I responded.

"Well she might be getting tired of Katie's chronic random comments." Holly said.

We all turned our attention to Katie. "I said I'm working on it." She lectured.

As we all sighed I saw someone running over to our table. "Well look who it is." I said pointing at the person.

In no time the figure came into view and sure enough it was Adyson, but it seemed like she was in a rush or something. "Are you okay?" Katie asked. "You look like you just found out that Connor knows that you love Django."

"Shut up Katie." Adyson snapped as she took a seat. "I just saw something that I know you won't believe."

"Okay then, what is it?" I asked.

She paused then cringed. "I just saw Phineas on a date with … Jesse Agréable."

There was a moment of silence as I took in what Adyson just said. "You're kidding." Holly said as she stared at Adyson in disbelief.

"I'm not joking." Adyson began. "I just saw the two of them kiss outside of Blueprint Heaven."

Everyone stared at Adyson in disbelief as I slowly found the words to say. "Why would Phineas go out with her?" I asked as I felt my heart shatter

"I don't know." Adyson said as she shook her head. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

I placed a hand on my chest as I felt my heart continue to break. "No." I said softly. "I'm not going to lose Phineas to some … revenge obsessed drama queen!" I shouted as I stood up.

I began walking over to the same store where I found the outfit I wore when I met Richter. The other fireside girls followed me, slightly confused as to where I was going.

"Where are we headed?" Katie asked.

I stopped and turned around to face them. "I'm not about to just let Jesse get away with my man. I'm going to fight for him anyway I can." I turned back around and walked into the store.

I looked around for the outfit I picked out before. I didn't have enough money at the time but I had been doing chores since then, so that I could get more and now I had more than enough. "Here it is." I said as I grabbed a few sets of the fuchsia blouse with a small pink bow and the dark blue jeans.

I walked over to the dressing room with the other fireside girls flowing me with concerned looks on their faces. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror. "This is the Isabella that Phineas sees as a friend. I need to change if I want him to see me as more than a friend."

I began changing and began thinking to myself. _I have no idea what Jesse did to take Phineas from me or what she has planed but I'm not just going to sit idly by and watch her take away my crush. _I finished changing and took a good look at myself in the mirror. "I still look like the old Isabella, I'm going to need something else." I changed back and walked out of the stall to find the other fireside girls waiting for me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Katie asked.

I looked at all of them then smiled. "I'm fine, but the old Isabella is on her way out."

* * *

**Hi, hi, so important theory coming on now. As some of you (and by that I mean none of you) know, I have made a theory that if you look at all the episodes that take place after summer, you will find no proof that Phineas and Isabella aren't together. As a matter of fact I would say you would find more proof to the contrary. Take Druselsteinoween for example, Isabella is openly referencing the Cinderella story and trying to be romantic. I know that he completely ignores her but this is where my theory expands, at the end he tells her it's more fun to dance without shoes (I know that this theory is grasping at straws but here me out) so I think that they are dating (or something) yet Phineas is still oblivious to Isabella trying to be romantic. That is all for my theory. And in unrelated news, if things go as planed then there are going to be three more chapters until you all just stare at your computers or phones and go "Wow … I did not see that coming." Try and guess what it is but I can guarantee you that you won't.**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well it looks like I'm back and ready to bring you all the next chapter of this story. And just so you all know, midterms are this week so I will not have time to write another chapter any time this week. In other news, this is going to be an interesting chapter. I'm not going to tell you why but just read and you will find out.**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Okay then.**

**Phineas81707: I like plot twists too.**

**Sabrina06: Unless I'm writing a one shot, my stories are not meant to be read in one siting.**

**Elcall: She wants revenge on Isabella and want to steal her friends to do so. It's kinda like she wants to kill two birds with one stone.**

**14AmyChan: It's getting harder and harder for me to break the fourth wall so sorry, you can't kill Jesse.**

**Whythis: Your saying that as if you suspected at one point that she wasn't. I am running short on antagonists so why would I get rid of one so soon? Speaking of which, I think theirs another antagonist in this chapter.**

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP: Isabella's too blinded by revenge and her love for Phineas to see that.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Phineas: Why are you threatening me? I didn't do anything to you. Your threats scare me so much that I have started to sleep with a night light again. Me: That night lite wont save you from what I have planed for you seeing as you have broken my fourth wall once again. Phineas: Oh … crap … sorry? Me: It's too late for sorry, do you know how difficult it is to fix the fourth wall when it's broken? I have studying to do and now instead of studying for my p****rotein structure and modeling class I have to fix this fourth wall. Phineas: I said I was sorry. Me: Not going to cut it Phineas, I have to punish you so just go into the story so I can get on with these reviews. *Phineas leaves* Finally, sorry you had to see that, I'm not angry at you, I like your reviews.**

**Da Darkest Knight: Jesse actually … you know what, it'll just be explained later in this chapter. And for the second part of your review … wow … I … I can't really comment on this so I will just say that they sound kinda interesting but I'm not spoiling anything.**

**Jerry Flynn: Thank you, and that is an excellent question.**

**RCM90: In order, thank you, PM me and tell me what your guess is I want to hear it, and I would like it if they just confirmed that Phineas has feelings for Isabella already, I mean all they've done is show that one scene on across the second dimension but that only brought up the possibility of him having feelings and since then they have continuously played at it without actually confirming that he has feelings for her.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: … … … who's … Girv?**

**Phinbella-cute1: Hi, it's great to hear from you again. As for your cookie … let me see … I will leave some out after this chapter is over.**

**Ice Queen: Thank you and I'm glad that it surprised you.**

**general sugarpop: General? *Stands up and salute* I did not expect to see you here today general, sorry for my tardiness. As for the story, I don't think she will end up with Connor, I will bitch slap her later, and I will get on the next chapter as soon as I finish with midterms.**

**Phinbella-inator: … … … the name you chose to review has inspired a new story idea for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, ****Arron, Caeca, Connor, Richter, and Jesse.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I made my way into Erick's house with the plant in my backpack, normally I would have to carry such a large object in my hands but I had Phineas and Ferb's pocket dimension pack which made it easier.

_This is where things get complicated. _I thought. _I need to find a way to explain to Erick that I need him to help me nurse this plant without freaking him out. _I began making my way in, making sure that his uncle wasn't home. _It's bad enough if I have to explain this to one person, ewer people who know, the better._

I made my way upstairs and up to Erick's door. _I wonder what he would think if I just walked in and tried to explain that I need his help? … I could tell him that it was his mother who created the plant … no, bad idea. I need his emotions to be as clear as possible for this and the whole thing with Katie … it's probably better left unsaid. _I took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard someone call from the other side.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. I saw Erick typing something up at his computer. I closed the door behind me and stood there waiting for Erick to notice me. _Well now that I'm here, what am I going to do about communication? _I thought as I waited.

A few moments later Erick took a quick peek in my direction then back to his computer and continued typing. About two seconds later his fingers froze as he turned to look at me again with eyes wide.

As he stared at me I tipped my hat and did my chittering sound. Erick looked back at his computer, paused for a moment, then shut it down. He placed his hands on his lap then turned his head to look at me then back at his computer and then once again back to me. "And now I'm hallucinating." He said as he stared at me.

I shook my head and walked over to him. I took out my pamphlet and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it and reading it. "Okay." He said as he read over part of it. "So your a secret agent?" I nodded. "And I'm not hallucinating?" I shook my head. "I don't believe you." I face palmed.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _I walked closer to him and punched him.

"Ouch!" he said as he pulled his arm away. "What was that for?"

I pointed at the pamphlet which he looked at. "So your saying that because you pinched me you're not a hallucination?" I nodded. He looked back at his computer then back at me and held up the pamphlet. "Okay … in this pamphlet it says that if your host family finds out about your agent status, then anyone who's seen you has to have their memory erased, or you'll get relocated, which begs the question, why are you telling me this?"

I held up a finger, pulled off my backpack, and pulled the plant out. Erick stared at it for a moment and blinked a few times. "That's not clearing anything up for me."

I sighed and pulled out a paper on the plant and the anthropomorphic serum. He read it over then looked back at me. "Okay, so this plant produces a key component for the serum that turns animals into anthropomorphic animals. Still don't know what it has to do with me."

I sighed and pulled out my communication device. _I hate using this, it's always so tedious. _I thought as I typed something in and handed it to Erick.

He read it over then looked back at me. "It's dying?" I nodded and took back the device and typed something else on it then handed it back to him. "It's been dying for the past year?!" He asked a little more shocked. I nodded once again. "And you want me to save it?" I nodded once again. He sat back for a moment then shook his head. "Why me? Why not Phineas and Ferb? They're a whole lot smarter than I am when it comes to stuff like this." I walked up to him and pointed to the part on the pamphlet that said 'host family'. "Oh, you can't tell them." I nodded then typed something else on my communicator and handed it back to him.

His eyes widened and he handed the communicator back to me. "You're off the clock?" I nodded. "And not being monitored at this very moment?" I nodded again. "Kinda contradicts the reason you just gave me."

I sighed and typed how much trouble I would be in and handed it back to Erick. "I'm guessing that's why you would like to avoid telling them?" I nodded again. "Well, I'll see what I can do with it, but if push comes to shove I might have to go to them for help." I leered at him then held up one finger. "I can only talk to one of them? Why?" It took a moment for Erick to come up with the answer himself. "Because the less people who know the better, alright. I will get back to you this Friday with an estimate of the damage." I tipped my hat and walked out the door.

_That was easier that I expected. _I thought as I walked out.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I was at the Googolplex Mall where I was supposed to meet Connor and tell him about Adyson's crush. Although I wanted to give Django a little more time, it was now or never seeing as Connor would no doubt have the name soon anyway and I needed that favor.

"Where is he?" I asked myself as I sat in the food court. "He should have been here by now."

Just as I was saying it, he showed up from behind me and took a seat across from me. "Ah, Buford, I trust you have the name I'm looking for?"

"Yup." I said as I nodded. "And I've got some irony to go with it."

"Well, you know that I do like me some irony." Connor said as he leaned to one side.

"Well get this." I began. "You know the kid I convinced to find out who Adyson was in love with?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out, he's the guy she's in love with."

"No way." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen his reaction when he found out, especially since you already spread the word that you have it out for him. That actually made it kinda difficult for me to find him."

"Well excuse me princess. You took so long with the name that I had to improvise so I didn't go crazy." He leaned forward and let his elbows rest on the table. "So are you going to give me the name or what?"

"Django Brown." I said as I leaned back. "He's the guy Adyson has a crush on."

Connor gave a sinister smile. "Well, this is better than I expected."

"How so?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He responded, "In fact, the entire school will see in a few days." He leaned back and looked up. "Don't worry about whatever favor you need, I will provide it when you ask." He paused then looked back to me. "And here's something that I caught wind of earlier. You know Ginger?"

"Number ten on the list of most desired girls?" I responded.

"Yeah, turns out she has a crush on your nerd."

"Ginger has a crush on Baljeet?" I exclaimed, faking surprise.

"Yeah, it's been going around the bully circles, rumor is that it came from a detective who has been looking into all the girls' crushes." He said with a sly smile.

"Is it online yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, only the bullies know and they're keeping it secret."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Baljeet's a nerd that is very used to bullying. If he finds out that the girl he loves, loves him back; then he's not going to care about anyone bullying him as much as he would if he didn't know." He leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. "So the bullies keep it a secret, beat the crap out of him, and he doesn't find out that he could get a girlfriend."

"Until Ginger tells him herself." I added.

He smiled evilly. "Well, let's just say that someone is planing something very big to make that moment very unromantic for them."

I forced a smile then sat back. "Any word, who is responsible for the announcement that started this party?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, no one has taken credit for it seeing as it breaks the bully code to turn the school into a war zone."

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was sitting in the library trying to study but I just couldn't bring myself to collect any information. "This is impossible." I said sitting back in my seat. "Why did Ginger have to fall in love with someone else?" I let my head drop as I gathered my books and began walking out. Before I could even reach the door however, I came across someone whom I recognized from school. "Richter?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He turned around with a confused look on his face then recognized me. "You're … Baljeet, right?"

"Yes, yes I am." I responded. "I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Really?" He asked. "What?"

"Why are you going along with the plan Isabella devised; pretending that you are the guy she is in love with?"

Richter looked at me surprised. "How did you-"

"Isabella is in love with Phineas, she has been for as long as I have known her." I turned away and narrowed my eyes. "It was a little annoying back when I had a crush on Isabella."

"You have a crush on Isabella?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Had, Richter, I had a crush on Isabella. I got over her when I found out that she does not like math."

"She doesn't like math?"

"Please stop repeating every thing I say, it is annoying."

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. "Yeah … sorry about that."

I let out a sigh. "Can you simply answer my question? Why are you going along with it?"

"Well it's not like I can actually get a girlfriend any time soon. Besides, she needs people to get off her case about it seeing as she only likes Phineas."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you hear? Phineas is now dating Jesse Agréable."

He stared at me confused for a few moments. "What?" He asked. "That's … Isabella said that he doesn't know what love is yet."

"And he did not." I added. "I believe someone had to explain it to him."

He looked shocked for a moment then shook his head. "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Phineas mentioned that he felt something for Jesse; sounded to me like it was love."

Richter shook his head then tuned back to look at me. "Well that's just perfect." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Today's just going so well." He said sarcastically.

"What else happened?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Well, I caught wind of something bad that's about to happen involving Connor and Adyson's crush. As if I could do anything about it, why even tell me?"

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Arron did. He said that Connor posted on the bully page on Facebook that he has something big planed for Adyson."

"How does Arron have access to that page?"

Richter looked at me surprised. "Because he's officially a bully."

I tilted my head a little. "Arron is a bully?"

"Yeah." Richter said almost sarcastically.

"Then he can not be the boy Ginger is crushing on."

"You have a habit of stating the obvious kid." He retorted.

* * *

(?'s POV)

I sat in my brother's and my shared room watching television while waiting for my brother to come back. "Damn, what's taking him so long? He told me that he would be back before I knew it."

Just then the door opened and he walked in. "What took you so long?" I inquired.

He looked at me then walked in.

"Is it taken care of?" I asked.

He nodded and took a seat on his bed. "Good. Ferb removing those bugs might have set us back, but we got all the information we needed; it's only a small loss." I turned to my brother. "I still can't believe that you forgot to log off of that computer, it was only luck that Ferb didn't find you out in the first place."

He gave me a glare.

"Well, I guess your right." I began. "How were you supposed to know that he would rebuild the supercomputer. I guess it's only luck that they're not going to rebuild it again."

My brother nodded then turned to look at the television.

"I guess we could also count ourselves lucky that Ferb was able to intercept the broadcast, I mean this would have ended a long time ago if Phineas knew that Isabella had a crush on him, not to mention that it wouldn't have really hurt any of the other fireside girls." I lay back and laughed. "And now Phineas is with a girl that's going to crush his heart into tiny pieces. This is just too good."

My brother looked at me with his usual expression.

"You can say that again oh brother of mine. Soon Baljeet and Django will be getting a little taste of our revenge, and Erick will follow soon after."

My brother shot me another look. "Your right, when Jesse finds out that Isabella has a crush on Phineas her plan will crumble to pieces. She's then going to do something drastic and that won't end well for us."

He gave me another look.

"No,we'll let her have her fun for now, but when she finds out we need to be willing to assist her … convince her that her relationship with Phineas won't end well. ... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Those chumps won't know what hit them."

I got back up and looked a t me brother. "We did finish that task that Connor asked of us, right?"

He nodded.

"And your sure that we can't be interrupted this time, right?"

He nodded again, only this time he looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, your right. If it is found out then it wont really be our fault now will it?" I lay back down on my bed. "After all, we're not the ones who are actually going to be using the speaker system this time. And I so love bully law."

My brother smiled and nodded once again.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think that I need to get to my studying before ti get's too late. Oh, and before I leave I was asked to leave out a plate of sugar cookies. Please enjoy.**

**R&R**


End file.
